SECRETO LATINO
by KAROLAYCULLEN
Summary: La hora había llegado por fin comenzaría la misión por la que había luchado todos estos meses con Alice , mi hermana. El mundo entero creía que el país más poderoso era Estados Unidos pero no tenían idea de que los países latinos estábamos unidos desde hace muchos años por una sección secreta, ISABELLA SWAN jamas lo hubiese creido, hasta ese dia.
1. CAPITULO 1: REALIDAD

PROLOGO/ SUMMARY

De mis manos se resbalo el papel que sostuve entre mis manos momentos antes… ¿Todo había sido parte de su misión? ¿Solo Había sido una misión mas para el? ^ ¿Crees que alguien como él se fijaría en ti si no tuviera algo entre manos?^ recordé las palabras que una vez me había dicho Tanya. A mis pies volví a leer la misión que le había encargado la organización de ARO:

ISABELLA SWAN- misión A, con primordial Edad: 16 años Nivel cognitivo: indeterminado

MISION: Cuidar de la evolución del gen RT79 y obligar a su evolución máxima, después de notificaciones e investigaciones se dará la orden de Liquidarlo o Adquirirlo para la organización. De llegar a mezclarse la sangre RT79 con otros líquidos corporales de otro gen se desconoce lo que sucederá, por ello se debe informar de inmediato de cualquier percance (heridas, procesos invasivos, etc.) Gen: RT79 No se debe dejar mezclar con el gen RT78, puede ser peligroso para la misión

LIDER DE LA MISION A 158: Capitán CULLEN EDWARD…

Seguían mas hojas pero ya era suficiente por el momento…no podía continuar leyendo porque sentía que me fuera a caer en pedazos, sentía una horrible presión en mi garganta.

Estaba llorando tanto, como si necesitara de repente sacar un montón de lágrimas que no había arrojado durante mucho tiempo. - ¡ ¿POR QUE?!- Grite tirando todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso hasta llegar al baño- ¡NO TE PEDI QUE ESTUVIERAS CONMIGO! Me quise alejar de ti cuando estaba a tiempo- abrí la llave de la ducha a todo lo que daba, también la del lava manos y tape los desagües con toallas. Cerré la puerta una vez que entre con las demás hojas si quería que esto terminara de una vez por todas seria con toda la información, y también tape las aberturas. No quería seguir sintiendo tanto dolor. Me metí en la tina y empecé a leer el resto

Una de las realidades es que los Latinos tambien tenemos buena imaginacion, entren y descubran el secreto Latino.

_PRIMER CAPITULO: UNA NUEVA REALIDAD_

POV BELLA SWAN

La hora había llegado por fin comenzaría la misión por la que había luchado todos estos meses con Alice , mi hermana. El mundo entero creía que el país más poderoso era Estados Unidos pero no tenían idea de que los países latinos estábamos unidos desde hace muchos años por una sección secreta que nació desde la fundación de La gran Colombia entre los siglos dieciocho y diecinueve. Esta organ ización tenía en su poder secretos mundiales, pero en especial uno que jamás podría salir a la luz. No eran tonterías sobre extraterrestres para eso existía Hollywood y su manifiesta imaginación. Algo mucho más real era nuestro trabajo. Aun podía verme mirando asustada a las personas que creía que me habían secuestrado diciéndome todas estas cosas, mientras me moría del miedo al pensar que no viviría para mi graduación de la secundaria: Viernes 8 de octubre del 2010 Había sido una mañana extensa cursando el ultimo año la gente pensaría que debía estar feliz y ansiosa por salir del colegio pero era todo lo contrario. No quería que estos días acabaran porque era sumamente feliz estando allí con mis amigas que me hacían reír todo el tiempo y porque tenía claro que cuando se terminara el año escolar seria poco lo que las vería. Una de mis amigas se acababa de graduar anticipadamente para iniciar su educación superior antes de que se acabara el año. Estaba feliz por ella por supuesto pero no podría evitar sentir nostalgia porque ella se perdería de las últimas semanas juntas como un grupo de amigas inseparables y que jamás habíamos tenido ni una pelea. Y porque el sufrimiento de Ben, mi mejor amigo niño me hacía sentirme tan mal creo que me corroía los huesos al verlo tan triste porque Angela se iba del colegio y jamás la iba volver a ver. Yo tenía más que claro que esos dos se gustaban y que tal vez se habían enamorado pero mi amiga le ganaron los celos y el orgullo de verlo jugar y hacerse amigo de otra chica y rompió su amistad con él y cualquier tipo de contacto y yo me uní mas a él tratando de que se dieran cuenta de lo tontos que estaban actuando. Pero mi intento fue en vano pero no del todo con Ben halle una gran amistad entre un chico y una chica que jamás había experimentado. No me gustaba. Simplemente lo veía como el hermano que nunca tuve y que entendía mis rarezas.

- ¿cómo te sientes?-le pregunte sentándome a su lado aprovechando que estábamos solos y nadie podría escuchar de que hablábamos.

- Pues ya parezco un Emo-dijo haciéndome reír

- No quiero que te cortes las venas-le dije siguiendo su juego y reímos a la vez. Luego le mire con más atención y supe que tras de su máscara de paz que le mostraba a los demás quienes le preguntaban acerca de Angela se había ido- la extrañaras

- Si y lo peor es que lo arruine todo y perdí cualquier oportunidad que tenia con ella-dijo y bajo la mirada.

- No, no, tú no has hecho nada-le dije rápidamente tratando de consolarlo.

- ¿entonces por qué se alejo?-pregunto retándome, el sabia y tenía claro que yo tenía la respuesta verdadera pero yo no podía decirle que ella estaba Celosa y prefirió alejarse.

- No lo sé, digo…-mire a otro lado tratando de que no me mirara a los ojos, yo no sabía mentir- es una tontería, tu sabes que a ella los papas la controlan mucho-trate de mentir pero no quise decir más y me calle.

- Tranquila, todo esto es mi culpa-dijo y lanzo un suspiro- eso me pasa por tonto- soltó una risita-me voy a suicidar.

- Cállate, no digas eso-le regañe pegándole un puño en el brazo y él se quejo de manera ficticia-ya, no te pegue tan duro!

- Es que pegas duro-dijo poniendo una falsa cara de dolor y sobándose el brazo - No seas exagerado, vamos ayúdame con lo del carnaval igual que los demás como niño bueno-le dije tomándolo de la mano y halándolo para que se levantara de su asiento

- Ok, vamos mi Bella-dijo resignándose, sabía que yo iba a insistir hasta que dijera que sí. No podía dejarlo que se la pasara toda la mañana de ese modo ya casi era evidente que estaba deprimido y sus amigos empezaban a molestarlo con Angela. Me ayudo Jessica para alegrarle el día y la mañana se paso rápidamente y el timbre para salir del colegio sonó y nos dirigimos a la salida donde nos encontramos con mi hermana Alice y nos reímos un rato hasta que llegamos al paradero de los buses y después de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de ambas siguió su camino.

- Esta raro-susurro Alice a mi lado

- Es por Angela-le dije, ella era mi confidente siempre le contaba todo y ella a mí. Una hermandad muy grande como solíamos decir.

Al llegar a casa Mama no estaba, me extrañe ella nunca se iba sin decirnos el día anterior y Papa por supuesto estaría trabajando y llegaría para el almuerzo. Me dispuse a cambiarme el uniforme para luego traer algo para comer. Salimos juntas como siempre para hacernos compañía. Teníamos que cruzar la calle poco transitada para encontrar una tienda vieja. Cuando una camioneta se detuvo justo frente a nosotras. Todo fue demasiado rápido dos hombres de gran tamaño nos tomaron y nos subieron a la camioneta mientras tratamos de gritar, pero nos amordazaron y fue imposible resistirse a tal magnitud de fuerza. No oí otra cosa que el sonido del motor y los sollozos silenciosos de mi hermana. Yo no podía llorar tenía los ojos extrañamente secos y el corazón me latía a un ritmo desbocado. Unos minutos después Alice se empezó a remover, supongo que tratando de sacarse de las cuerdas yo podía imaginar que hubiera dado resultado de no ser por el hombre de gran tamaño de ojos oscuros y de piel bronceada que la observo.

-es mejor que no hagas eso-advirtió el hombre con voz gruesa. De inmediato mi hermana se quedo quieta, no sin antes de ganarse una mirada envenenada de ambas. ¿Qué querían? Nosotras no teníamos dinero, no quería pensar en…pero el maldito profesor de Ética y sus películas tenían la culpa. Tal vez estábamos siendo secuestradas por la gente de Trata de personas. Esos pensamientos hicieron que por fin sintiera lagrimas en mis ojos, eso era peor que morir.¨ maldita sea, Isabella , ¿por qué nunca tuviste novio?¨ me regañe mentalmente ¨ ¿por qué nunca le confesaste tus sentimientos a ese chico? ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste? ¿Qué iba a ser de mi mama?¨ respire profundamente esperando que las lagrimas en mis ojos no se derramaran, no le iba a dar gusto a esos malditos. Si era lo que pensaba…¨ nosotras somos vírgenes ¨ pensé ¨ tal vez tendríamos oportunidad de escaparnos ¨ deseche esa idea rápidamente, no me iba a permitir vivir para algo como eso, preferiría morir a los dieciséis años antes que sufrir algo así. ¿y mi hermana? Solo tenía quince…

La camioneta se detuvo y nos bajaron rápidamente obligándonos a caminar. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pude divisar el avión que se encontraba frente a nosotras. Un grupo de personas estaban cerca de él. Mis ojos casi se salen cuando vi quienes eran. Nos desataron y mi hermana se hecho a correr donde estaban mis padres. Yo estaba confusa ¿los secuestraron también? ¿por qué nos desataron? ¿qué era lo que sucedía? ¿qué querían?

-señorita Swan, acompáñenos por favor-dijo el mismo hombre de la camioneta y caminando hacia donde se encontraba mi familia.

-¿qué es lo que pasa?- exigí saber cuando llegue a su lado y recibía un abrazo de mi madre que por alguna razón estaba tranquila pero preocupada.

- señorita,le contaremos todo en el trayecto-le mire con cara de que no me iba a mover si no me decia- usted y su hermana están siendo trasladas a el centro de Investigaciones RT78, por su seguridad y la de su familia… Ustedes nacieron con un gen muy raro que cuando llega a una edad especifica puede ser de ayuda o sumamente peligroso para la humanidad.-dijo serio mientras yo solo podía verle la cara que no tenia ni una pizca de burla o de chiste- depende de cómo sea utilizado, por eso el gobierno colombiano ha optado por trasladarlas de inmediato y que comiencen su entrenamiento como todos los demás antes de que el enemigo las localice-dijo y mire a mis padres quienes asentían.

- ¿cómo llegaron?-les pregunte a mis padres

- ya nos habían contado hace algunas horas atrás y nos trajeron para despedirnos-dijo mi padre

- ¿cómo? ¿ustedes no vienen con nosotras?-pregunte- no ire, me niego...¿quien nos asegura que lo que nos dicen es verdad?

- no, ellos serán custodiados por unos días por nuestros soldados y luego serán trasladados a otro país donde podrán vivir en paz.-dijo, mi hermana lanzo un sollozo- tienen que venir con nosotros

- ¿no los volveremos a ver?-pregunto mi hermana tratando de controlar el llanto

- por la seguridad de ellos no pueden acompañarnos, pero quizás en algunos años ustedes puedan visitarlos cuando ya tengan bajo control sus habilidades-dijo como si fuera un consuelo. Y de repente Alice se desmayo pero un chico de piel palida, ojos azules, cabello miel corto y sorprendentemente guapo la atrapo antes de caer al suelo a una velocidad increíble.

- Alice!-dije y tome su mano

- Es hora-dijo el hombre de la camioneta y mis padres se acercaron a nosotras y dándonos un beso se despidieron. El chico cargo a mi hermana hasta el avión y lo único que pude hacer fue seguirlo. La dejo con cuidado en uno de los asientos. Me senté junto a ella y mire al chico.

- ¿quién eres?-pregunte - soy Jasper- dijo y extendió su mano- uno de los chicos que estudia donde las van a llevar-retiro la mano al ver que no la iba a tomar.

- ¿cómo es?-dije y acaricie el castaño de Alice esperando que abriera sus ojos verdes.

- Es una Isla para que los Domers no nos localicen y podamos entrenar y prepararnos-dijo y me ofreció un par de relojes o eso creí.- No es un reloj común, es para comunicarse en caso de Emergencia, aunque en la Isla no es tan necesario, nunca se han visto Domers allí.

- ¿qué son los Domers?- pregunte esta vez mas curiosa.

- Son nuestros enemigos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera común- esos idiotas tienen el mismo gen que nosotros pero tienen ayuda Genética de Aro Vulturi, un genio en la ciencia pero malvado como el diablo-dijo y sus ojos oscurecieron mas, le tenia odio y me pregunte si era personal o simplemente tenia que odiarlo.

- Es decir que son mas poderosos que nosotros- acorte- genial-dije con ironía a lo que el chico rió

- Podrán tener la fuerza pero no la inteligencia-dijo- la ayuda genética que reciben de Aro les desmejora la capacidad de control de su cerebro y prácticamente tienen que ser controlados con una descarga eléctrica cuando hacen algo que le molesta a su jefe.

- ¿cómo sabes todo eso?-pregunte desconfiada

- es algo básico de lo que te enseñan, llevo allí dos años y he estado con esta…en cinco misiones-dijo despreocupadamente.

- ¿misiones?-inquirí

- si, cuando terminas el programa de Caza y tecnología S. A, te asignan misiones de categorí para que inicies tus practicas y tengas experiencias para enfrentarte a los Domers sin que salgas lastimado…o traumado-susurro esto ultimo- y luego te asignan misiones categoría A como con ustedes.

- ¿por qué somos categoría A?-pregunte con el ceño fruncido- por lo que me has contado debe haber algo mucho mas importante que recoger a dos nuevas personas con el gen.

- Son categoría A porque ustedes dos no son simples personas con el gen –dijo esta vez mas serio- ustedes son las primeras colombianas que nacen con el gen sin que mueran un par de años después o les den caza para que no desarrollen las habilidades...

- Y entonces ¿cómo es que tu lo posees?-dije mientras le abrochaba el reloj a mi hermana en su muñeca derecha. Ahora estábamos metidas en un lió que hacia correr en riesgo nuestras vidas.

- Porque yo soy un chico, y hay mas personas con el gen en el genero masculino que en el femenino- dijo- ustedes son un tesoro para Colombia porque hace mas de cinco generaciones que no se ven chicas con el gen-dijo esta vez con voz suave

- ¿pero no somos las únicas con este gen, verdad?-pregunte un poco asustada de que otra vez no lograría ser como los demás.

- No, claro que no son las únicas-dijo rodando los ojos como si fuera lo mas obvio incluso para mi.-hay mas pero de otros países, México, Argentina, Chile, Brasil, Venezuela, Todos los países de sur AMERICA, pero también algunos pocos de países que no son latinos, muy pocos.-dijo

- Pero somos las únicas de nuestro país- confirme y lance un suspiro- hace unas horas estaba en una vida normal y ahora…

- Estas metida en una realidad-termino por mi, me levante del asiento y me dirigí al baño. La vida se me había revuelto toda con algo que parecía de ficción pero que pasándolo a algo de mi país lo hacia ver algo mas real, mas vivido. Me dolía la cabeza, tenia demasiada información, todo había pasado de un modo rápido. Me lave la cara con agua para quitar de enzima el sueño que se me venia. ¿cuántos años tenia ese chico? Catorce o quince no parecía mas grande y sabia mas que cualquier persona común y corriente de mayor edad. Luego estaba de que nosotras éramos las únicas de nuestro país en muchos años que tenia el gen. Pero en parte era un alivio que nos contaran esto antes de que nos dieran caza como me había dicho el chico. Estaba también de que nuestros padres se lo tomaron con una calma inigualable. Casi estaba segura de que ellos ya sabían de mucho antes de todo esto. Tal vez todo este tiempo hayan sabido que éramos unos bichos raros. Bueno eso siempre lo he sabido pero solo se aplicaba a mi. Estábamos solo con la ropa que teníamos puestas, no habíamos probado bocado desde muy temprano. Y lo que mas me dolía era que me perdería los últimos días de secundaria ¿qué excusa usarían? ¿mis amigas se preocuparían en investigar?…las extrañaría…

ALICE SWAN 5:30 p m

Mi cabeza se sentía como si pesara una tonelada. Abrí mis ojos al recordar lo sucedido con mi hermana. Lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos Azulados que me miraban con curiosidad. Me levante rápidamente mirando para todos lados sin reconocer en donde me encontraba y con quien me encontraba. El chico que estaba frente a mi me examino cuidadosamente con la mirada. ¿quién era?

-BELLA!-grite desesperada al encontrarme sola con un chico en un lugar que no reconocía. Aunque fuera el chico mas lindo que hayan visto mis ojos. ¿se la habían llevado a otro lugar?

- Tranquila, ella esta en el baño, no tarda en regresar-dijo levantando las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo. - ¿quién eres?¿dónde estoy?¿qué me paso?-pregunte

- ¿Alice?, por fin despertaste-dijo mi hermana saliendo de una puerta.

- Bella !-dije aliviada y ella se sentó a mi lado, no pude evitar abrazarla y susurrarle en el oído:- ¿quién es ese chico?, creo que lo asuste cuando grite.

- Soy Jasper y no me asustaste-dijo el chico sorprendiéndonos, lo único que se me ocurrió fue reír como loca desquiciada y con la mirada que me echaba mi hermana sabia que ella también tenia ganas de reír hasta que se rindió y contagiamos al chico que decía llamarse Jasper, desconocia su apellido hasta el momento. Después de que me calme, mi hermana me contó lo que sabia y parecía como si me estuviera contando una película, me sentía parte de ese mundo.

Mientras ella hablaba no podía evitar sentir la mirada fija de aquel chico, era realmente guapo, en ocasiones nuestras miradas se encontraban y me sentía boba. Bella, me dio un codazo para que le pusiera atención. Cuando la mire supe que ella ya sabia que el chico me gustaba. Digo ¿a quien no? Parecía un chico modelo. Pero era mío. Casi no podía creer que estaba en un avión volando hacia una Isla para gente anormal . Mi hermana siempre había sido la rara de la familia, hasta mi mama decía que se la habían cambiado en el hospital. Si no fuera por el parecido físico a mis padres juraría que era adoptada. Ella misma lo aceptaba. No podía negárselo, ella pensaba diferente al resto de la gente, no le gustaba la violencia para nada incluso le hicieran lo que le hicieran, no lloraba cuando tenia que hacerlo, se reía sola y no explicaba porque, se reía dormida. Bueno yo hablaba dormida y ella era la que se reía. Le encantaba estudiar, digo, ¿cuál adolescente actual le gusta?, no le gusta el color rosa, le encanta escribir y leer, en ninguna de las generaciones de nuestra familia nadie había nacido con esos Hobby. Y para que negarlo nos gustaba utilizar la violencia para defendernos y con ello las groserías. Ella no podía ni pensarlas sin sentirse culpable. Yo era la curiosa y la que desafiaba las normas. Casi no me importaba lo que la gente pensara de mi, pero defendía la verdad con uñas y dientes. Me encantaba los deportes, era buena. Aunque mi estatura fuera 1, 50mts no era un impedimento para poder jugar Fútbol y ganarles siempre a todos. Era pequeña pero veloz. Y flaca pero fuerte. Aun me sentía triste por separarme de mis padres, nunca lo había hecho y menos si nunca voy a recibir noticias de ellos. Y ahora volvía le tristeza porque habíamos sido advertidas por Andrés que seriamos separadas ya que nos asignarían a grupos distintos pero nos veríamos en clases.

Genial, yo pensando que me iba salvar de estudiar. No tenia duda de que yo aria amigos rápidamente, era feliz conociendo nuevas personas pero mi hermana era casi antisocial, ella no era capaz de ser la primera en hablar a los demás y eso me preocupaba. ¿para que nos iban a separar? No era necesario. Pero la respuesta de Jasper fue que así nuestro progreso seria mas avanzado. Yo estaría en su grupo me dijo, pero algo no cuadraba en aquello de separarnos, y yo lo averiguaría. Tenia suficiente experiencia en eso de las excusas y mentiras como para darme cuanta de que me decían una. A Alice Swan nadie le oculta nada y mucho menos en estos momentos. Luego de averiguar algo le diría a mi hermana.

Al bajar del avión parecía como si estuviéramos en la Isla de Jursic Park, la de los dinosaurios. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal. Era una selva prácticamente, nunca me había imaginado estar mas alegre de no haberme puesto tanta ropa enzima.

No era tan caluroso, era agradable, no era tan frió como Bogota. Era simplemente agradable. Aunque ya podía ver la mueca que se formaba en los labios de mi hermana por el sol, se notaba que aquí hacia mas días con luz que en nuestra ciudad natal. Si, ella no era fan del sol. Mil veces me había dicho que prefería el frió que el sol. Gracias a Dios y ella había nacido en la ¨nevera¨ como le dicen a nuestra ciudad las personas que Vivian en otras zonas de Colombia mas calientes.

-no esta tan mal, no esta haciendo tanto calor-le dije rodando los ojos

-lo se, ¿a caso no te has dado cuenta que no tenemos ropa, para esta clase de lugares?-susurro y ya podía ver venir su famoso sonrojo.

-es verdad-dije dándome cuenta a que se refería. En realidad solo teníamos lo que traíamos enzima. Al parecer mi hermana no se había dado cuenta aun de sus escritos, no quería estar allí cuando lo hiciera, casi no podía vivir sin escribir.

- no se preocupen por eso, en cada una de sus habitaciones hay ropa para cada ocasión y de su talla-dijo otra voz distinta a las que habíamos oído en nuestro camino. Tenia un acento que no logre reconocer de que país exactamente era, estaba entre Argentino y Chileno.-tienen todo lo necesario para tener una estadía cómoda.

- Si, claro-murmuro mi hermana molesta, y decidí hablar esta vez yo, cuando ella estaba al limite de su genio podía dejar de ser la persona agradable que todo el mundo ve por fuera y convertirse en el mismo demonio en cuestión de segundos.

-Gracias, al menos sabemos que vamos a tener habitaciones-dije y mi hermana apretó mi mano yo respondí a su muestra de cariño yo tampoco quería que nos separaran pero si queríamos saber exactamente que sucedía aquí en este mundo de locos teníamos que aceptar. Podiamos superarlo, lo se.


	2. CAPITULO 2: CAPITAN EGOCENTRICO

**_SECRETO LATINO_**  
><strong><em>UN SECRETO QUE HARA DESPERTAR INSTINTOS OCULTOS EN TI. <em>**  
><strong><em>Normalmente las historias de Hollywood hacen que las personas creen un mundo totalmente alternativo, pero nunca hemos leído o visto historias como la que van a descubrir de los Latinos. Descubran una organización totalmente oculta de todas las personas y únete a la adicción de Secreto Latino.<em>**

_CAPITULO 2: CAPITAN EGOCENTRICO...DIGO CULLEN_

BELLA SWAN 8:00 PM

Un montón de helicópteros y uno que otro avión había allí, nunca había estado en un aeropuerto, porque nunca había viajado en avión pero a mí me parecía eso, un aeropuerto. Salvo que este estaba rodeado de una naturaleza inigualable, las luces que había allí nos mostraban mucha vegetación. Luego de que el señor Argentino se metiera en nuestra conversación a susurros con mi hermana nos dio una tarjeta negra de crédito sin fondos para lo que necesitáramos mientras me preguntaba ¿en dónde diablos aquí íbamos hacer compras? Y ¿de sonde había salido ese dinero Si mis padres no tienen ni una casa propia? Pero tenía claro que si nos ofrecían ese dinero de alguna manera nos la harían pagar. Debí negarme a subir en ese avión, aunque creo que me hubieran obligado a subir. La violencia no es el camino, repetí en mi mente respirando profundamente guardando en uno de mis bolsillos la tarjeta negra. Un Jeep rojo aparco cerca de nosotras, asustándome por frenar en seco haciendo sonar las gigantes ruedas en el pavimento.

-llego nuestro transporte, chicas-dijo Jasper subiéndose en la parte delantera y mi hermana que antes me estaba hablando se quedaba muda.

-¿por qué en esa cosa?-dije asombrada creo que no podría estirar mi pie hasta allá sin caerme y hacer el ridículo.

-veras el camino es algo rocoso, los demás autos se dañarían- y luego se pegó en la frente y dijo una maldición en voz baja.-disculpen mis modales-se bajó y ayudo a mi hermana a subir a la gigante máquina. Luego extendió su mano hacia mí y evite mirarle los ojos y él tome como apoyo y subí de un brinco y milagrosamente no me caí, mi hermana me observo y reímos juntas, ella sabía que era la que estaba pensando. Arranco a andar el auto, si se le puede llamar así, y lo único que se oyó durante todo el camino fue el fastidioso ruido del motor. Llegamos a una parte que era pavimentada.

-desde el camino pavimentado en adelante tienen permiso para salir en los horarios establecidos-dijo Jasper

-¿qué horarios?-pregunte

-mientras no sea en horas de clase, en horas de dormir pueden hacerlo- sonrió-es realmente como si fuera una ciudad…

Termino de decir esa frase y prácticamente la ciudad que había mencionado apareció ante nuestros ojos.

- hay un centro comercial-dijo mi hermana emocionada

- y cine, tal vez podamos ir un fin de semana-le dijo guiñándole un ojo y ella le dedicaba una sonrisa. Tenía que ser Alice, no habíamos llegado y ya había conseguido un chico.

- Cuenta con ello-le respondió, dirigí mi mirada a la ventana era demasiado empalagoso para ver

- Hay piscina en cada una de los edificios, en donde se quedara Isabella está la más grande-dijo pero no le mire-hay restaurantes, hay un extenso parque, aulas de práctica, de tecnología, la sala de realidad virtual es una de mis favoritas.

- Suena divertido-dijo Alice siguiendole el jueguito. - Si, lo es, después de todo nos lo deben después de lo mucho que estudiamos en la semana-dijo

Deje de prestarles atención y me concentre en ver por la ventana y recibir el viento en mi rostro, cerré los ojos, estaba estresada no hallaba la hora de llegar a la dichosa habitación para entrar en el baño y poder relajarme con una ducha, creo que los músculos de mí cuello iban a reventar en cualquier momento.

-Bells , llegamos-dijo mi hermana sacudiéndome después de un largo momento. Mire donde habíamos parado y enfrente había un gran edificio. Era viernes, y yo estaba en una isla lejos de mis amigos. No había nadie cerca, supuse que era su tiempo libre y lo estaban disfrutando como Jasper nos explico.

- este es tu edificio Isabella-dijo Jasper- el de tu hermana esta en esa dirección-señalo a la derecha-el primero que encuentres, pero hasta mañana puedes visitarla. Cuando quieras excepto después de las nueve de la noche. El teniente de mayor rango de tu edificio te conducirá a tu habitación.

- Adiós, nos vemos mañana-dijo mi hermana y me abrazo, no pude evitar revolvedme incomoda, no era una despedida para siempre como con nuestros padres. - Que duermas bien Alice-dije cuando por fin me soltó.

- Hasta mañana, Isabella-dijo Jasper dejándome sola allí, creo que debi haberle dicho que me dijera Bella odiaba mi nombre completo pero no queria hacer amistades tan pronto.

Me gire y camine hacia el edificio pensando en correr de allí. Seria inútil era una isla. Bien pensado el genio que construyo esta cárcel en medio de la nada. La puerta estaba abierta entonces entre con paso firme, esta gente no me iba comer. O eso esperaba.

LUJO. Fue la única palabra que ocupo mi mente por unos segundos o quizás minutos. Pero es que estaba con la mente aturdida de tantas cosas que solo he visto por televisión de las grandes mansiones u hoteles más caros del mundo entero. Creo que mis piernas parecían gelatina. Me gire hacia la puerta lista para salir e ir a buscar a mi hermana y Jasper, esta gente debe estar equivocadas de personas, yo no pertenecía a este lugar.

- Isabella Swan- dijo una voz aterciopelada masculina haciéndome quedar congelada en mi lugar. No supe si girarme hacia él y hacer como si nada o continuar mi camino de escape lejos de este lugar con la esperanza de que no me atraparan. Después de vacilar por algunos segundos decidí girarme soltando un suspiro.

- ¿si?-dije y al levantar la mirada casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. ¿es que aquí nadie era normal? ¿no podían ser menos guapos? Juro que si seguía así en este lugar me iban a matar dé la impresión. Aun no podía ni asimilar la belleza de Jasper y me mandaban a uno más guapo. Creo que me dolían los ojos de solo verlo: tenía el cabello cobrizo, rostro de ángel o de súper modelo, llevaba una camisa esqueleto negra dejando relucir sus músculos en los brazos, podría jurar que debajo de esa camisa se escondían más músculos. Pero sus ojos verdes fue lo que me dejo casi temblando, eran hermosos por supuesto pero demasiados serios para alguien tan joven creo que podría tener diecinueve o veinte años por su apariencia física si no fuera por que sus ojos decían tengo cincuenta.

- Llega una hora tarde, ¿quién la trajo hasta aquí?-dijo como si me estuviera regañando, fruncí el ceño a mi nadie me regaña- ¿he de adivinar que fue el teniente Hale Jasper?- hasta ese momento me di cuenta que tenia acento Mexicano, y yo que siempre había creído que los Mexicanos tenían una personalidad increíblemente genial. Me limite asentir con la cabeza- bien, sígame la llevare a su habitación-dijo y empezó a caminar rápidamente casi me tocaba correr para seguirle el paso. Entramos en un ascensor de puertas doradas y el silencio reino, sentía como me examinaba con la mirada, eso me irrito aun más cuando bajamos y no paro de mirarme hasta que explote.

- ¿QUÉ?!- Casi le grite haciendo que se apartara de mi un paso- ¿por qué me mira de esa manera?, ¿es que acaso no sabe que es de mala educación?-dije molesta y roja de la rabia, tenia suficiente con saber que era mas que rara para que el me lo recordara, yo no le miraba de esa forma y tenia méritos para hacerlo.

- ¿por qué no trajo consigo sus pertenencias?-pregunto extrañado omitiendo mi pregunta - porque prácticamente me trajeron a la fuerza-dije cerrando los ojos y respire profundo un par de veces calmándome y diciéndome a mi misma: no quieres golpearlo, no quieres golpearlo, eso es malo. Unas tres veces antes de abrir nuevamente los ojos, encontrándome con un par que me miraban un poco divertido. Fantástico, el chico tenia sentido del humor.

- No sabia que ahora los traían a la fuerza-se burlo y siguió caminando dándome la espalda.

- Considérese informado-le dije bruscamente haciéndolo detener y girarse con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿acaso no sabes quien soy yo?-pregunto ingenuo

- no estoy aquí por psíquica-le dije apretando los labios medio molesta por su actitud de superior y medio divertida porque estaba discutiendo con éxito por primera vez y mi hermana no estaba para verlo.

- Soy el capitán Cullen-dijo casi escupiendo las palabras a través de sus perfectos dientes.- tu eres una cadete aquí, me debes respeto.

- Yo no soy…nada-murmure molesta por su vocabulario militar- y usted no se llene la boca diciendo CAPITAN por que para mi usted solo es una persona-dije me sentí satisfecha de ver la cara de incredulidad que tenia Cullen, no me dijo su nombre.- ahora me puede conducir a mi habitación o podemos seguir discutiendo toda la noche, puedo ser muy terca cuando quiero-dije retándole con la mirada a pesar de que él era una cabeza mas grande que yo.

No dijo nada simplemente me sonrió como si yo me fuera arrepentir de lo que decía y continuo su camino y yo lo seguí con la frente en alto. Y nos detuvimos después de atravesar una sala hermosa en la última puerta que había allí.

- Su habitación, huerita-dijo sonriendo falsamente- la mía queda aquí seguidita, asegúrese de portarse bien-dijo como si fuera imposible- ya aprenderá las reglas- me entrego una tarjeta plateada- nos vemos el lunes, seguro y te ganaras unos cuantos castigos –dijo pasando la tarjeta plateada por una abertura y abriendo su habitación-y yo estaré encantado de asignarle unos cuantos, que pase buenas noches cadete Swan-sonrió antes de cerrar tras un portazo.

- Capitán egocéntrico-dije yo antes de pasar por la abertura la tarjeta que me había dado y tuviera luz verde para abrir la puerta y cerrarla del mismo modo que él. Mire alrededor pegando mi espalada en la puerta- esto es increíble- susurre al ver una gran cama doble suave y esponjosa para mi, solo para mi. Toda la decoración era a blanco y negro y a un lado había un gran ventanal que me mostraba una hermosa vista, era el último piso, si no estaba mal este edificio tenia como 12 pisos.

Solté una risita histérica, mi cama, era demasiado…no pude evitar reírme como loca, sabia que después vendrían las lagrimas, así que me dirigí al armario había mucha ropa, demasiada, nunca había tenido tanta ropa en mi vida, busque algo que sirviera de pijama: una pantaloneta azul oscuro y una camisa esqueleto blanca. Había un uniforme con un logo, después lo vería solo quería bañarme. Me dirigí al baño y tenía una bañera azulada, un lujo, no pude evitar pensar nuevamente, me quite mi ropa que era horrible y común a comparación de todo lo demás pero que conservaría como mi tesoro en este lugar y el reloj negro de última tecnología. Me metí en la ducha y abrí la regadera de donde salió agua fría haciéndome soltar un pequeño grito pero luego la disfrute, estaba perfecta para el clima. Aunque hubiera preferido no salir de la bañera en toda la noche tuve que hacerlo porque ya tenía demasiado sueño.

La cama era tal como lo había imaginado suave y esponjosa, no dura como la que tenía en casa. No llore como creí que lo haría, puse mi mente en blanco y me dormí rápidamente. Desperté a la madrugada en medio de jadeos y con la respiración acelerada, los sueños vividos eran un tormento para mí y el haber despertado en un lugar extraño no hizo bien.

Me levante, en este lugar tendría que haber una cocina en algún lado, eso me pasa por no prestar atención por donde camino en lugar de estar discutiendo con el Capitán egocéntrico. Salí de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, había por lo menos cinco habitaciones más a parte de la mía y no quería despertar a nadie a las cuatro de la mañana, era su fin de semana libre después de todo. Camine descalza por el pasillo y llegue a la hermosa sala que había cruzado y justo al lado había una puerta donde estaba la cocina. Sonreí alegre de no haberme perdido o algo por el estilo.

- ¿se te perdió algo?-susurro en mi oído haciéndome pegar un brinco. Me gire y le mire mal.

- Aparte de egocéntrico eres desconsiderado-murmure molesta- y no se me perdió nada, estoy buscando algo para tomar- dije y tome un baso y lo llene de agua.

- ¿qué hace despierta tan temprano?-dijo apoyándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos, desgraciadamente se veía bien, nuevamente el pensamiento de modelo cruzo por mi mente.

- Ok, ya me canse-dije y me le acerque hasta una distancia considerable- deja de tratarme de usted, no creo que seas tan viejo como para hacerlo y es raro-dije y puse el baso con agua en la mesa que había allí.

- No es raro, simplemente no es de caballeros tutear a las personas que no conoces –dijo

- Los caballeros se extinguieron junto a los dragones-dije y bebí un par de sorbos antes de seguir hablando-y no me importa para mi es raro que me hables de usted cuando sabes que soy Isabella Swan.

- Solo se tu nombre porque mi mayor me dijo que una chica de dieciséis años con ese nombre seria la nueva, y que tenia que vigilarte muy bien-dijo y se me acerco mas-no se porque tantos tratos especiales, te dieron la mejor habitación, quieren que te de un recorrido completo con los demás que están mas avanzados y lo merecen. ¿eres una riquilla verdad?-solté una risa

- Te has matado el cerebro llegando a esa deducción ¿verdad?-reí nuevamente- es decir, Jasper, el teniente. ¿sabe mas que tu?-dije y deje el baso nuevamente para reírme con mas comodidad- se nota que el que escupe hacia arriba siempre le cae en la cara

- ¿quién eres?-dijo acorralándome en la pared dejándome sin salida, jamás había estado tan cerca de un chico de esa manera, de forma en que nuestros pechos chocaban cada vez que inhalábamos aire. Me dejo callada y muda.- si no eres una riquilla debes ser hija de alguien importante, te disfrazaron bien con esa ropa que traías puesta, responde –exigió pegándole un puño a la pared haciéndome salir de mi trance. Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo aparte suavemente y el respondió alejándose a medida que le indicaban mis manos. Le mire por unos segundos antes de tomar mi baso nuevamente.

- No soy importante-dije y salí de la cocina dirigiéndome a la habitación, entre y me bebí todo el agua de un solo sorbo, ¿qué clase de gente había en este lugar? ¿solo gente de la alta sociedad para que pensara en eso?, aunque los tratos especiales venían del gobierno, yo no tenia la culpa, es mas no los había exigido, ni los necesitaba. Bueno tal vez la ropa nada mas, la habitación la podrían dejar para alguien mas, el recorrido podría ser para cuando llegara el momento. Con razón y el chico me tenia ojeriza, el tenia mayor cargo y había estado no se cuanto tiempo y venia yo…y venia con estrellita, yo misma odiaba esas cosas. Se deben conseguir con esfuerzo las cosas.

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana yo estaba organizada con un pantalón suave y una camisa para salir a buscar a mi hermana. Pero tocaron la puerta.

-SWAN, salga hay cosas que hacer-grito a quien menos quería ver hoy.

-ya voy CULLEN-grite también y abrí la puerta

-Capitán CULLEN para ti-dijo e hizo una mueca.

-¿tienes que arruinar la diversión siempre?-dije sonriéndole amistosamente

-no veo nada divertido-dijo pero pude ver una chispa de diversión en sus ojos. Con eso me basto para continuar mi camino hacia la salida. Me detuve cuando vi a 7 personas allí. -Chicos les presento a la nueva: Swan-dijo Sánchez pasando a mi lado como si nada y señalándome.

Habían tres chicos uno demasiado grandes y musculosos de pelo rizado y oscuro, otro chico mas flacucho, de ojos azules y cabello un poco largo, me sonrió trate de devolverle la sonrisa, otro chico mas fornido ojos cafés, pálido y de gafas y por ultimo una hermosa chica de cabello rojizo, ojos azules y esbelta. Eran los más jóvenes luego estaba un señor de traje militar calvo y dos personas de negro que supuse eran sus escoltas.

-hola-trate de decir pero salió un susurro de mi boca.

-otra cadete, genial-dijo el chico que me había sonreído tenia acento chileno

- de hecho, Mcarty, ella es capitán- corrigió el calvo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

- ¿qué?!-dijimos Cullen y yo al mismo tiempo pero con diferente tono, el de ira y el mío de horror.

- Como lo oyen, tendrá un rango igual al del Capitán Cullen-me entrego una carpeta con un papel que decía Capitán Swan Isabella

- Oiga, yo no puedo recibirle esto, es mas yo no tengo idea de que hacer-dije extendiéndole la carpeta para devolvérsela.

- Es evidente que no lo sabe, es una escuincla-dijo Cullen molesto

- El mismo presidente de Colombia estuvo de acuerdo con su nombramiento, creo que ahora entienden todos ¿verdad?-dijo y solo con mencionar a mi país ya todos me miraron como bicho raro, sentía como si en los últimos segundos me hubieran crecido tentáculos en todo el cuerpo.

- ¿es colombiana?-pregunto la chica con sorpresa- es la primera vez que llega una de ese país.

- No es solo una, son dos-corrigió nuevamente-Isabella y Alice Swan -dijo – señorita, espero que para el lunes tenga todo en claro, todas la normas y pueda iniciar su entrenamiento sin demora. Capitán Cullen, su misión-dijo entregándole una carpeta negra y este la tomo en silencio.-que tengan un excelente recorrido-dijo puso su mano en su frente como un militar y los demás respondieron de igual manera y se marcho.

- Ahora estaremos en boca de todos tenemos una Colombiana en el equipo-dijo el chico de ojos azules- teniente Mcarty Emment, para servirle mi Capitán-dijo haciendo nuevamente esa señal de militar. Le mire contrariada, yo no quería que me dijeran de esa forma sonaba mas formal de lo que yo quería.

- Teniente, Martínez David para servirle mi capitán-dijo el chico más grande, era un español. También hizo el saludo militar.

- De inteligencia Vargas Francisco para servirle mi Capitán-dijo el de lentes luego de hacer lo mismo que los demás.

- Teniente Denaly Tanya-dijo la chica casi acecinándome con la mirada, todos eran mas grandes que yo, tanto en estatura como en edad, ellos debían tener como 17 años o dieciocho, no podían tener mas pero parecían al igual que Cullen mas maduros, podría encajar con ellos pero ahora creo que me había ganado dos enemigos sin quererlo.

- Un gusto conocerlos a todos-dije y deje la carpeta que me habían dado en la primera mesita que vi, tenia que arreglar eso de ser Capitán pronto.

- Esto debe ser una maldita broma-murmuro molesto Cullen haciéndonos mirarlo. Estaba leyendo el contenido de la carpeta negra. La tiro al suelo antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Me quede estupefacta, ¿qué bicho le había picado ahora? Pero al parecer no fui la única sorprendida por su comportamiento los demás miraban la puerta incrédulos a lo que habían visto. Ese no era el comportamiento normal de Cullen. Recogí del suelo las hojas y la carpeta y cuando las estaba acomodando mi nombre escrito llamo mi atención.

La misión era yo, tenia que vigilarme todo el tiempo y encargarse de que el gen RT79 Estuviera protegido en cada una de las misiones que se me asignarían de la fecha en adelante. Tenia que hacer informes sobre mi evolución y enseñarme todo sobre el centro de investigación. Gen RT79, Juraría que el numero que me habían dicho era 78 en lugar de 79. Por ultimo estaba algo mucho mas importante era categoría A porque ahora éramos buscadas en todo el mundo por la gente de Aro ya que poseíamos el gen que tanto estaban buscando.

- No entiendo, ¿no tengo el mismo gen que ustedes?- pregunte mirándolos a todos.

- No, si no les han dado caza es porque no aparecieron con el gen normal que tenemos nosotros-dijo el chileno Emment-y con su clase de gen se les duplica el trabajo a los Domers para encontrar a las personas que lo poseen, en tu país existen mas cazadores porque de allí siempre ha surgido el gen RT79 y simplemente se deshacen de los demás o los reclutan para hacer experimentos.

- Por eso es que no hemos visto a Colombianos desde hace años-dijo David el español.

- Y mucho menos chicas, tuvo que ser muy difícil localizarlas-dijo el de inteligencia Francisco- aunque si ya eres misión A supongo que tenemos infiltrados en el centro-dijo y abrió un portátil que tenia en su regazo y empezó a teclear demasiado rápido, era un experto en computadoras, no lucia como Nerd en realidad hubiera sido en cualquier Colegio del mundo el chico popular, le lucían los lentes.

- Esto es de locos-susurre para mi misma saliendo de allí.


	3. CAPITULO 3: GRADO VS PELEA

_**CAPITULO 3: GRADO VS PELEA**_

ISABELLA SWAN

Subí al ascensor y en el cuarto piso subieron dos chicas y un chico, todos estaban hablando portugués o eso pensaba, no es que distinga muy bien los idiomas pero debían ser brasileños. Todos me miraban de forma rara, supongo que ya sabían que era la nueva. Salí casi corriendo cuando llegamos al primer piso. Ahora se veían carros por todos lados yendo y viniendo, mas gente. Camine con prisa hacia la dirección que Jasper me había señalado en la noche. Cuando llegue a otro edificio similar al de donde había salido, excepto que esta tenia una bandera color rojo y la mía tenía una azul. Pero no tenia idea de donde ir a buscar a mi hermana tenia casi la misma cantidad de pisos que el edificio primero. Me dirigí a la sombra de un árbol grande y me senté en una de las grandes raíces que sobresalían del terreno. Todo era iluminado por los rayos del sol que hacia que todo se viera mas brillante, mas colorido. Estaba agradecida que no fuera tan caluroso, simplemente hacia sol pero no era para preocuparme por el momento.

- ¿admirando el paisaje?-dijo una voz masculina con acento italiano. Dirigí mi vista hacia arriba encontrándome con un par de zafiros curiosos y una sonrisa esplendida. Se la devolví con ánimo. Por fin una persona que fuera agradable.

- Es muy lindo-admití- ¿qué haces halla arriba?

- Bueno, estaba admirando la belleza de la naturaleza, cuando algo mas hermoso ocupo mi atención-dijo y bajo de un brinco de donde estaba, muy ágil- no hay duda que las mujeres es lo mas hermoso que existe.-Mi famoso sonrojo apareció así que me levante tratando de que el viento me ayudara.- ¿cómo te llamas?, no creo haberte visto antes.

- Soy Isabella Swan, nueva en todo esto-el tomo mi mano y la beso

- Un placer, mi nombre es Anthony Di More a tus servicios-dijo y solté su mano rápidamente. Estaba empezando a sentirme incomoda, como deseaba tener a mis amigos en estos momentos para tomarlos como escudo y escabullirme.

- Un gusto Anthony-dije

- ¿a que equipo perteneces?-pregunto curioso, la palabra modelo cruzo nuevamente mi mente.

- No tengo idea de cómo se llama, creo que lo dirige el Capitán Cullen ¿lo conoces?-pregunte al ver como se desvanecía su sonrisa.

- Si, lo conozco desde hace un par de años-dijo y suspiro- es una lástima que estés en su equipo y no en el mío.

- ¿cómo se llama tu equipo?-pregunte, y su sonrisa volvió

- TROYA- dijo con orgullo

- Vaya nombre-dije sonriendo-¿sabes cómo se llama el mío?

- Te va gustar: ODISEA- dijo y reímos

- Muy griego –dije- bueno creo que tendré que entrar para buscar a mi hermana…

- ¿puedo acompañarte?-pregunto- así podremos conocernos mejor, amiga Bella.-acaricio mi nombre con su acento a pesar de que no le habia pedido que me llamara asi.

- Claro-dije alegre por su aclaración de Amiga y nos dirigimos al edificio de la bandera roja.

- ¿cuándo llegaste?-pregunto - ayer en la noche-dije mirando por todos lados buscando a Alice

- ¿de qué país eres? No logro identificarlo en tu voz-dijo, le mire por un segundo antes de apartar la mirada

- Colombia-dije y este paro casi bruscamente

- No lo puedo creer, eres de Colombia-dijo y en un radio de tres metros todos voltearon a vernos. Él se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y bajo la voz

-lo siento, me tomaste desprevenido, nunca hemos tenido a nadie de allá- dijo y me sonrió avergonzado

- Tranquilo creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esa clase de reacciones-suspire, volví a mi búsqueda.

- Y son dos, eso es algo realmente importante-dijo mientras la figura de Alice aparecía a mi vista

- ¡ALICE!-grite antes de que se alejara de mí. Ella se giró y vino hacia mí con Jasper.

- Bells , pensé que estarías en tu recorrido-dijo confundida

- ¿cómo sabes eso?-pregunte

- esta mañana un hombre calvo me informo que nos darían un recorrido por separado y que no podría verte antes de las seis-dijo y frunció el ceño-¿qué paso?

- Bueno, mi guía estaba molesto y no creo que quiera verme por lo menos en un siglo-dije con vergüenza

- ¿qué hiciste?-dijo espantada

- nada ¿cómo crees que voy hacer algo?-fruncí el ceño-me conoces. Además no tuve la culpa de que el Capitán egocéntrico este loco.-Anthony a mi lado lo ataco la risa de repente.

- Capitán egocéntrico-volvió a reír.

- Y ¿quién es el?-pregunto mi hermana fijándose en mi acompañante por primera vez

- Anthony, para servirte-dijo inclinándose un poco mientras mi hermana me miraba estupefacta.

- Ya se-dije sonriéndole, sabía que la tenía tonta con sus modales y su muy atractivo cuerpo y su voz.

- ¿cuántos años tienes?-pregunto mí hermana

- diecinueve-dijo sonriéndole

- vaya, ¿desde hace cuánto estás aquí?-interrogo Alice

- desde hace siete años-dijo-no era tan acogedor como ahora pero es mi hogar.

- ¿cómo se llama tu equipo?-le pregunte a ella antes de que abriera la boca, a ella si la controlaban las hormonas.

- RAYO-dijo Jasper hablando por primera vez en toda la conversación

- SWAN!-grito esa odiosa y melodiosa voz

- Magnifico-exclame yo con entusiasmo fingido, mientras mi hermana miraba hacia atrás mío con los ojos bien abiertos pero no estaba segura si era que le sorprendía lo guapo que era o tenia genio porque estaba gritándome.

- ¿quién es el loco que grita nuestro apellido?-pregunto fastidiada dirigiéndole miradas coléricas a Cullen.

- El capitán egocéntrico, perdón, Cullen-dijo Anthony cuándo el que parecía súper modelo se acercó más a nuestro grupo.

- Swan, en nuestro grupo no tienes corona, te estamos esperando para comenzar el recorrido-dijo pero no quise girarme para mirarle

- No es egocéntrico, es un idiota-dijo mi hermana- no le hables a mi hermana de esa forma ¡Capitán tarado!-dijo y cuando iba a despotricar más cosas Jasper le callo poniéndole una mano en la boca mientras un montón de gente se giraba a vernos. Mi hermana comenzaba a patalear para sacarse de las manos de Jasper.

- Perdónela Capitán, es nueva-dijo mientras Alice prácticamente lo mataba con la mirada

- Hermanas tenían que ser-dijo Cullen- enséñale las reglas, para la próxima…

- ¿para la próxima que?-pregunte yo girándome dándole la cara furiosa. Estaba cansada de este chico.

- Para la próxima tendrá que pasarla toda una semana en el calabozo por irrespeto a la autoridad-dijo retándome con la mirada

- No veo ninguna autoridad en ningún lado-dije rodando los ojos

- Ella no es Capitán como tú, considérate informada-dijo repitiendo lo último intentándolo hacer en mi voz

- ¿es eso cierto Jasper?-pregunte sin apartar la mirada de las esmeraldas que habían frente a mí.

- Si, ella solo es teniente-dijo tartamudeando

- Eres un…-me mordí la lengua no me gustaba decir groserías nunca y este chico lograba sacar lo peor de mí. Lance un pequeño grito antes de empujarlo y salir huyendo de allí. Habían exclamaciones de asombro surgiendo de todas las direcciones, solo pude correr más rápido adentrándome en el espesor de los árboles y plantas. Estaba tan encolerizada que no se por cuánto tiempo estuve caminando, divise un gran tronco y me senté allí.

- No eres tan tranquila –observó

- ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?-murmure entre dientes, hubo silencio por unos minutos cerré los ojos, podía percibir en mi espalda sus ojos clavados. Disfrute del silencio mientras duro.

- Lo siento-dijo, abrí los ojos de inmediato topándome con dos esmeraldas arrepentidas.

- ¿qué?-pregunte casi incrédula

- no lo repetiré-advirtió

- es algo-murmure y me levante del tronco sacudiendo mi trasero que se había llenado de tierra y pedazos de tronco.-bueno, creo que es mi turno.

- ¿turno para qué?-pregunto confundido

- para disculparme-dije

- ¿por qué tendrías que disculparte?-pregunto estrañado y sorprendido

- bueno, yo…-me aclare la garganta- por haberte llamado Capitán egocéntrico y por no haberte esperado para hacer el recorrido-dije- pero supuse que no querrías hacerlo y por eso te habías ido.

- ¿por qué no habría de querer hacer el recorrido?-pregunto confundido

- bueno, tú piensas que soy una riquilla y que tengo corona-dije exhibiéndole mi punto.

- Si, lo había pensado pero estaba equivocado-dijo-no hice el intento de conocerte…

- Si, las apariencias engañan-dije

Después de esa conversación hicimos el recorrido por toda la isla mostrándonos cada uno de los edificios y explicándonos que hacían pruebas de distintas categorías, con las nuevas armas, nunca había conocido tantas maneras de matar hasta que llegamos al edificio de Caza. Creo que en la noche iba a tener más pesadillas. Los días pasaron y con ellas me asignaron responsabilidades y obligaciones por el cargo de Capitán que tenía que pese haber intentado que me quitaran ese nombramiento no funciono. Casi no veía a mi hermana durante todo el día, si no era porque estaba ocupada era porque estaba demasiado agotada como para ir a visitarla ya que ella tenía prohibido entrar en mi edificio por ser de menor rango su equipo. Era ilógico. Dure molesta por eso varios días. Aprendía a defenderme con mi cuerpo, era realmente difícil, pero lograba al final de cada lección derrotar a mi oponente, ganándome varios morados en el cuerpo por la fuerza ejercida. También las armas de toda clase se fueron metiendo en mi mundo, estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada al disparar a un muñeco. Yo que odiaba la violencia ahora tenía que ejercerla.

El Capitán Cullen y yo tuvimos una buena pelea ya que yo no quería luchar con nadie y el me saco de mis límites y terminamos en una lucha física, en la que él me dejo tirada en el suelo y sin fuerzas en menos de cinco minutos. Pero tuve como consuelo que dure más que los demás a los que se enfrentó. Nuestras discusiones eran pan de todos los días. Nuestro equipo al principio estuvo sorprendido hasta que se acostumbraron a oírnos pelear por cualquier cosa. El casi siempre terminaba ganándome y yo me vengaba en la clase de lucha. Había aprendido bien como para a las ocho semanas de haber iniciado durar hasta quince minutos luchando con él.

En ocasiones tenía noticias de mi hermana que se había convertido en la más rápida de su equipo y que tenía un gran avance físico, más que el mío. Pero yo tenía más avance en la parte intelectual. Aprendí a manejar la tecnología que nos brindaban para salvar vidas en una emergencia, me encantaba la medicina, y logre realizar en el laboratorio un elixir para evitar que la piel fuera traspasada fácilmente con una duración de dos horas. La llame violeta K porque tenía el color y porque yo la invente con ayuda de lo que había visto que trataban de realizar en los laboratorios.

ALICE SWAN DICIEMBRE 3 DEL 2010 8:00 AM

El mismo pitido de todos los días sonó nuevamente, esta vez lo tire con fuerza hacia la pared. Se lo había ganado. Estaba molida, no quería levantarme de la cama en todo el vendito día si era posible. Dos meses en este lugar y parecía como si fuera explotada. Toda la semana entrenando y estudiando química y física que no se me daba del todo bien y lo odiaba al igual que las matemáticas. Era peor que el colegio. Me estaban achicharrando el cerebro con tanto para repasar. Se le daba mejor a mi hermana que a mí. Abrace el peluche que me había dado Jazz hace unos días que cumplíamos un mes de ser novios y me acomode dispuesta a dormirme de nuevo. Pero la luz del sol de repente entro en mi habitación pegándome en toda la cara.

- ¿estás loco?-pregunte tapándome con las mantas

- arriba, es el último día de entrenamiento ya tendremos todo el fin de semana para descansar-dijo Jazz, tendría que quitarle la tarjeta de mi habitación para que dejara de entrar sin permiso y me arruinara mis planes de un fin de semana más largo.

- Te juro que si no fuera porque eres mi novio, te torturaría por no dejarme dormir-dije cuando me quito las mantas-pero como lo eres-dije con voz dulce cogí el oso de peluche y se lo tire con fuerza dándole en la cara.

- Eso dolió-se quejó recogiendo el peluche y dejándolo en el sillón rojo que había allí.

- Para que aprendas-dije - levántate, llegaremos tarde a la clase que dicta el Capitán Cullen-advirtió

- Si fuera por mí no iría donde el capitán tarado-dije- no sé cómo mi hermana no ha enloquecido con ese tipo.

- Sus peleas son buenas de ver, es lógico que se gustan-dijo yo hice cara de asco

- Cállate, mi hermana se merece alguien mejor que un tonto que a futuro la va a matar a rabietas-dije y me levante de la cama-alguien como el guapo de Anthony

- ¿guapo?-dijo celoso, yo rodee los ojos

- sabes que le quiero para Bells, es lindo y es obvio que le gusta mi hermana, pero ella lo aleja como si estuviera espantando moscas, no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella para saber qué le pasa con el pobre-dije mientras enrollaba mis manos en su cuello y luego el me regalaba el beso de buenos días. Teníamos que comportarnos durante la semana sin exhibiciones de cariño, pero cuando llegaba el fin de semana parecíamos un chicle.

- Bueno organízate, no queremos que nos vuelvan a llevar al calabozo ¿verdad?-dijo apartándome

- Sería mejor que ir a escuchar al odioso ese-dije rodando los ojos mientras me metía en el baño. Si, ya había visitado el calabozo dos veces gracias al Capitán Cullen. No era como siempre me había imaginado un calabozo, simplemente nos encerraban en una habitación de cristal, vigilados por cámaras y con comida dos veces al día, a base de pan y leche. Luego de cumplir la sentencia predispuesta nos hacían disculpar públicamente y repetir la frase: ¨tango pantalones de gallina y Boca que lavare con el jabón del respeto¨ era muy humillante la primera vez que me llevaron fue porque me metí en una de las peleas de Bella y Cullen, donde deje a relucir mi parte física y le patee el trasero al capitán tarado, estuve estupenda, pero a los cinco minutos la otra chica de su grupo se interpuso y entre los dos me dejaron en el suelo en cuestión de segundos. Era obvio que el capitán no había dado lo mejor de sí, ya hubiera querido una buena pelea con él por haber gritado a mi hermana delante de todo el mundo. Y Jasper también fue llevado con migo al calabozo por haber querido defenderme del castigo. Mi hermana también hubiera llevado del bulto si no tuviera el mismo rango que ese odioso y estúpido capitán.

La segunda vez que visite el calabozo fue porque no quise decir esa humillante oración, me dejaron tres días más allí pero esa vez sin la compañía de Jasper, fue más aburrido así que cuando tuve nuevamente que repetir esas palabras fue el costo bastante superficial ya que ese día Jazz se me declaro y me pidió que fuera su novia en una de las fuentes iluminadas en la noche con helado cubierto con chocolate. Fue tan tierno que creo haber llegado al cielo cuando me dio un beso.

- Alice!, apúrate- dijo Jazz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Ya estoy lista-dije dándole la última pasada a mi cabello con el cepillo y saliendo-vamos

- Espero que este tu hermana para defendernos si llegamos tarde-dijo mientras corríamos por las escaleras de emergencias en lugar de tomar el ascensor esto marcaba como una emergencia.

- Somos los más veloces, no llegaremos tarde-dije y le guiñe un ojo para darle confianza. Este chico me traía loca desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Sin embargo creo no podía evitar sentir que algo raro pasaba con esta nueva vida. Me había propuesto investigar qué era lo que realmente pasaba en este lugar y el porqué de haber nombrado a Bella Capitán y a mi Teniente si las dos somos hermanas y supuestamente tenemos ese gen. Y no eran celos. No había logrado nada porque siempre mantienen el edificio blanco con exagerada seguridad, solo pensar que puede haber allí de importante que no nos dejan entrar hacia que me desvelara en las noches. Tampoco es que tuviera tiempo para dedicarme a investigar con juicio.

No conversaba con mi hermana más de dos minutos al día porque siempre llegaba a fastidiar el Capitán Cullen. Porque si tan solo pudiera darle una señal clara de mi propósito estaría segura que ella investigaría por su parte. Bella me conocía mejor que yo misma, llegaba a saber cosas de mí con tan solo mirarme a los ojos, examinarlos detalladamente. Juro que en ocasiones pensaba que esos ojos cafés avellana de los cuales ella era dueña podían ver el alma de las personas. Era intimidante cuando quería, era pálida, de labios delgados y rosa, cabello castaño con rayos rojizos, ni muy delgada ni gorda. Ella era hermosa a los ojos de todos nosotros pero ella se creía fea y normal, cuando era todo lo contrario tenía todo lo que una chica envidiaría inteligencia y belleza. Algún día tendría que darse cuenta de lo que podría lograr con ello si se lo propusiera. Sobre todo si utiliza los dotes femeninos para sacarse de encima a el Capitán Cullen.

- En fila- grito el Capitán tarado apenas llegamos al campo de entrenamiento.

- Lo dicho, nombra al diablo y este se aparece-me queje en voz baja

- ¿necesita algo teniente Swan?- me pregunto, no sé cómo rayos siempre lograba escuchar lo que se suponía que decía en voz baja. Desearía que Bella de vez encunado me relevara de esta clase. Si, ella también acompañaba a Cullen y tenía el mando para irse si quería pero raramente nunca lo había hecho.

- No Capitán-dije y fui a mi lugar, busque con la mirada a Bella pero algo revolvió mi estómago al verla sentada a la sombra de un árbol con la mirada perdida y con sus ojos ya inundados de lágrimas. Borro con sus manos las lágrimas y se puso de pie en cuanto el Capitán Cullen la nombro sin mirarla. ¿qué le habían hecho? ¿por qué estaba llorando? Intente que sus ojos se toparan con los míos pero evadía todas las miradas de sorpresa y confusión porque mi hermana no había respondido de mala gana ni se había inmutado de que la había llamado por un apodo. Simplemente se paró justo al lado del Capitán sin chistar y perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Teniente Swan!- me grito- al frente, hoy tendrá la dicha de luchar con la Capitán Swan.- mi hermana no se movió de su lugar. Yo me dirigí a ella preocupada ¿qué le sucedía?

- Bells ¿estás bien? ¿qué te pasa?-pregunte lo más bajo y sintiendo la mirada del Capitán Cullen sobre nosotras.

- ¿qué?-pregunto ella volviendo a la realidad, fue una suerte que fuera yo con la que lucharía o ya la habrían derribado en cuestión de segundos. Ella no podía luchar en esas condiciones.

- Vamos, ¿en qué mundo andas?-la agarre del brazo y ella mirando alrededor vi que por fin la comprensión llegaba a su cerebro.

- OH! Lo siento-dijo y bajo la mirada- estoy un poco distraída, creo que es mejor que regrese a mi habitación…

- Te acompaño…-dije y empezamos a caminar pero el Capitán tarado se interpuso.

- ¿qué es lo que les pasa?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido-¿se volvieron sordas? O qué? He dicho que deben luchar según la última lección de ataque de espaldas que les enseñe.

- Capitán Cullen, déjenos retirarnos mi hermana no se siente bien-dije tragándome mi orgullo diciendo aquellas palabras. Solo se fijaba en mí, no había tenido en cuenta a mi hermana, era obvio que ni la había visto.

- He dicho que a luchar-ordeno con voz severa, me le iba a lanzar encima para darle su merecido pero Bella sostuvo mi brazo con fuerza.

- No lo hagas-susurro

- Pero es un hijo de…-comencé a decir pero me tapo la boca

- A luchar-dijo dando un paso hacia atrás y luego quitando su mano de mi boca. Odiaba que hiciera eso estaba hecha una furia y no quería desquitarme con ella, el tonto que tenía como compañero se lo merecía. Pero tarde o temprano vendría mi revancha con ese.

- Ok, hermanita-dije cuadrando mis hombros, daba gracias al cielo que no estaba lloviendo como los últimos días por el invierno o estaría llena de barro de nuevo.

- Comiencen ahora!-grito estresado el Capitán y ataque a Bella por la espalda, no era tan rápida como yo pero sus movimientos eran efectivos para sacarse de mis agarres. El enfrentamiento duro solo cuarenta segundos. Al final Bella estaba en el suelo y yo sobre ella mientras nuestros ojos se conectaban por unos segundos. Me levante y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

- ESO FUE PATETICO CAPITAN SWAN!-grito una vez más Cullen. Ella levanto la mirada hacia el- no estamos en tu escuelita para que haga ese espectáculo- ella hizo rechinar sus dientes lo empujo tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo y salió corriendo. Fue entonces que supe lo que tenía. Su grado, mañana era su grado y se lo iba a perder.

- Bella, espera-salí tras ella, tenía que consolarla. No era veloz para la lucha pero si para huir. Con el tiempo que llevaba aquí había logrado diferenciar los aromas de la naturaleza a lo demás. Nos lo habían enseñado en clases quien diría que había clase para aprender a diferenciar olores. Si no fuera por ello creo que no la habría encontrado tan rápido. Se encontraba sentada en un tronco que había afuera de su edificio. Estaba solo porque todos estaban en clases. No estaba llorando simplemente destrozaba una flor en sus manos con rabia.

- Bells, tranquila todo va estar bien-dije acercándome a su lado

- ¿así? ¿cuándo?-pregunto - sé porque estas así-le dije- es por lo de mañana ¿verdad?

- Es…que… ¿sabes lo que me he esforzado para graduarme?-pregunto con rabia y tiro los pétalos al suelo y se levantó- he esperado todos estos años ¿para qué? ¿para no estar con mis amigos en mi grado mientras estoy encerrada en este lugar?-me miro y se le escurrieron lágrimas de rabia- y ese pedazo de…-se contuvo de decir una grosería-piensa que esto es divertido…

- Ya, shshsh…-la abrace para calmarla. Minutos después ya estaba bien, pero llego el Capitán tarado para arruinarlo todo.

- Nos vemos luego-dijo y se fue dejando a Cullen con las palabras en la boca.

- Bien hecho, tonto-inquirí cruzando los brazos viendo subir los escalones del edificio a mi hermana.

- ¿qué?-se sorprendió a mi comentario

- bueno que querías ¿qué te aplaudiera por lo que le dijiste?-pregunte con sarcasmo.

- No tengo la culpa de que este rara-dijo frunciendo el ceño-no sé lo que le pasa

- Pues pasa que deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices-apreté mis manos en puños-mañana es su grado y se lo va a perder mientras tú le Jodes la vida-le grite

- ¿mañana se gradúa de la preparatoria?-dijo sorprendido, creo que con preparatoria se refería a la secundaria-pero es demasiado joven…

- si, se ha esforzado para salir joven-dije-soy solo un año menor que ella y me va ganando tres años en el estudio.

- Vaya que chavita- dijo en otro tono de voz que me hizo mirarle la cara. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro y en la mirada se le notaba que tramaba algo. Yo distinguía perfectamente esa mirada. Pero antes de poder preguntarle si quiera lo que era se alejó velozmente de mí.

- Genial, ahora me deja con la curiosidad-me dije a mi misma-y hablo sola…-mordí mi lengua, el sol de hoy me había afectado.

Suspire mirando en todas las direcciones para saber si alguien se había dado cuenta y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, uno de mis favoritos manejos de armas. Allí terminaba asustando a algunos con mi puntería. Había una chica argentina que me tenía miedo porque le sonreía entre cada tiro, pero es que siempre había querido hacer la sonrisa macabra de los actores en las películas de miedo cuando iban a matar a una persona. Algún día tendría que decirle que no era personal…algún día.


	4. CAPITULO 4: MENTIRAS

ISABELLA SWAN 4 de diciembre del 2010 4:30am

Un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación sonó, abrí mis ojos con pesadez, me había logrado dormir a las once de la noche después de haberlo intentado durante todo el día después de haber hablado con Alice. Aun tenia sueño, no quería levantarme hoy en todo el día. Pero el golpe volvió a sonar, seguida de la voz que menos quería escuchar.

-ibella, levántate, tenemos cosas que hacer-grito Cullen desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¿desde cuándo soy Bella para ti?-me causo un poco de gracia, creo que el haber tenido insomnio durante varios días me estaba afectando mi sentido del humor-vete, hoy es mi día libre no quiero salir.

-ha ¿no? ¿Ni siquiera a tu grado?-mis ojos hasta hace unos segundos cerrados se abrieron de inmediato. Me levante con cuidado de mi cama y abrí la puerta de un tirón.

-no es gracioso ¿sabes?-le dije molesta por su burla-vete a mamarle gallo a tu mamacita-le tire la puerta en la cara, o eso intente ya que su pie se interpuso.

-no es una broma-dijo riendo

-entonces ¿de qué te ríes idiota?-inquirí tratando de cerrar la puerta

-porque no tengo idea a que te refieres con: mamarle gallo-dijo, me moleste era demasiado temprano para sonrojarme y allí estaba en mis mejillas el maldito sonrojo. Esas palabras las usábamos los colombianos en lugar de tomar del pelo, y era la primera vez que me salía bien y este tonto no lo entendía. Me aparte de la puerta y este entro aun con esa magnífica sonrisa en sus labios. Retire la mirada antes de que mi sonrojo se volviera más tenue.

-si no vienes a fastidiarme ¿qué deseas?-pregunte

-yo deseo muchas cosas…-se calló cuando lo mire de mala gana-pero ya te lo dije, tenemos permiso para ir a tu grado-dijo

-¿qué? ¿Es enserio? ¿Tengo permiso?, ¿pero cómo?, yo no le he dicho a nadie más aparte de mi hermana…¿fue ella?-me empecé a mover de un lado a otro ansiosa pero el negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces quien…espera-me quede quieta- ¿cómo es eso de tenemos permiso? ¿Tu vienes con migo?-pregunte

-sí, algo así-dijo alzando un poco los hombros restándole importancia -explícate mejor-le exigí -va ir todo el equipo, necesitamos protegerte-dijo

-¿qué? ¿Todo el equipo?-pregunte con temor, solo sería una pesadilla tener a Tanya en mi Graduación-¿protegerme de qué?

-iremos a Colombia, es más que seguro que los Domers estarán vigilando-explico.

Me quede callada un par de minutos mientras examinaba las posibilidades de lo que él me decía. Pero lo único que podía visualizar era mis amigos con una sonrisa de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-y ¿cómo voy a graduarme si no he asistido en dos meses a clases?-pregunte

-contactos y dinero, solucionan todo-dijo- has estado enferma internada en una clínica por un mes por un virus que pescaste y otro mes en recuperación, milagrosamente puedes asistir a tu grado.

-que mentira-le halagué-es tu especialidad ¿verdad?, está bien, viajaremos a Colombia-sonreí

-bien, arréglate-ordeno- después de todo hoy te gradúas-salió de la habitación dándome intimidad para vestirme.

Corrí como remolino por toda la habitación, estaba ansiosa por llegar a Colombia y ver a mis amigos, sobre todo para saber cómo es que habían organizado todo con respecto al grado. Tome un vestido azul que me había gustado desde el primer DIA que lo vi pero que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de usarlo, bueno…oportunidades si pero ocasiones especiales como esta no. El vestido que llegaba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas, un poco esponjoso, bombacho como hubiera dicho mi madre era hermoso, tenía un listón para amarrar a la cintura en forma de moño del mismo color y extrapole (sin tirantas). Me puse unas sandalias plateadas y con mi pelo lo deje liso pero tome una flor azul sintética para cuando me quitara el birrete organizarlo un poco. Cuando me observe en el espejo quise haber tenido más tiempo para maquillarme. Nunca me había interesado la idea de hacerlo hasta hoy. Y me pregunte ¿por qué? Como estaba que llovía mucho tome uno de los abrigos negros y largos que tapaban todo mi vestido y llegaba a las rodillas. No quería que Cullen se burlara de mi o alguno de mis compañeros. Abrí los ojos de par en par de los nervios cuando tocaron la puerta. Respire profundo varias veces para calmarme antes de abrir.

-ya estas lista-confirmo Emment con una amable sonrisa, él también estaba vestido elegante pero juvenil. Se veía muy bien con su traje azul oscuro sin corbata y con tenis que iban con el atuendo. Muy al estilo de mi país. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-¿quién investigo?-le pregunte -bueno, el teniente Jasper nos dio algunos consejos para no desentonar-confeso

-te ves muy bien-le anime

-me siento muy cómodo con esta moda –dijo alzando los hombros restándole importancia. El chileno se veía bien, y me comencé a preocupar. ¿Cómo me pondría cuando viera a Cullen?

-¿vamos?-pregunto ofreciéndome su brazo como un caballero. Agradecí el gesto, las sandalias no eran tan altas pero era mejor estar asegurada para no caerme. Salimos juntos del edificio ya que los demás nos esperaban en el avión. Me ayudo a subir en el carro todo terreno gigantesco. Y el conductor puso en movimiento el aparato.

-Emment, ¿no la dejaron venir, verdad?-le pregunte, por un momento sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y negó con la cabeza

- lo sabía, no lo entiendo es mi hermana…

-sí, lo es-dijo-pero ella no puede viajar con nosotros, sería un riesgo mayor el que correríamos…y creedme que el Capitán Cullen se está arriesgando mucho con esta salida.

-no creo que los Domers sepan de esta salida-dije

-ellos están en todas partes, los de inteligencia tienen algunos infiltrados en su equipo, pero no hemos logrado saber cuáles son-dijo

-¿por qué aceptaron venir entonces?-inquirí sin comprender

-somos un equipo, tu eres la nueva y creemos que te lo mereces por tu esfuerzo en corto plazo-dijo con una sonrisa amistosa

-Tanya ¿piensa lo mismo?-su sonrisa se esfumo

-bueno, ella aria cualquier cosa por el Capitán-dijo, apreté los labios. Ella me tenía ojeriza desde el primer momento en que me vio. Y por si fuera poco me hacia la vida imposible.

-si…-acepte entre dientes, no era una idea muy alegre para mí.

-cambiemos de tema señorita-dijo con una sonrisa- hoy es tu día y creo que debemos estar atentos pero también debemos divertirnos

-tienes razón, Emment-dije

-y si me permites, estas muy hermosa-dijo los colores se me subieron a la cara.

-tranquila, es un cumplido nada mas-rio

-Emment , para mí los cumplidos traen consecuencias como esta-señale mi cara-gracias pero no te aproveches ¿vale?

-Ok, capitán-dijo aun riendo pero se quedó callado el resto del trayecto.

Subimos en el avión con prisa ya que empezaba a llover más fuerte. Fue una suerte que mi cabello no se hubiera mojado por el paraguas que Emment había tomado por precaución. Los demás chicos estaban en sus asientos conversando. David y Francisco estaba vestidos similar a Emment excepto que traían diferentes tonalidades de color en sus trajes. Me sentí débil cuando me fije en las otras dos personas. Ambos estaban conversando muy cerca. El con un traje negro parecía estar rodando un comercial de perfumes, sus esmeraldas relucían. Y ella con un vestido corto que llegaba a sus muslos color rojo parecía que no se cambiaba por nadie y con sus despampanantes curvas me hizo sentirme una niña pequeña.

Desee no haber salido de mi habitación, mi auto estima se fue directo hasta el piso en cuestión de segundos. No sé qué me afecto más: verlos tan perfectos o verlos juntos. Cuando notaron nuestra presencia se callaron.

-bueno, creo que ya podemos despegar-dijo Tanya observándome con desdén y con una sonrisa odiosa en sus labios. Se giró y fue a la cabina del piloto.

-te ves bien-dijo Cullen con una sonrisa

-sí, claro-dije entre dientes y me senté al lado de una de las ventanas y lo más alejada de él.

El vuelo fue bien, no hubo problema a pesar de la lluvia. Contemple el amanecer desde el cielo. Fue hermoso, la vista era perfecta, la tonalidad de colores, el sol saliendo, y el mar debajo de nosotros desaparecía hasta ser remplazado por casas y edificios. La charla entre Tanya y Cullen ya había terminado una hora antes de aterrizar. Era evidente el cambio de clima, hacia más frío. Camine con apuro hasta el auto que esperaba por nosotros. Quería llegar pronto.

-espera –me detuvo Cullen cogiéndome del brazo antes de abrir la puerta trasera.

-¿qué?-inquirí y viendo con el ceño fruncido su mano que me sostenía no tan fuerte como hace unos segundos…se iba deslizando por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano. Le mire confundida.

-nosotros nos vamos en ese-señalo con su otra mano un Porche rojo que estaba estacionado tras la camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados-Emment conducirá la camioneta y nos seguirán de cerca.

-¿estás loco? Es muy llamativo-le explique-no creo que mis compañeros hallan hecho el grado en un lugar lujoso.

-llamativo o no, tenemos que ir en el-dijo y empezó a halarme hacia el auto-este bebe tiene el equipo necesario por si se da una persecución.

-sí, y ¿cómo les explicare a mis amigos que me baje de un carro cuando antes andaba en bus?-le pregunte, vi de reojo como los demás subían a la camioneta mientras se reían. ¨ tenían que discutir ¨ alcance a oír.

-¿bus?-pregunto confundido-¿te refieres a un camión?

-¿qué?-pregunte yo peor de confundida-no estoy para explicarte que un bus es donde la gente va al trabajo, al colegio…etc.

-sí, un camión-dijo, suspire frustrada – yo me encargo de dar explicaciones ¿Ok?-dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y me ofrecía subir. No tuve elección que obedecerle, no quería perder tiempo ya casi era medio día.

-así me gusta-dijo cerrando la puerta y luego él se dirigió a su asiento.

-¿por qué decidiste viajar con migo?, Emment podría haber venido en tu lugar-dije cuando empezó a conducir.

-¿te molesta estar a solas con migo?-me respondió con otra pregunta

-¿te molesta a ti?-pregunte también, era lógico que no me molestaba. Pero el siempre buscaba la manera de hacerme enojar.

-no – respondió con un tono de voz distinto, le mire. Tenía la vista al frente pero una sonrisa surcaba en sus labios.

-no-dije y este me dirigió una fugaz mirada de confusión-no me molesta estar contigo-dije luego mire hacia la ventana-solo que en ocasiones…viertes alcohol en la herida.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos. Mientras me preguntaba que estaría pasando por su mente. -lo siento-dijo unos minutos después, mi corazón latió rápidamente

- suelo ser odioso…con las personas que me importan-murmuro lo último ¿mi cerebro ya me estaba engañando? ¿Estaba imaginando todo esto?

El resto del camino fue en un silencio incómodo. No tenía idea de que decirle para conversar. Ni tema de que hablar luego de lo que había dicho. Me sentía extrañamente cohibida. Encendí la radio para quitar la tensión. Lo único que logre fue sentirme más incómoda con canciones Cursis sonando en la mayoría de las emisoras. Me rendí y decidí apagarla. Estábamos en el centro de la ciudad, cuando giro para dirigirse a la Biblioteca Luis Ángel Arango. Una de las mejores y que tenía un teatro bonito. Así que no habían cambiado el lugar de la ceremonia. Después de dejar el auto en el parqueadero, que quedaba en el último piso de la biblioteca por el lado trasero. Subimos en el ascensor hasta el segundo piso donde se llevaría a cabo el Grado.

Pronto vi a compañeros de la jornada contraria y algunos de mi jornada. Estaban vestidos con sus togas y birretes vino -tintó, el color que habíamos elegido por nuestros uniformes. Buscaba con mis ojos a mis amigos. Cuando llegamos donde había más alumnos. Estaba de espaldas, parecía no haber cambiado nada en estos dos meses. Sonreí y corrí hacia él, tape sus ojos, mientras evitaba un ataque de risa

. -¿quién es?-pregunto- no es gracioso, se me va caer el estúpido gorro-se quejo

-adivina ¿quién soy?-pregunte con voz cantante

-¿BELLA?¿eres tú?-pregunto, afloje mi agarre y enseguida él se giró y me alzo y abrazo entre sus brazos.

- eres tu-dijo feliz y reímos ambos-¿pero dónde has estado, pensé que te habían secuestrado los alienígenas…-reímos, estaba muy cerca…alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de nosotros, Cullen levanto una ceja. Nos separamos de inmediato.

-Ben, te presento a…-se me quedaron las palabras en la boca ¿cómo era su nombre?

-Edward Cullen-estiro su mano y estrecho la de Ben

-¿y tú eres?-pregunto mi amigo con su mirada yendo de el a mí una y otra vez

-su novio-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras yo me atoraba con mi propia saliva.


	5. CAPITULO 5: CAPITAN EDWARD

_**CAPITULO 5: CAPITAN EDWARD**_

No paraba de toser y toser tratando de poder respirar. Ben me daba golpecitos en la espalda tratando de ayudarme. Yo solo podía dirigirle miradas envenenadas a mi compañero que había dicho que era mi novio. El parecía no darse cuenta de lo enojada que estaba por esta situación. ¿Por qué no dijo que era mi amigo? Hubiera preferido que dijera que era mi molesto hermanastro o algo similar. Capitán tarado, recrimine en mi mente.

Cuando logre recuperar el aliento una de mis amigas me atrapo y me llevo con el resto exigiendo explicaciones por mi desaparición. Les explique cómo me había dicho Cullen en la isla, una mentira. Pareció que dio resultado y me creyeron.

-¿y ese chico con el que vienes? ¿Quién es?-pregunto Jessica

-es Edward…-dije y en un tono más bajo y entre dientes-mi novio

-¿qué? ¿Cuándo te ganaste la lotería con ese Dios griego?-pregunto

-no tengo idea-dije tratando de reír

-¿desde cuándo son novios?-pregunto otra de mis amigas

-de hecho…desde hoy-dije porque si decía una mentira ellas sabrían como descubrirme

-¿hoy? Estas estrenando-dijo haciéndonos reír, de lejos vimos a las chicas que se creían divas de nuestro grupo se acercaban a Edward (me sorprendió su nombre), mientras se lo comían con la mirada. Se me quito la sonrisa del rostro. El las saludo con una sonrisa.

-ve por él, no lo dejes solo que los buitres abundan-me empujaron para que caminara hacia ellos. No tengo idea de donde me salió el coraje para ir y hacer mi papel de novia. Solo sé que llegue a su lado y me adueñe de su brazo que lo pase por mi hombro y mi mano rodeaba su cintura.

-hola chicas-les sonreí

-¿Bella?-pregunto su líder a la vez que su cara de coqueta desaparecía y sus ojos se fijaban en nosotros examinándonos.

-sí, tiempo sin verte Irina-le dije- veo que ya conociste a Edward…mi novio.-dije lo último con tono demasiado posesivo que me sorprendí a mí misma.

-vaya, eres novio de Isabella-dijo decepcionada- que lastima…-le guiño un ojo y se fue, fruncí el ceño nunca le había tenido ojeriza en todos estos años por que no se había metido con migo pero ahora creo que entendía a las chicas que la odiaban.

-¿qué fue eso?-dijo divertido Edward cuando me separe de él. Si supiera que yo también me estaba preguntando lo mismo.

-¿qué fue que?-trate de escabullirme

-no te hagas, lo que acaba de ocurrir ¿por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto

-bueno, se supone que le dijiste a mi amigo que somos novios-dije inventando una tonta excusa- y le sonríes a las primeras chicas que ves, no nos van a creer ni la mitad del cuento-le dije y se me ilumino el bombillo- además, ¿por qué dijiste que eras mi novio?

-bueno…-se aclaró la garganta nervioso-¿cómo mas vamos a explicar que no me separe de ti en todo el día? Novio sería la primera palabra en la que todos tus amigos pensarían.

-bueno ya que-dije-solo no te vuelvas acercar a esas chicas-dije- no son nada mío, no hay razón para que les hables.

-el chavo este…Ben-dijo en una mueca- ¿era tu novio?

-claro que no-dije de inmediato- carne de amiga no se come.

-¿qué?-

-es como el hermano que nunca tuve, y a una de mis amigas le gusta. Jamás me fijaría en el-le explique-¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-por la confianza que se tienen y el modo en que se saludaron

-es normal-dije-no le veo nada raro…es mi mejor amigo.-alce los hombros restándole importancia

-creo que es mejor que te pongas tu toga y birrete-aconsejo. Me dirigí al baño y allí me quite mi abrigo y rápidamente estuve lista para el grado que ya iba dar comienzo. Le di el abrigo a EDWARD para que me lo tuviera y la banda comenzó a tocar la melodía de entrada para los alumnos.

Después de unas horas todos tiramos los birretes hacia el techo en señal de despedida y comenzamos a felicitarnos los unos a los otros. Pronto fuimos saliendo poco a poco del auditorio.

-felicitaciones- dijo sorprendiéndome con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. Le dirigí una tímida sonrisa. Me sentí con calor así que me quite la toga dejando relucir mi vestido.

-me pasas mi abrigo-le pedí cuando sentí un corrientazos de frío en mi espalda. No me proponía enfermarme ni tampoco que me viera con esa mirada que tenía. No hubo movimiento de su parte.

-oye ¿no me oíste?-le pregunte y el salió de su embelesamiento con un parpadeo

-¿disculpa?-pregunto un poco aturdido, creo que mas palido que de contumbre.

-¿me pasas mi abrigo?, por favor-extendí mi mano, pero solo tomo la toga y me ayudo a ponerme el abrigo.-gracias, ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes mareado por la altura?-pregunte un poco preocupada por su modo de actuar, a algunos extranjeros les afectaba la altura de Bogotá. -no, estoy…solo un poco distraído, ya sabes tenemos que estar pendientes de los Domers-dijo y luego miro hacia todos lados.

-creo que no saben que estamos aquí-dijo

-¿quién no sabe que están aquí?-pregunto Ben curioso mientras yo se la devolvía con nervios.

-unos amigos que quedaron de llegar-dijo Edward dirigiéndole una mirada engreída, fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-¿y tus padres?-pregunto Ben ignorando a mi acompañante.

-he…ellos…-tartamudee- ya se fueron-mordí mi labio

-pero, ¿te dejaron ir a la fiesta de despedida?-pregunto Mire a Edward esperando que me dijera si tenía permiso para eso o tendría que regresar de inmediato. El me observo por unos segundos y asintió. Le regale una sonrisa de agradecimiento. -claro, nosotros vamos-dije feliz y tome la mano de Edward.

-No Bells, solo podemos ir los que nos graduamos-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- conoces a nuestro profesor, es muy estricto, no quiere sorpresitas.

-OH no…-me queje he hice una mueca de desagrado. No podría ir sin Edward.

-no importa, yo puedo hacer de tu acompañante a tu novio no le va importar ¿verdad?-dijo para hacer enojar a Ben le conocía tan bien. Le pegue un puño en el brazo por necio. Edward se tenso a mi lado, creo que estaba a punto de golpear a Ben.

-no seas tonto-le regañe, Ben hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Aw, ¿has estado enferma o entrenando con pesas?-dijo sobándose, le mire confundida- me pegaste más duro que la última vez.

-lo siento- me disculpe- no medí la fuerza

-ya lo sé, un poco más y me fracturas el brazo-dijo

-no exageres-rodee los ojos

-no exagero-murmuro entre dientes

-yo puedo hablar con tu maestro-dijo Edward a mi lado cuando me iba volver a disculpar

- no creo que tú lo logres convencer-dije, era imposible que él le diera permiso a un desconocido.

- Confía en mí, esto es lo mío-dijo con tanta confianza que me fue imposible contradecirle. Lo observe caminar nuevamente hacia el interior de ese auditorio.

- Te dio duro ¿o qué?-pregunto Ben llamando mi atención

- ¿de qué hablas?-le pregunte

- que no pensé que fueras de las chicas que se enamoran rápido-dijo

- y no lo soy-dije comprendiendo todo- me gusta eso es todo. No puedo pasar el límite de solo gusto al amor. Yo no lo amo ¿entiendes?-dije frunciendo el ceño. Era una de las reglas de ese vendito lugar, no es posible tener una relación sentimental cuando eres Capitán. En especial yo que tengo el gen 79.

- No he dicho que lo ames, pero si sigues mirándolo con la boca abierta es donde te encaminas-dijo y dio un suspiro-lo sé por experiencia.-dijo en otro tono de voz, uno más triste

. - ¿no se ha solucionado nada con Angela?-le pregunte

- hoy es la primera vez que la veo desde ese día-dijo sonriendo con tristeza, le di un abrazo.

- Lo siento, te diría que lucharas por ella, pero no creo que se vuelvan a ver a partir de hoy nunca más-dije

- Lo sé, el espacio que se abrió es muy grande y estoy tan seguro como tú que ella lo abrirá más-dijo y me aparte de el

-esto lo voy a superar te lo juro

- Solo no te consigas una tonta ¿vale?-le dije-eres muy valioso

- No se vale, tú ya lo hiciste-dijo riendo

- No seas malo, solo es distinto-sonreí

- El mexicano fue el que se ganó el premio mayor contigo.-dijo

- No estoy segura de eso-murmure incomoda, tenía muchas ganas de decirle toda la verdad, sobre la farsa que habíamos inventado solo para venir a mi grado.

- Solo adviértele que si te hace daño se las tendrá que ver conmigo-dijo serio no pude evitar reírme. Mi pobre amigo quedaría tendido en el suelo en cuestión de segundos con tan solo un movimiento de Cullen.

- No seas tonto-dije mientras rodeaba los ojos

- Bueno, cambiemos de tema-propuso-¿tu hermana?

- Bien, ella está donde mi abuela-menti

- Qué bien-dijo-¿crees que lo logro?-pregunto mirando en dirección al auditorio. Edward regresaba con gesto pasivo. Neutro. Rogué al cielo porque así fuera.

- Listo, creo que podemos bajar al aparcamiento-dijo

- ¿qué te dijo?-pregunte ansiosa

- podemos asistir, me dio las indicaciones para llegar por nuestro lado ya que el medio de transporte que contrataron está completo.-dijo

- no podrás ir en los buses-concluyo Ben por el

- bueno no importa, podré asistir a la fiesta-dije-¿en dónde la van hacer?

- En un lugar llamado la Calera-asentí la conocía, desde allí se podía ver toda la ciudad y era lindo en la noche.

- Contratamos un lugar que nos sirve para todos nosotros, luces y todo-dijo

- Un antro, que bien-dijo Edward

- No es un lugar súper lujoso, pero no es un antro-dijo enojado Ben, muy ofendido.

- Antro, le llamamos a los lugares como discotecas-se explicó antes de tomar mi mano-¿bajamos? Son pocos los que quedamos.-observo alrededor.

- Si, vamos-acepte

- Nos vemos Harry Potter –se despidió Cullen mofándose. Suspire, esta noche se veía larga.

- Adiós Ben, nos vemos en la fiesta-dije y subimos al ascensor

En el auto Cullen y yo seguíamos al autobús donde iban mis compañeros ya que no quise que llegáramos antes que todos ellos. No me estaba sintiendo bien respecto a estar sola con Edward. Atrás de nuestro auto nos seguía el equipo que ya me habían felicitado cuando estábamos en el parqueadero del auditorio. Tanya no había movido sus labios en señal de nada. Yo agradecí eso, no me deleitaba la hipocresía.

- Bella-llamo Axel sacándome de mis cavilaciones

- ¿sí?-

- ¿qué clase de música bailas?-pregunto curioso

- bueno, es muy poco…pero se me da mejor para no pisar a mi compañero música como merengue y algo lento-confesé-no se me da bien algo rápido, ¿por qué?

- Es una fiesta donde vamos a ir, y yo soy tu compañero…-se aclaró la garganta-ya sabes quiero que la pases bien.

- OH, si...-no supe que decir

- ¿Crees que podrías bailar conmigo? Digo, sería lo más seguro si los Domers nos encuentran, que nos encuentren juntos ¿qué piensas?-pregunto llevándose una mano a su cabello y revolviéndoselo. Me sentí rara.

- No me importaría, pero como te dije no creo que los Domers aparezcan-dije tratando de llevar la conversación hacia el mismo lugar que el: MI SEGURIDAD.

- Creo que llegamos-anuncio cuando el autobús se estaciono en frente de una cabaña grande decorada con luces navideñas. Me recordó otro tema más. Esperaba que nos dejaran comunicar con mis padres ese día. Cuando nos bajamos del auto, mis compañeros nos veían como bichos raros.

- No eras muy popular ¿verdad?-dijo Cullen tomando mi mano y caminando hacia la entrada.

- Me he esmerado por no llamar la atención-dije

- ¿por qué?-

- no quiero ser una descerebrada sin alma-dije cuando vimos pasar a Irina y su grupito.

- No es necesario que lo seas, y no sé cómo le hiciste para no llamar la atención todos estos años-dijo

- Es fácil, nunca me interese por ser vanidosa con mi cabello, ni tener la falda alta, ni hacer que nadie me viera-dije

- No me refería a eso-dijo rodando los ojos. Entramos a la cabaña que como había pensado tenia ambiente navideño, tenía una chimenea encendida daba calor para el espantoso frío que sentía gracias al vestido. Y en el fondo un salón oscuro con luces y música de discoteca. Me fascino el lugar.

- A que te refieres ¿entonces?-pregunte, el dio un suspiro tomándome de la cintura atrayéndome a él. Quedando nuestros rostros separados por un par de centímetros. Mientras una de sus manos me sostenía firmemente para no alejarme de él, como quería hacerlo porque estaba muerta del miedo, de nervios, de mariposas alborotadas en mi estómago, de pena, de ansiedad. La otra mano fue subiendo acariciando mi hombro, mi cuello, mi mejilla…se me estaba yendo el aire cuando sus dedos pasaron por mis labios. y en todo ese tiempo que para mí fueron eternidades mis ojos no se despegaron de los suyos. Me perdí en el espesor, en el bosque que había pintado en ellos.

- ¿cómo no llamaste la atención de los chicos que estas rodeada?, ¿cómo hiciste para que nadie supiera de lo que se pierden?-pregunto en un susurro, su aliento pegando en mi rostro, haciendo que mi corazón latiera tan locamente que lo sintiera hasta en las sienes de mi cabeza.

- Yo…-sentí mi boca raramente seca y me puse más nerviosa porque sus ojos ya no eran mi punto de concentración sino su boca.

- Bella, mira que…-la voz de Jessica se esfumo de repente, gracias a ello recupere mi razón y me aparte de el de inmediato

- lo siento no quise interrumpir…

- No te preocupes-le dije de inmediato mientras me alejaba unos pasos de Edward y recogía mi cabello con la flor azul de medio lado

-¿qué me querías decir? - Pusimos algunas fotos tuyas en el video que hicimos para esta noche y queríamos que pasaras a verlo junto a los demás-dijo y me di cuenta que solo faltábamos nosotros por pasar. ¿hace cuánto estábamos en esa posición?

- Si claro, vamos-dije y empezamos a caminar hacia la discoteca. Y nos sentamos a ver el video, pero al final no tuve ni idea de lo que vi. Tenía en mi mente la imagen que podríamos estar dando frente a todos. Y asombrosamente me gustaba la imagen que tenía en mi cabeza. Fui consciente de la música cuando Ben se acercó y me llamo varias veces.

- ¿Vamos a bailar?-pregunto en mi oído cuando no le entendí. Escuche el tipo de música y negué con la cabeza.

- Sabes que no bailo Reggaetón –le dije, rodó los ojos y se fue de mi vista. Busque con la mirada a Edward pero no estaba. Decidí que necesitaba beber algo para que se me quitara la sequedad de mi garganta. Me dirigí a la barra, donde pedían todas sus bebidas.

- Una Coca-Cola, por favor-le pedí al muchacho que estaba allí, me la dio con una pajilla

-gracias-y tome un gran sorbo, luego otro y otro hasta que se acabó. Me sorprendí, sí que estaba sedienta. Me quite el abrigo cuando estuve al lado de la chimenea, allí estaba sola, no había nadie. Todos se encontraban bailando en la discoteca. ¿qué se había hecho Cullen? ¿no se suponía que no me iba dejar sola? Me empecé a preocupar, ¿los Domers nos habían encontrado? ¿se lo habían llevado? No. Era el Capitán Cullen, nadie podía contra él. Me levante dispuesta a preguntarles a los del equipo si lo habían visto. No camine ni dos pasos cuando alguien me tapo la boca y me metió a uno de los baños y cerro con seguro. Me lo quite de enzima rápido lista para golpearlo cuando me di cuenta que era Emment.

- ¿pero qué te pasa? ¿por qué haces eso? ¿quieres que te mate?-pregunte, este me hizo señal de silencio.

- Hay Domers afuera-dijo

- Y Cullen ¿dónde está?-pregunte esta vez poniéndome en el papel de Capitán.

- Está tomando cartas en el asunto-dijo

- ¿dónde está?-volví a repetir-¿cuántos son?

- Solo son dos, están interceptándolos con los demás para que no den alarma para que vengan los demás-dijo

- Vamos ayudarles-dije caminando hacia la puerta, pero el nuevamente me detuvo.

- No podemos, si te ven lo más seguro es que ataquen y se arme aquí una guerra…los superiores nos despellejaran vivos si te exponemos-dijo

- ¿pero no me están entrenando para eso?-pregunte

- tú lo has dicho, te estamos entrenando, aun no estas lista.-dijo serio

- soy Capitán, me tienes que hacer caso-le dije como mi último recurso, no podía dejar a Edward…

- lo eres, pero no estas a cargo de esta misión-dijo y me sonrió. Fruncí el ceño, hoy que si me agradaba la idea de Capitán no tenía autoridad.

- ¿entonces que vamos hacer?¿quedarnos aquí en el baño sin hacer nada?-pregunte

- no, esa no es mi orden-dijo negando con la cabeza

- ¿cuál es?-dije confundida

- te voy a vigilar, mientras tu disfrutas de la fiesta-dijo

- ¿qué?¿cómo quieres que disfrute de la fiesta cuando sé que afuera están los Domers?-pregunte incrédula

- no nos subestimes, ya hemos ido a suficientes misiones como para saber que dos Domers no son gran cosa-dijo relajado-no te inquietes en menos de una hora estarás nuevamente con el Capitán Cullen…

- ¿estás seguro?-pregunte preocupada - completamente, si el Capitán supiera que es demasiado riesgo ya te habría sacado de aquí-dijo

- tienes razón-dije en un suspiro tendría que confiar en su experiencia.

Horas más tarde, estaba nuevamente en la chimenea con Emment de guarda espaldas a unos metros de mí. Cansada y con sueño porque me habían obligado a bailar con una de esas canciones donde todos se juntan saltando y brincando. Me había logrado escapar unos minutos atrás de mis compañeros que ya estaban ebrios y querían que siguiera bailando como trompo en la pista de baile. Me concentre en el fuego mientras esperaba que Emment me dijera que ya podíamos irnos y que Cullen solo se había tardado por que se le había olvidado que tenía que avisarnos que estaba sano y salvo. Había, había, hubiera, hubiera…esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza con eco.

¿Será que los atraparon? ¿Podría escapar a tiempo solo con Emment? Comenzó a sonar música lenta, me imagino que ya estarán cansados de tanto bailar. -¿me permites esta pieza?-pregunto esa voz tan aterciopelada haciéndome parar de un brinco.-no quise asustarte. -¿qué paso? ¿Está todo bien?-pregunte ansiosa por tener respuestas.

-todo está controlado-dijo sin expresión angustiosa, omití que me dijera detalles.

-¿por qué no me avisaste?-pregunte frunciendo el ceño

-no quise molestar, estabas muy entretenida viendo el video-dijo

-pues para la próxima es mejor que me avises-dije-se supone que somos un equipo-asintió rodando los ojos.

-¿ahora podemos bailar?-pregunto ofreciéndome su mano-no quiero irme sin haber bailado aunque sea una vez

-bien-dije tomando su mano, que estaba tibia.

Nos mecimos al ritmo de la música, allí lejos de todos, me había percatado de que Lucas había desaparecido. Me apretó más a él, mientras yo trataba de no ver sus ojos. Había dado con el problema de la vez anterior, sus ojos me hipnotizaban como un hechizo y era lo que me ponía boba. Su mano hizo que mi rostro girara para que le viera. Concéntrate en su frente me dije cuando levante la vista. Fue en vano sus ojos me atraparon de inmediato. Sentí un escalo frío cuando su dedo índice pasó por mi hombro. El miedo que antes me había dominado se esfumo y solo quedaban los nervios. A pesar de que él era más grande que yo se las arregló para que quedáramos cara a cara. Yo mirando hacia arriba y el hacia abajo. Y esta vez fueron sus ojos los que viajaron a otro punto de mi rostro. Los míos lo imitaron y se concentraron en sus labios, en como tenían ese tono rojizo, en cómo se iban entre abriendo dejando relucir un par de dientes, en como salía su aliento que golpeaba mi rostro y que olía a menta, en cómo se iban acercando…cerré los ojos…

Un estallido de emociones se apoderó de mí, cuando nuestros labios se rozaron por primera vez, fui a las estrellas, mi corazón parecía que se fuera a salir, mis mejillas se sentían calientes, mi estómago tenía vértigo de lo rápido que había viajado al cielo. Mis manos que no se en que momento viajaron hasta su cuello acariciaban su sedoso cabello cobrizo mandando corrientazos a todo punto de mi cuerpo. Sus manos me apretaban más a él casi como si ambos deseáramos no separarnos y estar así para siempre… Sus labios dulces y tiernos pasaron a ser feroces e insistentes de un momento a otro, reclamando lo que deseaba con su lengua. Ese otro sentimiento me desconcertó, porque fue como si hubiera nacido en él y me lo hubiera transmitido con sus besos, ese sentimiento de pasión, de deseo. No quería despegarme de él, pero la necesidad de aire frío fue más grande que la del calor que estaba sintiendo. Me separe de el con un jadeo de ambos. Ambos agitados por la falta de aire nos observamos a los ojos confirmando que lo que había acabado de pasar fuera cierto. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y poco a poco por los míos también.

Después fui yo la que reclamo sus labios deseando probar la miel que había saboreado momentos antes. Me volvería adicta por sus labios. El un poco sorprendido por lo ocurrido respondió a mi demanda como antes y pronto el fuego volvió a mi cuerpo. ¿Frío? No, estaba quemándome viva. ¿Capitán? Que importaba si nos veían ¿Domers? Que se mueran los desgraciados esperándonos, podía estar así toda la noche. ¿Comida? Podía vivir de sus labios y no moriría de hambre. ¿Decencia? ¿Orgullo? ¿Respeto? ¿Responsabilidad? Nada, aún seguía pegada a sus labios y no me separaba por las cosas que decía mi lado razonable. Fue el quien corto el beso. Sentí que estaba perdida ¿había sido yo la que hizo eso?, ¿cómo diablos iba explicar ese impulso? Lo más importante ¿por qué nos besamos? ¿Le atraería yo como el a mí? ¿Qué pasaría a partir de hoy? Las risas de unos compañeros saliendo de la discoteca nos hicieron separar.

-Hey, ¿qué están haciendo los tortolitos aquí afuera?-dijo uno y los otros tres se rieron

-fue el que se ganó a la monjita-siguieron riendo

-amigo, tienes suerte-dijo caminando hacia nosotros y casi cayéndose de la borrachera-esa chica es la más difícil de todas-me señalo hice una mueca de asco, Bryan tomo demasiado, pensé.

- ¿cómo le hiciste?-le pregunto con dificultad mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Edward quien se quitó de su lado de inmediato, con el ceño fruncido.

-no soy tu amigo ¿vale?-dijo con voz ronca- y Bella no es una cosa para que hables así de ella ¿Ok?

-pero si estás bien linda, Bellita-dijo Manuel a mi lado y acaricio mi mejilla. Me quite de su lado tan rápido como pude, estaban demasiado ebrios y eran unos completos babosos.

-vámonos-le pedí a Edward el asintió, tomo mi mano empujo a uno que otro y salimos de la cabaña.

-sucios Cabrones-dijo enojado y prácticamente me llevaba arrastras hacia el auto y hacia mucha presión en mi muñeca. No dejaba pasar la sangre. Logre que me soltara cuando subí al auto. Y el dio la vuelta refunfuñando y subió en la parte del piloto. Quede adolorida en la parte de la muñeca, mañana tendría un hematoma, arranco a toda velocidad y los otros nos seguían. Me acaricie la muñeca en silencio, no quería decir palabra. Primero el beso espectacular y luego esto. Era suficiente por el momento. No era un maldito cuento de hadas de Disney. Seguramente todo volvería a la normalidad.

Llegamos a un hotel, me quedo claro que no viajaríamos por el momento a la isla. Emment y los demás también se registraron y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones en silencio. Tire mi bolso en una silla y yo me acosté en la cama rápidamente quitándome las sandalias que me estaban torturando. Me estaba quedando dormida cuando la melodía de un celular me puso en alerta. Busque por todos lados de dónde provenía el sonido. Tenía sueño y quería dormirme. Me sorprendí que el sonido saliera de mi bolso, desde que estaba en la isla no tenía un celular. Saque el aparato rápidamente. *número desconocido *leí antes de pulsar la tecla contestar.

-¿alo?-conteste como siempre

-su enemigo está más cerca de lo que usted cree-dijo una voz alterada por teléfonos especiales.

-¿quién es?-exigí saber-¿fue usted quien puso en mi bolso el celular?-pregunte después de no recibir respuesta alguna.

-Digamos que soy más confiable que su guarda espaldas-dijo – pero puedes llamarme Julio

-muy bien, Julio-repetí el nombre en un tono diferente- ¿qué pretendes con esta llamada?

-Advertirte, Aro está moviendo sus fichas te tiene más vigilada de lo que crees-dijo, hubo unos segundos de silencio- no confíes en nadie, él ya tiene en su poder algo tuyo y te va a manipular.

-¿cómo quiere que le crea lo que me dice? ¿Qué es lo que tiene el malvado genio de mí?-pregunte con ironía

-si quieres pruebas-dijo luego de una interferencia estática-pruebas tendrás. En los próximos segundos entrara a tu habitación uno de los integrantes de tu equipo y te lo confirmara…-termino de decir esa frase y golpearon la puerta con insistencia la abrí aun con el celular pegado en mi oído. Emment apareció ante mis ojos con un arma y mirando hacia todos lados.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí, nos han llamado de inteligencia recibieron un correo anónimo-dijo y luego puso una mano en mi hombro- Bella, tienen a tus padres…-el aire en mis pulmones se quedó atascado por unos segundos. Me puse palida, sin embargo trate de recuperarme.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-pregunte en un susurro al hombre del teléfono

-Ya te lo dije, tener en su poder a tus padres solo es la primera jugada-dijo

-¿cómo sabes eso?-pregunte mientras tomaba el bolso salía de la habitación junto con Emment que no entendía nada de lo que yo hacía.

-tengo contactos-dijo-cuando llegue donde Cullen apúrate en regresar a la isla-dijo cuando tuve a la vista a Edward. Me detuve y me gire. No había nadie alrededor más que nosotros.

- si fuera tú no desperdiciaría el tiempo quedándome quieta.

-¿dónde diablos estas?-pregunte y Edward se acercó a mi impaciente

-debemos irnos-dijo y frunció el ceño cuando noto que tenía un celular-¿con quién hablas? ¿De dónde sacaste el celular?

-como te dije querida, no confíes en nadie-dijo Julio-tienes 10 minutos a partir de ya antes que te intercepten y todos estemos Jodidos.

-¿quién? ¿Dónde estás?-pregunte pero corto la llamada


	6. CAPITULO 6: MISION PARTE 1

_**CAPITULO 6: MISION PARTE 1**_

ALICE SWAN ACTUALIDAD

Termine de arreglar las armas que usaríamos esta noche, ¿Quién hubiera creído que después de estos ocho meses por fin nos hubieran dado esta misión? Pero nos merecíamos estar en ella, a pesar de que sabíamos perfectamente que había altas posibilidades de morir en esta misión clase A, pero a fin de cuentas apoyaría a mi hermana en esto. No podía dejarla sola. No solo porque sería duro para ella, sino también por tener un poco de paz y recuperar un poco de dignidad. Habíamos sido tan ciegas desde que llegamos a la isla. Ahora solo deseaba ver un poco de brillo, un poco de vida en los ojos de Bella, y tenía claro que si no la conseguía Hoy, no la iba a conseguir nunca.

La mire por cuarta vez en cinco minutos, podía notar la diferencia en sus rasgos que había adquirido los últimos dos años, más alta, lejos de los rasgos de niña, pero no era su cambio físico lo que la hacía ver un poco mayor para tener dieciocho años. No, era su forma de actuar. Ella dejo de ver el lado positivo de la vida, se notaba de lejos el esfuerzo que hacia cada día por seguir viviendo solo por inercia, solo por conseguir justicia. No venganza, justicia.

Me entere hace solo unas horas, y solo podía pensar en controlar mi llanto, de tragar el nudo que amenazaba con echar a perder mi actuación de apoyo. Para que no notara el daño tan grande que me había hecho. Para que no sufriera más de lo que lo hacía, para que…para que no le recordara nada de lo que sucedió.

-deja de mirarme de esa forma-musito sin fijar su vista en mí, seguía en su lugar mirando hacia el gran edificio que teníamos en frente. Casi podía imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente.

-si no te dije antes, fue por tu bien. Fue suficiente con lo que pasamos como para que tuvieras en tu mente más preocupaciones-dijo y por primera vez desde hace unas horas que habíamos hablado, me miro.

- Siempre creí que me decías todo, que me tenías confianza-expuse con dolor y enojo- acepto que no te sentías cómoda, pero podríamos haber encontrado una solución a tiempo…

- Esto no tenía solución-alzo un poco la voz, y vi nuevamente la capa de oscuridad que rodeaba sus ojos desde hacía meses. Quedaba poco de lo que alguna vez fue mi hermana.-nadie puede cambiar lo que sucederá…nadie-susurro lo último volviendo a su posición.

- ¿entonces por qué te empeñas en hacer esto?-inquirí limpiándome una lagrima que corrió por mi mejilla.

- Te lo dije, no pienso…-callo lo que seguía, sin embargo le entendí-…sin antes haberme llevado a unos cuantos miserables por el camino.

- ¿por miserables te refieres…-me callo con una mirada envenenada, llena de odio. Retrocedí un paso sin pensarlo, por la brusquedad de su mirada…

- No digas su nombre…-dijo entre dientes con acidez en su voz, no lo hice porque me lo ordenara, ni porque estuviera a cargo de la misión, sino porque sabía que solo escuchar su nombre la hacía sentirse muy mal.

- Lo siento-me disculpe y volví a sacar el resto de las armas para acomodarlas discretamente en charolas y ropa. Un frasco llamo mi atención, deje de respirar cuando supe lo que era.- ¿acaso estás loca?, ¿planeas usar esto?, sabes lo que puede pasar después de su efecto!-le grite enojada.

- Me da igual, solo has lo que te ordene y deja de quejarte! MALDITA SEA!-también me grito dejándome muda…mi hermana había perdido la cordura, mire el frasco nuevamente. Tenía que hacer algo…no podía dejarla sola en esto…pero tampoco dejaría que…ella se fuera de mi lado.

BELLA SWAN 8 DE DICIEMBRE 2010

-Tonto Cabeza hueca- murmure entre dientes golpeando unas cuantas veces más el saco de boxeo que había en el área de entrenamiento. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? Probablemente las últimas tres horas después de haber discutido nuevamente con el Capitán egocéntrico. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que me quedara en esta maldita isla mientras mis padres estaban secuestrados? ¿Por qué no podía tener dentro un ser humano común y corriente? Cualquiera hubiera entendido que yo debería estar en la misión de rescate de mis padres.

Golpee nuevamente el saco imaginándome la cara de ese odioso ser, solté una risita. Yo que siempre apoyaba el dialogo y no la violencia ahora deseaba más que nunca estamparle un puño en la cara perfecta del Capitán tarado.

- Ahora te ríes mientras golpeas con locura un saco-dijo esa famosa voz, que no debería ser tan familiar pero desgraciadamente lo era.

- Lárgate, o no será el saco a quien golpee-dije enojada recordado como el desgraciado me había dicho que no estaba preparada para una misión clase B. ^ eres demasiado ingenua y débil para esta misión^ volvió a sonar su voz en mi cerebro.

- No deberías estar enojada, te estoy ahorrando un pleito con los Domers-dijo acercándose.

- Y tu tan amable lo quieres hacer ¿no?-le dije irónicamente y sorprendiéndolo le di una patada en su estómago. No fue tan fuerte pero se tambaleo y cayó al suelo. Le mire sorprendida de mi misma, este se levantó con una habilidad sorprendente y se abalanzo sobre mi haciéndome caer sobre la colcha que había allí. Quedo sobre mí, pero no podía sentir peso alguno de él.

- Mira chavita, no me ataques que sabemos que no saldrías bien parada de una batalla real-dijo, su aliento cálido golpeo mi rostro. Me obligue a no mirar sus esmeraldas y conseguir una respuesta antes de colapsar por el deslumbramiento.

- Te advertí que no…seria el saco a quien iba a golpear-dije volteando el rostro cuando me di cuenta que mis ojos se concentraron en sus labios. Desde aquel día en que nuestros labios se habían unido había evitado cualquier tipo de acercamiento de su parte a menos de dos metros de distancia.

-suéltame-dije dando un suspiro tratando de expulsar de mi vientre esa calor y mariposas que revoleteaban.

- Y ¿sino que?-dijo retándome apretando un poco más fuete mis muñecas, y lamente no tener la vista fija en el cuándo sentí sus labios viajando de mi mejilla a mi cuello. Trate de calmar mi respiración, con mi corazón era caso perdido. Trate de girar mis muñecas y me solté fácilmente y lo empuje con fuerza. Y esta vez fue el quien quedo debajo de mí.

- Ambos sabemos que es mentira-dije permitiéndome ver sus esmeraldas tratando de controlar impulsos que nacieron de repente.

- no eres…-salte de mi lugar cuando sus manos quisieron hacer una prisión en mi cintura. Él se levantó del lugar sonriendo por su nuevo juego, pero yo me empecé a preocupar, si volvíamos a estar en esa posición terminaría o en sus labios o desmayada. ¿a que jugaba?

- Probemos entonces-dijo moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza y estirándose, se quitó su camisa y quedo semis- desnudo. Palidecí, ¿cómo diablos quería que me concentrara?, trague saliva. Estaba metida en un lio. Trate de pensar en una excusa rápida.

- vamos, atácame.

- Deja de ser tan infantil, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿nueve?-dije y trate de retirarme pero nuevamente me impidió el paso- quítate de mi camino-me queje posando mi vista en el piso.

- Tengo veinte años y estoy retando a una chiquilla-dijo, levante la mirada frunciendo el ceño

- Me llamas a mi chiquilla cuando el que quiere luchar eres tu-dije apuntando con mi dedo índice sus músculos en el pecho. La quite de inmediato

- ¿tienes miedo de perder?-pregunto, lo supe…no debí haber visto sus ojos.

- Por supuesto que no-dije accediendo a su maldito juego que no entendía. Trate de atinarle un puño pero esta vez estaba listo y me tomo del brazo y me giro con suficiente velocidad para que mi espalda chocara contra su pecho, evite estremecerme al sentir piel con piel ya que tenía una camisa esqueleto blanco. Sonrió con suficiencia, aprovechando su distracción le proporcione un codazo en el estómago y rápidamente estuve sobre su espalda. Rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. No pude evitar soltar una risita cuando comprendió lo que hice, no era uno de los movimientos que acostumbraba hacer.

- Eres rápida-dijo frunciendo el ceño-pero sigues siendo una chiquilla-mi sonrisa se esfumo y este se las arregló para quitar mis brazos de su cuello. Ambos quedamos frente a frente, literalmente.

- No nos llevamos ni diez años para que me digas chiquilla-dije, aun no comprendía porque me molestaba tanto que me dijera chiquilla.

- Lo sé, pero eres una chiquilla comparada conmigo-dijo sonrió con gracia, no pude evitar reírme.

- ¿Qué querías decirme? ¿no viniste solo a molestarme, verdad?-pregunte haciendo una mueca esperando su respuesta.

- No, resulta divertido luchar contigo, hay velocidad y eso me gusta-dijo luego se apartó un paso hacia atrás y rasco su nuca- si puedes ir a la misión-dijo finalmente, yo le mire esperando que soltara una carcajada y me dijera que era una broma y así patearle el trasero. Pero no sucedió, solo había seriedad. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y me abalance hacia el abrazándolo. Fue unos minutos después que comprendí lo que estaba haciendo, enrojecí hasta no más poder y me trate de apartar pero él me lo impidió correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

Levante el rostro para observar su expresión. Este me miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, que no comprendí hasta que unió su boca con la mía. No sé si lo había mencionado pero me estaba volviendo adicta a sus labios. Nos apartamos con el corazón en la boca cuando oímos la puerta abrirse de par en par. Se oyeron unas risas cuando las figuras de mi hermana y su novio aparecieron y sus expresiones cambiaban drásticamente de la felicidad a la intriga y luego a la incomodidad. Por suerte no nos habían visto unos segundos antes. Mi hermana me dirigió una mirada especulativa y antes de que sucediera algo más, llegaron todos los de mi equipo dándonos la información de alistarnos para salir en búsqueda de mis padres. Aliviada Salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia mi edificio, dejando atrás varias personas confundidas.

ALICE SWAN 09 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2010 8:00 am

Mi estómago volvió a rugir de hambre. Agradecí al cielo porque Jasper no lo había escuchado. Desde hacía varias horas me había querido persuadir para que comiera algo pero de terca le había dicho que no quería por estar preocupada por mi hermana. Primero porque ayer estaba más sospechosa que nunca y segundo porque no había tenido noticia de su misión.

Era jueves pero ya había iniciado las vacaciones para nosotros. Mis padres llevaban cinco días secuestrados y al parecer estaban en un lugar de Argentina, no había logrado averiguar mucho. ¿Por culpa de quién? De mi desconsiderado novio que me había vigilado toda la noche sin permitirme escapar al edificio misterioso que se encontraba apartado de lo demás.

Grrwww

Me levante de mi cama y Salí con precaución dirigiéndome a la cocina. Tome un basado de jugo, tres panes y me senté a comer. Ya satisfecha me dirigí a mi habitación. Me congele en mi lugar cuando vi la figura de Jasper recostado en la pared observándome. Me tense de pies a cabeza de la rabia porque me habían descubierto. Este me dirigió una mirada divertida. Me cruce de brazos molesta, esperando su carcajada que vino segundos después.

- Pensé que no tenías hambre-dijo una vez termino de controlar su risa

- Y yo pensé que estabas dormido-dije voleando mi rostro

- En realidad no me fui a dormir porque me acaban de dar noticias de la misión de tus padres-dijo y mis ojos se clavaron en el bruscamente

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?-le pregunte y luego sacudí la cabeza, eso no era lo más importante-¿Cómo les fue? ¿Qué te dijeron?

- Han llegado a la cabaña donde tienen a tus padres, está en un lago…y se les dificultara ingresar sin ser detectados-dijo y esta vez su preocupación reflejada en mi rostro. Sabíamos perfectamente que tener agua involucrada en una misión clase A era de una avanzada dificultad. Ya que por alguna extraña razón los Domers se volvían más agiles con el agua, eran como tiburones cuando hacían contacto con ella. Demasiado rápidos, demasiado fuertes…y lastimosamente demasiado instintivos, su olfato era tal a como la de un tiburón…olían desde lejos la sangre…y estaban dispuestos a adquirirla y destruir a cualquier persona.

- Pero…pero…el Capitán Cullen es bueno con los Domers ¿no?-dije para tener una esperanza- y es obvio que cree que mi hermana no es capaz y no la dejara sola ¿cierto?- dije y este hizo una mueca en desacuerdo- ¿Qué?-pregunte temerosa

- Es común que el Capitán Cullen en la primera misión de un novato lo deje solo para saber qué hace…-un grito se atoro en mi garganta-…no te preocupes…acostumbra a llegar al último momento cuando estas a punto de entrar en paro cardiaco y hacerse el héroe…-su mueca se volvió de molestia- Bella es buena para defenderse, ya sabes…es la primera que ha logrado hacerle frente en una lucha y durar más de cinco minutos con esa velocidad que maneja el Capitán Cullen…

- ¿Qué?-casi me ahogo- ese tarado va a dejar a mi hermana sola y ¿tú me dices que no me preocupe?-me acerque y le pegue un puño en su brazo.- eres un tonto

- Ya! – se quejó sobándose el brazo- es probable que no la deje sola porque se gustan…no más como estaban ayer…-le mire confundida- ¿no te diste cuenta? Tu hermana estaba como tomate y ambos estaban muy pasivos…no estaban peleando como siempre- por primera vez creí en esa posibilidad, no solo por la desesperación sino que para mí también era sospechoso ¿Qué estarían haciendo solos, luego de tremenda pelea?

- Bueno, y tal vez mi hermana no se le haya olvidado la clase que nos dio ese tarado de entrenamiento sours (soldados del agua)- le recordé pensando en cómo el Capitán había nadado y sobresalido en el agua por más de diez minutos sin tocarla con sus manos con un movimiento de licuadora con los pies. Y luego le añadió peso y amarrado y logro estar en el agua lo mismo.

- Todo saldrá bien ya verás-dijo y me dio un abrazo reconfortándome.


	7. CAPITULO 7: MISION PARTE 2 PATAGONIA

_**CHICAS CONCIDERO IMPORTANTE MENCIONAR QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, ORGINALMENTE LA TENIA BAJO OTROS NOMBRES PERO AHORA LO PASE PARA QUE SEA FANFIC BAJO LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA DE MEYER...YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO CON ELLOS COMO MUCHAS DE USTEDES. GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO ANSIOSA LAS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS. **_

_**CAPITULO 7: PATAGONIA**_

ISABELLA SWAN 09 DE DICIEMBRE, ARGENTINA 2:00 PM

Nunca me había imaginado que la frase que tanto utilizábamos los colombianos para describir un lugar lejos se iba volver realidad para mí. Ahora era totalmente cierto que me había tocado viajar hasta la Patagonia, Argentina. ¿Cómo era posible que en un lugar tan hermoso como el lago Argentino estuvieran criaturas tan despreciables como los Domers? Suspire ante el hermoso paisaje, las montañas que se veían a lo lejos combinaban perfectamente con el contraste del lugar, su color era precioso. Volví a mi posición en el suelo ocultándome entre las plantas y demás naturaleza. Cullen me observo con curiosidad, pero no dijo palabra, en su lugar me tendió un arma.

Todos se formaron como habíamos quedado para entrar en aquella cabaña que se encontraba custodiada por varios guardias, jamás había visto la imagen de los Domers. Quede sorprendida la primera vez que los vi hace una hora atrás.

Eran tan escalofriantes, no porque fueran feos o desfigurados como me los había imaginado. Era por su inexplicable fiereza en su mirada, sus ojos eran tan oscuros, tan fríos, nunca me habían explicado que los Domers tenían la característica de negros ojos, por la dosis que les daba Aro anualmente, era un efecto secundario a la sustancia que les inyectaban. Pero solo era uno de sus efectos, por lo que pude divisar su apetito era de otra clase que la de un ser humano común y corriente. Tenía en su alimentación carne cruda, no me atreví a pensar de qué clase de carne comían hasta que uno de ellos voto un hueso que no había sido terminado de roer en nuestra dirección. Había sido un dedo…un dedo y no precisamente de un animal. En ese instante había mirado aterrada a Edward, quien me decía con la mirada que ni se me ocurriera gritar o estaríamos perdidos. Estas cosas habían dejado de ser humanos, eran caníbales.

Ahora había echado lejos el miedo pensando en mis padres que seguramente si nos apurábamos iban a terminar sirviendo de alimento.

Apreté el arma, entre mis manos siguiendo a Tanya asegurándome de que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia. Creo que hubiera preferido ir con alguno de los chicos pero me había tocado con esta chica que parecía que en cualquier momento me iba abandonar dejándome a mi suerte. Por mi espina dorsal corrió un escalofrió confirmando mis sospechas. Ya casi llegábamos al par de arbustos donde nos esconderíamos, mientras Edward sacaba a mis padres yendo a la parte trasera. Nos encargaríamos de los que estaban vigilando en este lado.

-ten cuidado con el agua- susurro muy bajo Tanya antes de que comenzáramos a atacar.

Fue la primera en noquear a dos Domers con un par de movimientos, yo por mi parte trate de hacer lo mismo pero solo con uno. Este estaba tan musculoso, que parecía un saco de piel lleno de bultos por todos lados. Era demasiado excesivo. Un puño que me lanzo casi logra su objetivo pero logre con una patada efectiva quitármelo de enzima. Lo que no divise fue al otro que me lanzo una patada en el abdomen haciéndome volar por el aire y arrastrándome un par de metros por la tierra raspándome mis extremidades derechas. Me iba terminar de atacar pero de milagro Tanya lo noqueo con su arma, me levante rápido del suelo.

-¿Que parte de: no estás preparada, no entendiste?- pregunto dirigiéndome una gélida mirada. Luego volvió a atacar otros Domers. Me sentí furiosa y me desquite con esas malditas bestias que tenían a mis padres en su custodia.

Después de unos minutos, quite una gota de sudor de mi frente y mire a Tanya quien lucía, tan fresca como un vegetal.

-Es falta de practica- dije cuando oí su risita burlona.

-te la dieron fácil niñita-fruncí el ceño ante la última palabra- Si no tuvieras ese gen ten por seguro que te hubiera dejado sola en esto-dijo luego soltó una risita- eres la única que ha tenido su primera misión en menos de tres meses de haber entrado en la organización…-jugo con su arma moviéndola de una mano a otra con impresionante agilidad- ¿sabías que el Capitán Cullen deja a sus novatos a su suerte en la primera misión?

-si es así, ¿Por qué no me dejo a mi sola?-dije retándola observando por todos lados alguna señal del equipo para acabar con esta estúpida conversación.

-¿no es obvio?-dijo- se supone que eres su misión, no debes estar en peligro…en uno verdadero…-no supe que decir estaba callada de la rabia- esto no es nada a otras misiones que hemos tenido…otras en donde tu pellejo saldría vivo de milagro…

-¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas?-pregunte controlando mi voz, sabía lo que se venía con el mal genio. Ella me observo por unos segundos, podía ver cierta duda de decir o no lo que pensaba. Eso me caso curiosidad…y también mala espina.

-Solo cuídate…no confíes en nadie-dijo antes de que apareciera Emment y pisándole los talones el resto del equipo.

-vaya…la novata ya estreno el uniforme-me señalo y empecé a sacudir mi pantalón y mi camisa. Y las raspaduras me mi brazo aunque dolió y ardió un poco. Mire alrededor extrañada. Todos se encontraban alli menos las dos personas que queria ver en ese momento. Edward me observo por un segundo antes de suspirar y mirar hacia la cabaña. Emment tambien se revolvio incomodo, me ofrecio una mirada de compadecimiento. Me asusto.

-y mis padres ¿Dónde están?-pregunte a Cullen un poco desesperada, un poco mareada y con el corazon a mil.

ISABELLA SWAN ACTUALIDAD 5:00 PM

Una vez más inspire con fuerza para obtener fortaleza y para que mi cerebro se oxigenara lo suficiente. Me mire en el espejo, era la viva imagen de la muerte…Jamás podría perdonárselo…todo lo que iba a suceder era la consecuencia de los actos de esos cobarde. Mire el frasco que le había rebatado de las manos a Alice segundos antes de encerrarme en el baño para que no intercediera en mis planes. ¿Qué sentido tenia ahora que me detuviera? Esas sombras debajo de mis ojos que habían comenzado a surgir hacia varios meses ya no se iban a borrar por obra y gracia del espíritu Santo. Ni siquiera el, lo iba a lograr… Apreté el pequeño frasco en mis manos y con una jeringa especial me inyecte el líquido en la yugular, justo en mi cuello. Fue inmediato, no pude evitar que mis pies se contrallaran y me dejaran caer en el suelo dándome un golpe en la frente con el Lava manos.

-BELLA! Maldita sea ¿Por qué lo hiciste?! -oí a mi hermana decir en eco, sabia que era uno de los primeros síntomas para saber que estaba funcionando La Droga: AKM25. Estúpido nombre, debí haber escogido otro, eso ya no significaba nada más que traición para mí. Luego de tres minutos tirada en el suelo me levante, esta vez podía sentirme un poco más viva, mucho más fuerte y por supuesto mucho más veloz de lo que me había sentido en varios meses.

-¿estas bien?-dijo Alice con preocupación, no me observe en el espejo. Abrí la puerta, sus palabras de protestas se quedaron en su garganta cuando me observo, sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas.-tus ojos…-fue lo único que logro salir de su boca contraída.

No supe a que se refería por lo que retrocedí y mire a La chica reflejada en el espejo. El iris era de un color mas claro, era casi de color verde, si no fuera por esas ojeras oscuras debajo de mis ojos…serian bonitos. Pero sabia perfectamente que esta Droga solo seria temporal, no podía Cambiar nada…pronto estaría nuevamente con mi color de ojos y tal vez…muerta.


	8. CAPITULO 9: DOLOR Y ADIVINANZAS

_**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TODAS AQUELLAS CHICAS DE MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK QUE ME SIGUEN Y CREEN EN ESTA NUEVA VERSION DE SECRETO LATINO, GRACIAS POR APOYAR LA IDEA ORIGINAL Y POR CREER EN MI. LAS ADORO!**_

_** ZoNaRoJaDeFaNfIcS**_

_**CAPITULO 8: DOLOR Y ADIVINANZAS**_

ALICE SWAN 09 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2010 8:00PM

Ese frio, ese algo que había estado presente en las últimas horas…al fin tenia sentido. Una lágrima gruesa recorrió mi mejilla izquierda pero lo único que yo podía hacer era imaginar que todo esto era una maldita y cruel broma por parte del Capitán para vengarse de todos nuestros encuentros. Mi cerebro no quería creerlo…yo no quería creerlo…pero era inevitable no hacerlo cuando dio la orden de bajar los cuerpos inertes de mis padres… Fue ahí cuando la vi, bajar en los brazos de Emment. Mi hermana estaba inconsciente. Había entrado en Shock cundo se entero de la noticia. La tuvieron que sedar para que no fuera supuestamente donde Aro Vulturi para matarlo a sangre fría. No supe en que momento mis pies me llevaron hasta las bolsas de plástico negro que estaban en el suelo. El aeropuerto entero en esos segundos cuando corrí suavemente en la parte que debía ser la cabeza hacia un lado, quedo en total silencio… Una mano toco mi hombro, pero solo pude ver la palidez de mi madre, esas sombras debajo de sus ojos, sus labios sin color y sus ojos cerrados para siempre.

-Cálmate-dijo la voz de Jasper y me percate por primera vez de mi estruendoso llanto que era lo único que se oía. Pero no importo nada, y abrace a mi madre con todas la fuerzas esperando que me correspondiera y despertara como cuando lo hacia de niña: acariciando mi cabello, dejando alredor de mi mejilla pequeños besos llenos de ternura y llamandome con su dulce voz...

No se cuanto dure ahí tumbada a su lado, fui nuevamente consiente cuando las manos de Jasper me ayudaron a levantar ya que había comenzado a llover.

-vamos nena, tenemos que preparar todo, déjanos ayudarte-al parecer ya habían intentado moverme, pero solo había oído a mi novio.-tienes que estar con Bella para cuando despierte…-me levante de inmediato del suelo y asentí.

-tienes razón, avísame cuando tengamos que ir…-fruncí el ceño confundida- ¿Dónde los vamos a sepultar?

-Aquí en la isla, cariño-dijo borrando con sus manos mis lágrimas que fueron remplazadas por otras. Me abrazo antes de liberarme y me llevo hasta el edificio de Bella. Antes de entrar a la habitación de mi hermana que estaba abierta observe al Capitán que estaba acariciando su mejilla. ¿De que me perdí? Me pregunte.

- Lamento todo esto-le oí susurrar-espero que me perdones algún día-dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Ingrese sin esperar mas.

- ¿De que te tiene que perdonar?-dije con voz ronca por culpa de las lagrimas. Este dirigió su mirada sorprendido por mi presencia. Ahora que no necesitaba que me oyera, lo hacia.

- De…no haber cumplido con mi misión…-dijo levantándose y caminando hacia mi

- Acaso ¿no estaban muertos cuando los encontraron?-pregunte confundida, ya que era lo que me había dicho.

- Si, pero no justifica que le falle a Bella...y a ti-agrego dos segundos después. No entendí nada así que decidí entrar y dejar la conversación hasta ahí ya que veía a mi hermana despertar.

- Cierra la puerta-dije cuando entre y este me obedeció sin chistar. Me escabullí entre sus cobijas quedando a su lado justo a tiempo cuando abrió sus ojos cafés achocolatados. Por ellos pasaron sorpresa, confusión y luego de examinar los míos por unos minutos se abrieron por total al horror. Nos abrazamos casi instantáneamente y ambas lloramos y nos consolamos a la vez toda la noche…y me prometí una cosa…jamás iba a abandonar a mi hermana por nada del mundo. Jamas.

ISABELLA SWAN 09 DE ENERO DEL 2011 8:00 AM

Una rosa blanca mas agregada al pequeño florero que yacía en la fría lapida. Era la quinta en este corto mes…suspire hondo para que las lagrimas no me dominaran. Fue más trágico de lo que alguna vez había imaginado… ¿pero quien esta preparado para algo así? Su mano se apretó con la mía, en señal de apoyo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la suya viendo confianza en esos zafiros brillando bajo el sol. ¿Por qué zafiros y no esmeraldas? Porque no había podido superar una aversión que crecía día tras día hacia el poseedor de esas esmeraldas tan verdes que estaban todas las noches en mis pesadillas…y también en mis sueños buenos.

Después de aquella noche en mi habitación donde me advirtió de una manera extraña que todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros había sido por impulsos…que no me hiciera ilusiones con el…que era lo mejor para mi… ¿Cómo contradecirlo si las misma reglas lo decían?...pero una cosa era que no pudiéramos y otra que no quisiera…y que corriera a los labios de Tanya. Si, a las dos horas los vi en el salón de prácticas deportivas besuqueándose. De eso ya tres días, agradecía al cielo que Anthony siempre había estado allí apoyándome y de esa forma apoyar a mi hermana.

- Vamos-le dije y este me regalo un abrazo, le sonreí tímidamente…no quería que confundiera las cosas, me había dejado en claro con un chocolate sus intensiones.

- Tranquila Bella-dijo la ultima palabra con su exquisito acento Italiano.

- Seguro que ¿tenemos que ir a cine?-pregunte cambiando de tema esperando que mi sonrojo desapareciera. El me gustaba, pero por algún motivo ajeno a mi, no podía corresponderle. Era obvio que aquí se podría llevar una relación entre Capitanes pero con mucho cuidado de no ser descubiertos por un superior o un soplón.

- Te he dicho que debes distraerte, vamos a cumplir con la promesa que le hice a tu hermana- sonreí, yo era una fanática de cumplir promesas…

- Me ganas con esos argumentos Anthony-le dije y subimos a su auto para ir al centro comercial. Cuando llegamos allí estaba riendo por que Anthony se estaba haciendo el gracioso haciendo movimientos extraños, diciendo que era un mecanismo de defensa para cuando una mujer linda te ataca. Esa sonrisa desapareció cuando divise a las dos personas que se encontraban haciendo fila para comprar boletos para una película de miedo. Una parte de mí, la más cobarde quería abandonar el lugar de inmediato. Pero la otra parte, más poderosa, quiso demostrarle que también podía seguir adelante.

Por ese motivo me apreté mas al brazo de Anthony medio orgullosa, medio aprovechada de la confianza que había surgido entre nosotros. Pero esa parte malvada se elevo cuando esas esmeraldas nos dirigió una mirada envenenada, y Tanya a su lado una de ingenuidad que tapaba el odio que expulsaba por los poros. No pude evitar lanzar una carcajada que hizo comprender mi actuar a Anthony, le mire culpable esperando que me dijera que era una manipuladora o algo peor.

- Si vamos a ser esto, debemos hacerlo como es correcto-dijo rodeando su brazo a mi cintura, y acercando sus labios a la comisura de los mios. Pero posando los suyos en mi mejilla, supongo que para esa perspectiva estaría dándome un beso en la boca. Se separo de mi un poco sonriendo con eficiencia, y con sus ojos me indico que mirara hacia nuestro objetivo. Cullen, fruncía el ceño ya que prácticamente le había lanzado su bebida Tanya enzima de su escotado vestido, y esta trataba de limpiarse con servilletas. Todo por tratar de darnos alcance. Me mordí el labio inferior esperando que la risa contenida surgiera repentinamente.

–ves que el trabajo en grupo es mucho mas efectivo.

- Creo que me gusta trabajar en grupo-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla por impulso, luego hice una mueca al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho-Lo siento, no es…

- Bella, eres hermosa…cualquiera que no lo vea es un ciego-dijo y me regalo una sonrisa devastadora, me hubiera atorado de haber estado comiendo algo- No es que quiera meterme…pero…no confíes en el…

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?-dije recordando de repente que ya me lo habían dicho dos veces…intento responderme pero ese sonido de un Celular hizo que reaccionara de inmediato, lo había estado llevando con migo desde el día del Hotel, conteste rápidamente

- ¿alo? - Dije apresurada

- Pensé que ya no querrías saber nada y habrías votado el celular-contesto la misma voz que decía llamarse Julio.

- ¿Por qué los mataron?-pregunte de inmediato con voz seca

- Mi interés no es advertirte de personas sin importancia, es cuidar de tu seguridad-dijo el odio surgio por sus palabras.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me das esa información si no vas al grano?-le pregunte enojada, Anthony a mi lado prestaba sumamente atención.

- Porque no puedo decirte nada mas todo lo que se, me arriesgaría demasiado a que me maten y a ti de paso-dijo luego dejo de hablar y hubo ruidos al otro lado de la línea-tengo que ser prudente con lo que se refiere a que descubras todo por ti misma y que tengas las pruebas frente a tus ojos de lo que ocurre dentro de esa isla- esta vez bajo el tono de la voz.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Quién mando a matar a mis padres fue Aro?-pregunte tratando de hablar coherentemente.

- Si, fue Aro. Digamos que fue una pequeña advertencia en comparación a lo que te tiene preparado si no te alejas-dijo

- Pero, ¿alejarme de que? ¿de quien?-pregunte

- Eso es lo que tienes que averiguar mi niña-fruncí el ceño ante el apodo.- creo que tus compañeros tienen mas secretos de lo que aparentan…creo que el color azul es bonito ¿tu que piensas?-pregunto, mientras yo me dirigía hacia la salida ya que se le escuchaba entre cortado.

- Y yo ¿para que diablos quiero el color azul?-pregunte pero la llamada se corto. Intente por varios minutos llamar al número de donde provino la llamada pero fue inútil.

- El tal Julio, ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto

- Que fue Aro quien mato a mis padres-dije luego me senté en el suelo…pensando en el color azul. Tenia que averiguar sobre mis compañeros, podía hacerlo pero el azul ¿para que me servía?- debe ser un loco que esta jugando conmigo-le dije tratando de actuar ya que como me lo habían repetido mas de una vez…no podía confiar en nadie.

Luego de haber regresado a mi habitación en la noche, me dispuse a escribir las pistas que Julio me estaba dando poco a poco. En este edificio había mucho azul, era nuestro color de equipo. Tenia que ser aquí donde tendría que buscar. Corrí directo al armario y saque el uniforme azul que había guardado desde la misión Fracaso como la había apodado en mi mente. La camisa y el pantalón estaban…limpios. No recordaba que lo hubiera lavado…busque en los bolsillos y asombrosamente había una nota.

Cien amigas tengo,

cien sobre una tabla,

pero si no las tocas,

no te dirán nada.

¿Qué? Me pregunte y pegue un grito de desesperación… ¿adivinanzas? ¡Era muy mala en las adivinanzas! Odiaba este jueguito, no lograba entender por que realizaba todas esas acciones extrañas para ayudarme, ¿que ganaria de todas formas?

Soy bonito por delante

algo feo por detrás;

me transformo a cada instante,

ya que imito a los demás.

Es probable que con ayuda de tu corazón puedas solucionar lo anterior Isabella, Las esmeraldas en los ojos de una persona son dolorosas pero…sufriendo se llega a Pénjamo.

Julio

Observe el revés de la hoja y me sorprendí… nunca había leído algo tan…no se como describirlo:

Por qué tienen los besos espinas?

¿Por qué ocultan ponzoña las flores,

y el veneno las bocas divinas

y la hiel los más dulces amores?

¡Ya tu pecho mi ardor no provoca,

ni me incita tu labio sedeño,

ya no aroma el clavel de tu boca,

ni tus cantos arrullan mi ensueño!

Nuestros labios se juntan con frío,

nuestros ojos se miran con pena;

se ha tornado tu acento sombrío

y mi voz con tristeza resuena.

Nuestro beso es un beso de olvido...

y este amor con la muerte se aúna

como un rayo de sol diluido

en un triste reflejo de luna...

Ya en el cielo se borran matices,

ya la luna se va marchitando,

y me miras... y nada me dices...

y te miro... y me alejo llorando...

Fragmento de Brisa de Otoño


	9. CAPITULO 9: QUE BELLA, QUE?

_**HOLA CHICAS HERMOSAS! GRACIAS POR LEER UNA VEZ MAS...NO OLVIDEN QUE EL SECRETO LATINO ES PARA NOSOTRAS! SOLO NO SE LO DIGAN A NADIE MAS. **_

_**CAPITULO 9: QUE BELLA, QUE?**_

ALICE SWAN 15 DE ENERO DEL 2011 9:00 PM

Era sábado en la noche y al contrario que todos mis compañeros que estaban disfrutando su ultima semana de descanso en una fiesta en el edificio de Anthony, yo me encontraba en las afueras de la isla, justo al lado del mar…siguiendo a mi hermana que últimamente la había notado mas extraña que nunca, al principio creí que era normal, pero luego se la pasaba investigando libros de adivinanzas y también…estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Anthony y se enfrentaba demasiadas veces al capitán tarado. Eso era más que extraño, se suponía que no podían tener nada, y me alegraba demasiado que mi hermana estuviera considerando la idea de darle una oportunidad a Anthony…digo…si yo fuera de su gusto dejaría a Jasper de inmediato. Ella tenia suerte…es que era ¡ANTHONY!...por Dios, mi novio era hermoso, pero sin duda el acento Italiano te hace mas atractivo ya seas Hombre o Mujer.

Tenia una hoja de papel que leyó no se cuantas veces antes de que un ruido nos alertara a ambas. Ella guardo la hoja tan rápido que si hubiera apartado la vista me lo hubiera perdido.

Cullen apareció por el camino de la carretera. Tenía suerte de que la tormenta tropical se avecinara cada vez más y el ruido de las palmeras evitaba que el tarado Capitán me oyera con sus desarrollados sentidos.

El avanzo con paso lento hacia mi hermana que tenía una expresión neutra, demasiado, que ni yo que la conocía podía descifrar fácilmente. Y tampoco ayudaba que estuviera tan lejos y no pudiera oír lo que este le decía que ella empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

No se cuanto se dijeron, era evidente que el la sacaba de quicio tanto que ella le dio una bofetada que disfrute demasiado. En el rostro de Cullen había incredulidad y rabia. Se acercó a ella y la… beso… a la fuerza…iba a actuar de inmediato para apartarlo de ella y enseñarle una lección…pero me quede petrificada en mi lugar cuando vi que ella le correspondía el beso…y subía sus manos a el cuello de él. ¿Pero que rayos esta pasando? Me pregunte mordiendo mi lengua, era imposible que esos dos…me dieron nauseas de solo imaginarlo…se suponía que le agradaba Anthony…

Estaban tan ensimismados en su pasión que se cayeron al suelo y el mar los emparamo…y hasta segundos después fue que se separaron. ¿Mi hermana estaba loca? Es decir, ese tipo era detestable, nada romántico, ni detallista, ni modesto…ni nada…lo único que tenia a su favor era su físico y sabia que Bella no era de las personas que se dejaba llevar por el aspecto físico.

El agua los empapo un par de veces hasta que se levantaron y en sus ropas quedaban arena y escurrían agua de mar a chorros.

Cruzaron un par de palabras y esta vez fue Bella quien abrazo a Cullen por la cintura enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Ok, Jazz tenia razón, ellos se gustaban, pero ella no era de las que abrazaban a las personas porque si. Estos dos tenían algo entre manos…como odiaba que ella no me dijera las cosas…

ISABELLA SWAN 15 DE ENERO DEL 2011 8: 50 PM

Me encontraba al lado del hermoso mar de la Isla, no podía parar de leer la nota que me había dejado Julio en mi uniforme. Creo que ya había descubierto las adivinanzas después de preguntar y leer libros sobre el tema. Cien amigas tengo, cien sobre una tabla, pero si no las tocas, no te dirán nada.

Era el PIANO, casi no lo creo cuando lo leí…ahora buscar uno en el vendito edificio que solo conocía mi piso, no fue lo mas fácil. Lo descubrí una noche que llegue temprano y la puerta de la Habitación de Cullen estaba abierta. Fue la primera vez que entre allí, el salió del baño cuando me encontré embelesada con el hermoso piano de color blanco que se encontraba en una habitación conjunta. Casi que no logro salir antes de que me atrapara…creo que me salve…gracias a que la toalla que llevaba envuelta en su cintura se deslizo al suelo. No vi nada…Salí corriendo y me encerré por dos días en mi habitación…y luego no podía verle a la cara. Por lo que las discusiones aumentaron por que él se trataba de vengar.

Soy bonito por delante algo feo por detrás; me transformo a cada instante, ya que imito a los demás.

Este fue el mas fácil de descubrir, por algún motivo lo había oído antes pero no me acordaba y era EL ESPEJO. ¿Qué significaba para mi un piano y un espejo? ¿Qué tendría que hacer con ellos? En cuanto al poema sabia que describía muy bien lo que sentía cuando tocaba los labios de Edward… Por qué tienen los besos espinas? ¿Por qué ocultan ponzoña las flores, y el veneno las bocas divinas y la hiel los más dulces amores? Sentía miles de cosas con sus labios…esa necesidad de ellos iba en aumento últimamente…no sabia que hacer…no tenia idea de que me sucedía…todo parecía para mi tan confuso…por que sabia que me caía mal…y que me gustaba mas de lo que cualquier chico en mi vida me hubiera gustado. Un ruido me alarmo y oculte el papel rápidamente entre mis bolsillos.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto…*pensando en el rey de roma…mira quien se asoma* no pude evitar pensar.

- Que te importa-le conteste de mala gana. Tenia que evitar que se me volviera acercar de cualquier manera…o de lo contrario…esa necesidad…no habría quien la controlara.

- Esta prohibido estar aquí-dijo acercándose mas

- No seas…-me mordí la lengua para no decir una grosería- eso es en el lado norte de la Isla, por si no sabias este es el Sur…

- ¿a que viniste?-pregunto saliéndose por la tangente, me puse nerviosa, a mi me descubrían las mentiras a cien kilómetros…me empecé a mover de un lado a otro…

- No es de tu incumbencia-le dije, este cruzo los brazos y me miro con burla

- De seguro te viniste a revolcar con tu nuevo amiguito italiano-dijo, eso me ofendió a tal grado que tome impulso y le di una cachetada (bofetada) con asombrosa fuerza. Estaba echa una furia.

- ¿Quién te crees tú para decirme eso? Yo no me revuelco con nadie-le grite, estaba supremamente roja de la rabia- yo no soy tu y la inútil de Tanya… ¡Maldito! estupido, idiota, hijo de...- este me tomo por la cintura y planto sus Labios sobre los míos, trate de resistirme al principio…pero como había imaginado…esa necesidad de sus Labios, esa maldita Droga que eran ellos para mi fue mas grande que mi gran genio.

Demasiado pronto exploto el calor que había vivido antes y mis manos atrajeron su cabeza mas hacia mi…quería sentirlo mas cerca a mi. Nuestro equilibrio nos fallo y caímos al mar, pero fue una delicia que nuestros labios siguieran unidos cuando nos mojamos y solo nos separamos para vernos, asombrados de lo que había ocurrido. Él se encontraba sobre mí, así que mis mejillas que estaban coloradas, se pusieron aun más cuando tardo en quitarse. Abrace mis rodillas y oculte mi cara en ellas avergonzada y frustrada antes de levantarnos del suelo quedando llenos de arena y escurriendo agua.

- Se supone que ya no iba a pasar-le dije ocultando mi cara con mi cabello emparamado.

- No sé que rayos me ocurre contigo…-dijo revolviendo su cabello cobrizo

- Estamos igual- murmure entre dientes y me quite los rastros de agua de mi cara.

- Tú eres tan…callada, y diferente a las demás chicas…-dijo, no pude evitar reírme…eso lo sabia desde mi nacimiento.- y te ríes de cosas que no entiendo.

- ¿crees que no soy consiente de que soy rara?-le pregunte- soy la única que ve cosas buenas donde no las hay, me causa gracia lo que a otras personas no, me gustan cosas que a los demás no, no actuó conforme a las circunstancias…se supone que ahora debo…estar…-me calle

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-pregunto en un susurro, yo baje la mirada a mis manos…

- Se supone que debo estar furiosa, por como me trataste y después me besaste-dije la ultima palabra en voz baja- pero…no es así… ¿Qué me hiciste?-pregunte incrédula y soltando una risita histérica. No hubo sonido alguno de sus labios por unos minutos, pensé que había sido una tonta…pero…

- Te amo-soltó de repente. Reaccione ante sus palabras segundos después empezando a hiperventilar… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada? ¿era verdad?

- ¿Qué?- no pude evitar decir aun sorprendida, incrédula, nerviosa y supremamente ansiosa de que lo volviera repetir.

- Lo que oyes-dijo un poco desesperado- se supone que debo ver en ti a una chiquilla, una primípara, una escuincla a quien solo debo proteger, que no puedo tener sentimientos por nadie…-dijo y trago saliva ruidosamente- pero no puedo ver mas que a una hermosa chica, que me atrae con sus argumentos, con su sonrisa, con esos ojos que me hipnotizan cada vez que los veo- solté un respingo y apreté mi mano en un puño…-inteligente, rápida y fuerte…-esta vez mis manos roderón su cintura y mi cabeza se ocultaba en su pecho musculoso.

- Tus ojos también tienen los mismos efectos en mí-dije y este correspondió a mi abrazo. De mi boca no salió palabra alguna después de ello…no era buena expresando mis sentimientos con palabras sin enredarme, y tampoco le podía decir que lo amaba cuando no estaba segura si era simple atracción o había algo mas. Este levanto mi rostro con sus manos y me volvió a besar una vez mas, esta vez fue distinto al anterior, más dulce, con menos pasión que la anterior, más miel en sus labios, más caricias…sin embargo la reacción de mi corazón fue la misma, casi se sale de la caja torácica…


	10. CAPITULO 10: CELOS, MALDITOS CELOS

_**HOLA CHICAS! LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO POR HOY, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. RECUERDEN QUE SECRETO LATINO ES MI HISTORIA ORIGINAL, POR FAVOR NO AL PLAGIO! SI DESEAN RECOMENDARLO ESTA MUY BIEN PERO TENGAN ENCUENTA LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR, DE VERDAD AMO SECRETO LATINO. GRACIAS!**_

_**CAPITULO 10: CELOS, MALDITOS CELOS**_

ALICE SWAN 15 DE ENERO DEL 2011 10:00 PM

- ¿me puedes decir que es lo que sucede?-pregunto Jasper por tercera ves mientras bailábamos. Me encontraba estresada ya que casi me descubren mi hermana y su…no sé que era, de ella el capitán tarado, y no quería pensar mal de mi hermana pero esto estaba raro- ¿Alice?- se suponía que se odiaban, y luego tienen un momento de pasión en medio de la nada…creo que son bipolares…un momento estaban agarrados como perros y gatos y al siguiente…Mi estomago se revolvió al recordar esa escena tan intima que hasta a mi, me daba hasta pena.- no tiene caso…-Jasper se apartó de mi, inconscientemente lo sostuve de su camisa.

- Perdón, no es mi intensión-le dije- no te vallas-le hice un puchero que hizo efecto de inmediato. Y termine mi bebida.

- Ok, ¿pero me vas a parar bolas? O ¿tendré que hablar con la pared y besarla en lugar de mi novia?-pregunto con un poco de genio, no pude evitar reírme de su tan rebuscada broma.

- No creo que la pared pueda concursar contra mi, cariño-le dije subiendo una ceja por un breve segundo.

- Y ¿bien?-espero por una respuesta rodando los ojos. Y yo di un suspiro e hice lo mismo. -

Mi hermana esta con Cullen-dije de sopetón

- Si, llegaron juntos ¿Qué tiene?-pregunto subiendo los hombros, apreté los labios…no había entendido.

- No, que se ¡besaron!, los vi en la playa del Sur-le dije y este que tenia un baso de cerveza en sus manos casi se le resbala y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas. Luego de que se controlo metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y se recargo contra la pared, no puede evitar soltar un suspiro con esa pose.

- Te lo dije, esos dos se gustan-dijo con sonrisa socarrona

- Y ¿Por qué te sorprendió?-pregunte irónicamente y este se reía- da igual si me lo dijiste o no, si ella no me a contado nada es por que no es serio lo que tienen…de hecho ¿no viste que los últimos días estaba mas con Anthony que conmigo?

- Y ¿eso que?-pregunto despreocupado- le pueden gustar dos personas…es normal.

- ¿si?-dije y entrecerré los ojos y lo examine por unos minutos, él era muy lindo y era obvio que lo quería y seria fácil llegar a amarlo. Una chica paso por nuestro lado y este la siguió con la mirada…Y demasiado fácil caer en los celos

- ¿te gusta?- le pregunte de mal genio y este me observo sorprendido y confundido- es obvio que aquí tu no me puedes ayudar- le empuje y camine hacia la salida llena de rabia y siguiendo a la estúpida chica que se le había insinuado a MI NOVIO.

Tome un baso de Ponche, y bebí un sorbo de camino al seguir a la castaña de vestido verde claro a la salida. Me acerque mucho, cuando ella se volteo hacia mi la bebida * accidentalmente* callo sobre su escote mojándola toda y ella haciendo gestos con sus manos. Sonreí mentalmente.

- Discúlpame, no te vi-dije con fingida inocencia- nunca noto a las Perras que andan a un Kilometro a la redonda

- ¿Qué?- pregunto ofendida y cuando iba a abrir la boca para defenderse la interrumpí

- Tal ves no me entendiste, tal ves deba de investigar como se le hablan a los retardados para que entiendan- dije y ella me empujo y yo se lo devolví- no te metas con Jasper, pedazo de…

- Alice!- Emment me retuvo de los brazos y me aparto de ella antes de que le estampara un puño en su plástica cara. Casi y no paro de forcejear hasta que me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al lado de su auto descapotable.

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste darle una lección a esa…?-me tapo la boca, y espero a que me calmara.

- ¿Cómo cuanto bebiste?-dijo desconfiado y me examino uno de mis ojos - No estoy drogada- le dije quitándome su mano de mi rostro

- ¿Cuánto bebiste?-pregunto

- Solo dos…pero demasiado rápido- dije recordando las ganas de beber algo sumamente fuerte para poder controlar las emociones de lo que había visto.

- ¿nunca lo habías hecho?-pregunto, negué con la cabeza avergonzada- ¿Por qué lo hiciste de esa forma?

- Por…nada-dije y vi que mi hermana salía de la fiesta en compañía del capitán tarado. -¿me puedes llevar a mi edificio?-pregunte, mañana le tendría una emboscada a mi hermana.

ISABELLA SWAN 15 DE ENERO DEL 2011 11:00 PM

Descanse mis pies en la silla mientras esperaba a Edward en la sala de nuestro piso. Después de haber estado por una hora en la fiesta para que nos vieran y no sospecharan nada, habíamos ido a nuestro edificio para hablar sobre lo nuestro…hice una mueca ante ese pensamiento…no me sentía tan cómoda como hace unas horas. De hecho me sentía muy nerviosa, es decir, esperaba por todo lo que fuera santo que no saliera con que quisiera ser mi novio…detestaba que se me declararan…me sentía tan incomoda…aunque…ahora podría ser diferente ya que con lo que sucede…No, tampoco me podía crear ilusiones.

El mismo me lo había advertido…aunque juro que si sale otra vez con lo mismo de alejarnos terminaría por Golpearlo. Nunca fui de las chicas que dijera *amigos con derechos* por que jamás lo había entendido y me parecía ofensivo y hasta repulsivo. Pero viéndolo de mi perspectiva…creo que parecía atractivo y lo mejor para este caso… ¡Ay! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué a mí?...Creo que seria mejor huir y hacer como que nada pasó…digo, ¿era mi turno, no? Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a mi habitación…pero no alcance a sacar la tarjeta cuando sonó un -BIP- a mi lado. Cuando gire la vista, él ya se encontraba abriendo su habitación.

- ¿entras?-pregunto, yo mire el interior vacilante…se suponía que allí estaba mi siguiente pista…mordí mi labio inferior y asentí.- ¿quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto algo nervioso. No pude evitar ponerme un poco roja cuando cerro la puerta esperando mi respuesta.

- Podría ser…agua muy helada, por favor-dije casi suplicando para que se me bajaran esos calores que de un momento a otro me inundaban

- Jamás te lo he dicho, pero…-se aclaró la garganta- creo que eres adorable cuando te sonrojas- ¿estaba loco? ¿decirme eso cuando el incendio estaba iniciando? era como echarle mas ¡leña! Me senté en una de las cómodas sillas, mientras me quitaba el delicado abrigo que era tan suave pero que de repente no dejaba al calor salir…evite su mirada…sabia que tenia clavada su mirada en mi…y también creía saber la razón: mi camisa roja que se amarraba al cuello era un poco traslucida…se alcanzaba a notar un poco el sostén.

Cuando me di cuenta de mi error rápidamente me coloque en el pecho uno de los cojines que adornaban la silla y la abrace…creo que tendría que salir de aquí pronto si no quiero sufrir de la tensión el resto de mi vida. Un vaso de cristal se asomo frente a mis ojos y lo tome rápidamente sin parar para respirar. Al final…

- ¡Ay!- me queje de mi congelamiento de cerebro tocándome la cabeza, una risita celestial inundo el silencio.

- Debiste de beberlo mas despacio-dijo y le mire mal ¿Qué no veía que estaba que me comía las uñas de los nervios? ¿Qué quería salir corriendo de este lugar?...una de sus manos se elevo por el aire llegando para realizar una suave caricia sobre mi mejilla roja- ¿podemos guardar esto por algún tiempo?-pregunto deshaciendo mi ceño con su índice que lo relajo inmediatamente.

- Si, no vinimos para discutir-dije tratando de hablar claro pero lo único que salió fue un susurro. Este me dirigió una sonrisa de confianza que trate de devolvérsela lo mejor que pude. Pero nadie dijo nada, por varios minutos reino el silencio y me negaba a ser yo quien lo rompiera…gane mi cometido…

- Te podría decir lo muchas cosas que causas en mi…-dijo, en seguida mis ojos volaron a mis manos- No, no hagas eso…por favor mírame-dijo y con amabas manos sostuvo mi rostro obligándome a hacerlo- también sientes lo mismo por mi ¿verdad?-intento confirmar…

- Yo…-trate de decir…la intensidad de su mirada…no me dejaba concentrar- yo…no lo se…no sé que diablos me pasa contigo…nunca en mi vida me he enamorado…no se si sea eso…-las palabras se quedaron en mi boca cuando este me beso con intensidad, esa dosis…de miel, de fuego, de hielo, de pasión…de deseo que recorrió mis venas…a una velocidad tan rápida que llego a mi corazón que salto e hizo que mis manos se amarraran a su cuello una ves mas en este día. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y tratando de acomodarnos…el piso nos separo. No evitamos la risa…por que era lo más chistoso…

- Primero tus compañeros, luego tu hermana, luego el mar…ahora el piso-dijo y lanzo una carcajada fuerte…

- ¿Capitán esta bien?-pregunto Emment del otro lado de la puerta golpeando, rapidamente ambos nos miramos asustados…


	11. CAPITULO11: CITAS EN BATALLAS

_**CAPITULO 11: CITAS EN BATALLAS**_

ALICE SWAN 16 DE ENERO DEL 2011 5:00 AM

Una vez mas asome mi cabeza por la orilla del árbol, tenía un presentimiento y no podía evitar sentirme ansiosa para confirmar lo que creía que sabía. Me prepare mentalmente, esto tendría que ser perfecto. Ya algunos abrían la puerta de entrada para poder salir a sus clases, tenia de mi lado que aun no salía el sol completamente. Esboce una sonrisa, cuando logre ingresar al grandioso edificio. Había venido contadas veces, pero hoy veía todo distinto ya que me sentía como en mi primera misión, que quien sabe cuando la tendría verdaderamente. Es decir, mi hermana no me había dicho de esa experiencia por obvias razones…pero quería… Ruidos me alertaron y me oculte tras una de las plantas de decoración. Estaba en lo cierto, estos dos salían del ascensor.

Mis ojos de inmediato volaron a sus manos unidas, pero OK, podría ser otra cosa, tendría que pillarlos en el acto…aunque se murieran de la vergüenza…tal vez podría sacar ventaja de este pequeño desliz…o lo que sea que tenga con mi hermana y manejar a este tipo para que no se meta conmigo. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro se imagino extorsionándolo y a él suplicando mientras alistaba la cámara digital para tomar una foto y tener pruebas, sin ellas no podría hacer absolutamente nada. Tendría que guardarlas bien. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo que los conducía a la salida…pero soltaron sus manos de inmediato. Me escondí nuevamente. Cuando me gire para seguirlos, tenía frente a mí al Capitán Cullen con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué quieres?-dijo sorprendiéndome y cogiéndome de un brazo obligándome a salir de mi escondite.

- ¿Alice?-dijo mi hermana sorprendida y totalmente aterrada.

- Suéltame, estúpido aprovechado-dije soltándome de su agarre- ahora, contesta ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?

- No sé de que hablas-dijo de inmediato, ambos nos retamos con la mirada por varios minutos, cuando supe que este no iba a decir nada mire a Bella esperando una respuesta. Ella evito mi mirada, pero al final termino por dar un suspiro.

- ¿Quién te dijo?-pregunto mirándome con pena

- Nadie, los vi anoche-dije cruzándome de brazos disfrutando como a mi lado el capitán tarado se quedaba tieso.

- Alice…-empezó a disculparse pero el ascensor volvió a abrirse dando a paso a mas estudiantes que caminaban despacio para saber lo que ocurría.

- veámonos esta tarde en el almuerzo…-dijo antes de escabullirse con los demás y Cullen pasaba por mi lado dejando un susurro solo para mi donde me decía * Chavita chismosa* eso me hizo enfurecer el resto de la mañana.

Seguí caminando por la sombra de los arboles dirigiéndome a la clase de Cullen que no tenia ganas de ir…pero no quería estar en el calabozo y que mi hermana no soltara la Sopa (el chisme), tal vez si era demasiado curiosa…

- ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto su voz tan familiar haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara.

- Que te importa-conteste de mala gana, aun estaba de mal genio con el por mirar para otros Lares- ¿Dónde esta tu amiguita? ¿Cómo es que se llama?

- Linda, ¿aun sigues enojada por esa tontería?- pregunto y me tomo de la mano deteniendo mi paso. Por mi vista periférica, vio algo que podría funcionar para que entendiera.

- No, para nada-dije inocentemente y regalándole una sonrisa…enrede mis manos por su cuello y me puse de puntillas para robarle un beso ardiente pero fugaz…-solo fue una tontería sin importancia…-dije apartándome de él. Quien quiso besarme una vez más pero en ese preciso momento pasaba Anthony a mi lado y me agarre de su brazo- nos vemos en el edificio- grite sobre mi hombro mientras me alejaba junto a un Anthony sorprendido e interrogante. Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente de mi petrificado novio nos detuvimos…o mas bien el me detuvo zafándose de mi agarre.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto, hice una mueca…mi plan era darle celos a mi novio y salirme con la mía…no dar explicaciones…

- Solo te diré que si me hieren de cualquier forma…me vengo el triple-dije frunciendo los hombros restándole importancia y tratando de continuar mí camino.

- Bella-dijo no por mi hermana sino por su significado en Italiano, rodando los ojos, pero me encanto su acento en esa palabra- ¿Qué es lo que te hizo ese chico, para que lo dejes iniciado y dar media vuelta abrazando a otro?

- Vio a otra chica, en mi presencia…prácticamente se la comió con la mirada-dije recordando esa escena y mis mejillas se incendiaron de la rabia

- Sei molto simpática, Sei incantevole (-Eres muy simpática, encantadora)- no entendí nada de lo que dijo pero de verdad que ese italiano me gustaba para que fuera novio de mi hermana.

- Anthony, ¿te gustaría cenar con mi hermana y conmigo esta noche?-pregunte ante mi brillante idea romántica para ellos…esta noche me sentiría muy enferma *noten el sarcasmo*

- ¿yo?-pregunto dándose cuenta del giro de la conversación

- Si tú, no te has dado cuenta que mi hermana esta interesada en ti...-este negó con el cabeza perplejo- es que es muy, pero muy tímida…

- Por supuesto-dijo y yo le guiñe un ojo alejándome, lista para iniciar mi plan.

ISABELLA SWAN 16 DE ENERO DEL 2011 2:30 PM

Me sentía tan boba explicándole a mi hermana las cosas que habían sucedido con Edward, ¿pero es que ella me conocía tan bien? ¿Se me notaba que andaba rara?

- Entonces, ¿no son novios?-volvió a preguntar por quinta vez desde que le había dicho

- Que no-dije rodando los ojos- nos atraemos, eso es todo y sabes que no puede haber nada entre nosotros…-dije

- Pero, ¿quieres que sea tu novio?-pregunto corchándome en la parte que no quería que dijera.

- No lo se- conteste después de varios minutos de silencio.

- Un momento…¿ desde cuando te gusta ese retrograda?-me pregunto

- Pues…-hice una mueca y me sonroje

- No, pero…tu…y el…se odiaban-dijo incrédula

- Sabes que eran peleas estúpidas, no te digo que no lo odie…porque no estoy segura de lo que siento-confesé

- Bueno, ya han tenido varios besos…tienes que saber ¿no?-dijo

- No es fácil, la verdad es que ahora prefiero que seamos amigos con derechos-susurre lo ultimo y ella se atoraba son su baso de jugo. Tocio varias veces antes de hablar

- Tu…no eres mi hermana-dijo con voz ronca- ¿Qué le has hecho?-pregunto sobreactuando.

- No exageres, ya te dije que no tengo idea de lo que quiero-dije excusándome

- Bueno, me dijiste lo que quería saber…-sonó la campana de las tres- nos vemos esta noche en el restaurante para cenar…esta noche te decides o te decides- me sonrió malignamente antes de irse

- ¿A que te refieres? ¡Alice!-grite pero todos empezaban a salir para sus clases.

Me quede confundida el resto de la tarde por lo que regrese a mi habitación para cambiarme la ropa llena de mugre ya que la había ensuciado cuando me caí varias veces en el entrenamiento físico. En mi cama había un vestido ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQI9hmKYk4JoExY9K-vUS4mtckNYu5CTT_2s_SIBBA2EC5piNtSpUDAxhAJ ) con una nota de mi hermana * póntelo, Hoy hace mas calor que cualquier otro día* prácticamente me lo ordenaba, y me sentía culpable por no haberle dicho nada, así que podía complacerla esta ves ¿no?

Cuando llegue al restaurante, me senté en el lugar que indicaba la nota y poco tiempo después tuve otra compañía…

- Discúlpame por llegar tarde-dijo con su exquisito acento- pero tu hermana se sentía mal y no va poder acompañarnos como habíamos quedado-dijo haciéndome entender todo…quise gritar el nombre de mi hermana y salir a buscarla para torturarla…¡UNA CITA A CIEGAS! ¿Que clase de hermana te mete en este lio?, la mía.- ¿tienes calor?, estas roja… pero hermosa-aclaro lo ultimo

- Tengo sed-dije y bebí todo mi baso de agua de un trago - vorrei mangiarti di baci *( quiero comerte a besos )*- dijo pero no le entendí así que sonreí como una idiota

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-pregunte comenzando una conversacion trivial y vacia

- Muy bien-dijo y yo no pude evitar sentir esa presión de incomodidad, tal vez seria mejor decirle la verdad…

- Anthony…-empecé a decir con algo de nervios pero este puso su dedo índice en mis labios…no pude evitar sentir cosquillas con ese pequeño roce

- vuoi essere la mia fidanzata- dijo y yo le mire completamente confundida este dio un suspiro grande y me dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-repitio en español

Me hubiera encantado poder hablar y aclararle cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho mi hermana pero desgraciadamente las Alarmas de emergencia empezaron a sonar fuertemente haciendo estremecer todo el lugar, me toco taparme los oídos. Anthony me jalo al suelo cuando empezaron a disparar, ambos tratamos de protegernos con la delgada mesa para tratar de arrastrarnos y llegar a un punto de salida. Mis piernas temblaron suavemente, se escuchaban algunos gritos y demasiados disparos. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Los Domers?

Habíamos logrado salir con vida de aquel infierno en el que se convirtió el restaurante. Ahora nos encontrábamos en camino hacia la playa cruzando por toda el área vegetativa para que no fuera fácil vernos. Esperaba que mi hermana llegara allí junto con Jasper, y también estaba ansiosa porque no veía a Edward, quería tenerlo a mi lado y asegurarme de que estaba bien.

- ¿crees que son los Domers?-pregunte a Anthony y este coloco un brazo sobre mi hombro tratando de protegerme.

- Es lo mas probable, Bella-dijo, apreté su cintura con fuerza- no te preocupes, no dejare que te atrapen.

- No soy tu misión-le dije recordando que las personas que me protegian lo hacian por el maldito gen.

- No, no lo eres-dijo asintiendo- eres algo mucho mas valioso, no te voy a mentir, lo que de dije era verdad…me importas…y te voy a proteger con mi vida

- Anthony, tu me gustas…digo ¿a quien no? Pero ser tu novia…-no pude seguir hablando

- Es demasiado pronto-termino por mi, le mire a los ojos y pude notar cierto parecido a los que me quitaban el sueño.

- Crees que Cullen ¿este allí?-pregunte esperando un si por respuesta, sus ojos se nublaron con una sombra gris y frunció el ceño

- Tal vez, pero como te he dicho antes…-detuvo su paso y me tomo por los hombros- no confíes en el

- No me has dicho ¿Por qué?-dije observando esos hermosos zafiros que me miraban muy serio, apretó los labios.

- Él nos traiciono en una misión, dejo que Aro tomara el único gen Italiano Femenino y de allí el maldito desgraciado fortaleció a los Domers-dijo con tanto odio y rencor que por un segundo crei que la persona que tenia a mi lado no era Anthony

- Si hizo eso, ¿Por qué sigue aquí?-pregunte temblando un poco por el temor a sus palabras.

- Porque lo encubrió muy bien, solo sabíamos tres personas de la misión y luego…pasó lo que paso-dijo y continúo caminando…

- Anthony, ¿quien mas lo sabia?-dije siguiéndolo, pero este no quiso hablar mas- por favor dime, ¿Quién era?- llegamos a la playa y nos dirigimos hacia la roca grande que escondía una cabaña en su interior. Espere a que se calamara cuando entramos por una puerta secreta

- Se llamaba Elisabeth-dijo en un susurro que creo que por un segundo me lo había imaginado- tu nos recuerdas a ella-le mire confundida- si, esta muerta- una lagrima gruesa corrió de ese mar que se escondía tras esos zafiros hasta su mejilla, mecánicamente lo abrace esperando que tuviera consuelo.

- Lo siento si te trae malos recuerdos- me disculpe, nos sentamos en el suelo sucio esperando a que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran

- Te pareces tanto en muchas cosas, pero la mejoras en mucho…-dijo acariciando mi mejilla, baje la vista- tal vez por eso es que nos atraes como lo hacia ella…

- ¿nos?-pregunte supremamente confundida

- Edward y yo estábamos enamorados de ella…o por lo menos yo lo estaba-dijo y con un suspiro volvió a tomar su hermosa actitud pasiva de siempre.

- Tu…y Edward… ¿eran rivales?-pregunte y este negó con la cabeza y me levanto el rostro para que le mirara los ojos.

- Somos rivales, y ahora aun mas, porque nuevamente tenemos interés por la misma chica, pero esta vez no voy a permitir que le hagan daño…a mi amor- deje de respirar ante la ultima palabra- no te inquietes, no te exijo que sientas lo mismo…pero es inevitable que el hombre que tenga el gen, luche por la que cree que es su compañera.

- Anthony…- tal vez si, o tal vez no, me iba arrepentir de lo que iba hacer pero tenia que comprobarlo…y esperaba que me ayudara a decidir- bésame- pedí a pesar de que mis mejillas estaban en llamas.

Me observo por breves segundos y tomo mi rostro con suma delicadeza como si temiera que fuera un sueño y se esfumara de repente, sus labios se acercaron tan suaves a los míos, y a comparación con Edward…los míos no se amoldaron a los suyos…extrañamente encajaban perfectamente. No tenían miel, solo paz, como la briza, fresco y también adictivos. Fue una experiencia distinta, me gusto mucho…por mi mala suerte…me gusto demasiado…por lo que pedí mas de el en esos minutos en los que nuestros labios no se separaron sino hasta que tuvimos que respirar. No dijimos nada, me abrace a el para poder calentarme…y nos quedamos Dormidos: mi cabeza reposando en su pecho y la suya en la mía. En ocasiones percibía suaves caricias y besos en mi cabeza.


	12. CAPITULO 12:DUDAS

**_CAPITULO 12: DUDAS_**

ALICE SWAN 16 DE ENERO DEL 2011 9:30 PM

- Muérete, desgraciado- dije antes de darle un disparo en medio del cráneo. Los malditos Domers habían ingresado a la isla, iban acabando poco a poco con los nuestros. En estos momentos si solo utilizabas tu fuerza y no el cerebro estabas más que muerto.

- Vaya, esa es mi chica- dijo Jasper a mi lado, admirando mi trabajo. Si, hace unos minutos nos habíamos reconciliado y precisamente tenían que llegar a interrumpirlo.

- Con alguien me tengo que desquitar por habernos interrumpido- dije guiñándole un ojo y disparando a uno que se le iba a lanzar en la espalda. Este me miro asombrado.- muévete, no te voy a proteger toda la vida- dije empezando a internarnos en la parte selvática de la isla. Corrimos y tratamos de ayudar a los que mas pudimos, teníamos que tener gente para cargar el equipo de armas que necesitaríamos para hacerles frente.

- Alice- me llamo justo antes de que algo me elevara por el aire y me tirara contra un árbol. - Rayos!, eso dolió- me queje sobándome la cabeza y levantándome para observar al maldito que me había atacado- estas mas que muerto…-dije antes de tomar del equipaje un lanza llamas y tras unos movimientos que había aprendido a la fuerza tenerlo como blanco y achicharrarlo como carne asada. – púdrete maldito caníbal- dije soltando el gatillo y dándole una patada en la cara con mis lindas botas.

- Vámonos, cariño…sus amigos no están felices con lo que le hiciste- dijo Jazz jalándome de un brazo ya que se venían cada ves mas…

- ¿Es que acaso se multiplican como cucarachas?-dije corriendo a su lado y alcanzando fácilmente a los demás.

- Teniente Swan, no hemos encontrado a la Capitán Swan ¿sabe donde esta?-pregunto su voz antes de bajar de un alto árbol se un salto y con asombrosa agilidad. Esos ojos verdes a pesar de la rudeza que había adquirido por los últimos acontecimientos, mostraron cierta preocupación.

- De seguro, esta con el Capitán Anthony Di More-dije alzando los hombros y me mordí el labio para evitar que saliera una risita de complicidad- deben estar en camino al área segura-dije

- Teniente Swan, ya no vamos al área segura…todos nos largamos de esta maldita isla…activaron un dispositivo nuclear y todo esto va a volar-dijo pegando un puño a un tronco. Palidecí, ¿Qué había hecho?

- Tenemos que buscarla-dije y trate de salir a correr pero este me obstruyo el paso.

- Yo voy, ustedes lleven a todos a las lanchas…-miro a Jazz- ya sabes que hacer…nos vemos en la otra base de la organización.

- Entendido mi Capitán-hizo un saludo y desapareció de nuestras vistas rápidamente. - Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo-me cogió de la mano y me obligo a correr a su lado a pesar de que todo mi ser me indicaba que corriera hacia otro lado.

La preocupación aumento cuando llegamos a las lanchas y estas se empezaron a ir con los otros tenientes y solo quedábamos nosotros…esperamos alrededor de media hora y nada…el motor encendido…pero nada

- Ya debemos irnos- dijo mi novio tomándome de un hombro

- No, vete si quieres yo no me voy de aquí sin mi hermana-dije empezando a alistar algunas cosas para ir al área segura…

- No lo creo cariño-dijo, acto seguido disparos dirigidos hacia nosotros y se divisaron los Domers…

- Diablos- dije antes de empezar a disparar también- arranca de una maldita vez! Dije

- Cúbreme- dijo y la lancha se movió tan rápido que por poco pierdo el equilibrio y caigo al mar.

ISABELLA SWAN 16 DE ENERO DEL 2011 10:35 PM

Ruidos de disparos me alarmaron hace varios segundos. Me había visto obligada a sujetarme fuertemente de Anthony. El miedo me estaba invadiendo, nosotros no teníamos armas, seria demasiado fácil que acabaran con nosotros.

- Creo que debemos movernos, esta cabaña esta llena de compuertas que llegan a unas cuevas.- dijo Anthony arrastrándose por el suelo y yo siguiéndole…

- ¿Por qué no ha llegado nadie?-pregunte preocupada…mi hermana debía estar afuera y enfrentándose a lo que sea que hubiera entrado a la Isla. Y también una vocecita me decía que…que fuera al edificio…ahora no recordaba que era lo que debía encontrar…

- No lo se, esto es muy raro-dijo y se oyó el azote de una puerta y ambos nos giramos aterrados. Pero lo que vi no me tranquilizo…Edward con un arma y su lámpara apuntándonos. No pude evitar pegar un grito de impresión. Una mano tapo mi boca.

- Síganme, ellos están muy cerca-dijo Edward, yo me calme cuando se empezó a mover dejando lejos de mi cráneo su arma. Anthony y yo nos miramos sin opción ya que no sabíamos que ocurría. Aunque debía admitir que me sentía un poco mas segura con Edward, pero también no dejaba atrás lo que me había confesado Anthony. Cuando llegamos a la puerta que nos iba a conducir a las cuevas…el primero en pasar fue Anthony, luego yo y de ultimas Edward. Me sentía de cierto modo culpable, una rata por haberle pedido a Anthony que me besara después de disfrutar de los labios de Edward más de una vez.

Me sentí como una chica fácil por no decir una grosería. Y ahora en mitad de un sándwich amoroso…me detuve en medio de ese pensamiento…amor por parte de ellos ¿verdad? ¿yo sentía amor? Y si era así… ¿por quien? … sacudí la cabeza, era una tontería de mi parte pensar en ello ahora.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?-pregunte para distraerme y porque verdaderamente quería saber.

- Están en camino a la otra base de la organización en Lancha-dijo

- ¿Qué?-preguntamos Anthony y yo al tiempo

- Activaron un dispositivo nuclear que esta en el centro de la isla, si no nos alejamos…seremos desecho radioactivo- dijo frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Cómo? Debieron de haberse infiltrado, eso debe tardar mucho mas tiempo del que ha pasado para lograr activarlo-dijo Anthony, el solo asintió. Ambos estaban con cara de que algo les preocupaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte ya que no dijeron nada mas

- Que si lo hicieron tan rápido…-comenzó Anthony

- Es probable que termine de la misma forma-termino Edward dándole la razón

- Eso quiere decir…-les incite a seguir, porque necesitaba oírlo para creerlo

- Que tenemos que apurarnos, no creo que haiga más de una hora-dijo Edward mirándome rudamente y me pregunte mentalmente ¿Qué le dio? Pasamos por el lado de un cuarto que tenia muchas cosas pero todas cubiertas con una sabana…me tropecé y para no caerme cogí la sabana que de igual forma me llevo al suelo excepto que hice mucho ruido. Lo que cubría era un piano…me asombre

- Entraron- dijo Edward ayudándome a parar- tenemos que correr…

- No, espera-dije soltándome y volviendo donde el piano…mire en la parte de atrás del piano y quite de la supuesta pared telarañas que resulto ser un espejo.

- ¿Qué? ¿quieres mirarte a un espejo?-pregunto irónico, rodé los ojos y me mordí la lengua para no empezar a pelear. Tome un pedazo de madera del viejo piano y rompí el espejo, segura de lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Los cristales cayeron al suelo mostrando una compuerta en el piso, lo levante de un jalón y Anthony me ayudo, era un conducto, estaba un poco inundado pero allí debería de haber una salida.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo sabias que eso estaba ahí?-pregunto Edward, pero mire a Anthony

- Es Julio, vamos…tenemos que bajar-dije suplicándole con la mirada para que me apoyara

- ¿Quién es julio?-pregunto Edward empezando a enfadarse y tomando su arma ya que los Domers intentaban derribar la puerta.

- Te podemos explicar y morir…o hacer caso y después dar explicaciones- dijo Anthony, me sentí satisfecha…por lo que me tire donde estaba el agua y quede emparamada hasta la cintura en cuestión de segundos. Solté un gemido por lo fría que estaba, en cuestión de segundos tenia a mi lado a Edward y Anthony. Empezamos a avanzar por la misma cueva, daba gracias porque Edward había cerrado la compuerta para que no supieran por donde nos habíamos ido.

Sentía mucho frio, temblaba mucho…tendríamos que salir del agua o moriríamos de hipotermia. Las miradas de Edward no me ayudaban mucho a concentrarme por donde iba ya que no se veía muy bien con la poca luz que nos brindaba la lámpara del arma de Edward. Continuamos caminando por diez minutos sin distinguir la salida aun, me estaba comenzando a preocupar…si no lográbamos salir todo seria mi culpa. Y con ese pensamiento perdió el equilibrio y caí al agua por completo mojándome ahora totalmente…la mano de Anthony me ayudo a salir rápidamente.

- Bella-dijo mirándome con preocupación- ¿sabes nadar?- me quite los mechones de la cara que escurrían agua y le dirigí una mueca de vergüenza…

- No-dije al fin después de toser un poco.

- No te preocupes, si es necesario te ayudare para que puedas nadar-dijo y yo asentí, la mueca de desagrado que estaba haciendo Edward me hacia sentirme mal de cierta forma, y no solo era para mi…podía notar como le dirigía miradas envenenadas a Anthony.

Avanzamos por cinco minutos hasta que llegamos a una parte honda que se extendía bajo una roca, mire a Anthony llena de terror. Sabíamos que tendríamos que nadar bajo ella para poder salir…el primero en zambullirse fue Edward dejándonos atrás. - Sostente de mi cuello-dijo cuando estábamos hasta el tórax de agua

- No podre, me voy a ahogar-dije llena de pánico- y además ¿Cómo podrás nadar si estoy en tu espalda?-le pregunte desconfiada

- Eso déjamelo a mi, Edward no fue el único que recibió entrenamiento en el agua-dijo, me coloque en su espalda esperando por todo lo sagrado no morir ahogada…seria muy desagradable.

- Respira profundo-ordeno y lo hice justo antes de que nos sumergiéramos y este empezara a moverse. Trate de sostenerme como él me había dicho pero luego de unos segundos mis manos empezaron a deslizarse y necesitaba aire con urgencia. Algo nos golpeo pero salimos al aire, no pude evitar tragar un poco de aire aliviada de que fuera eso en lugar de agua. Edward nos esperaba en la orilla de una lancha y logre divisar a mi hermana. Anthony empezó a nadar dirigiéndose hacia allá cuando algo me tomo de mi pie y me jalo hacia el fondo. No podía mover mi pie izquierdo, parecía como si una mano estuviera haciendo presión en el haciéndome hundir. No paraba de patalear para tratar de soltarme pero lo único que estaba logrando era quedarme sin aire ya que salían burbujas y pronto tendría que abrir la boca como un mecanismo del cuerpo. Empezaba a quedarme inconsciente para cuando deje de sentir la presión…una mancha se acercó a mi y sentí unos labios conocidos introduciendo aire, pero yo ya me entregaba a la inconciencia.


	13. CAPITULO 13: EN EL MAR

_**Hola chicas, paso a dejarles mas capitulos...CREEN QUE ES BUENO SEGUIRLA? AMO MI FANFIC PERO NO SE SI ES DE INTERES DE LAS LECTORAS. De todas formas muchas gracias a aquellas que me apoyan. Un abrazo!**_

_**CAPITULO 13: EN EL MAR**_

ALICE SWAN 16 DE ENERO DEL 2011 11:14 PM ¡DIOS TE PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERE A SER TAN CRUEL PERO HAZ QUE SALGAN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! OK, ok, nada de groserías… Desde hace mas o menos cinco o seis minutos habían jalado a mi hermana y no se veía…Anthony y Cullen se sumergieron para sacarla pero ¡no salían! Tenia el Jesús en la boca cuando el primero, Anthony, se asomo en el agua. Mire a su alrededor y lo siguió Cullen con una inconsciente Bella.

- Jasper ¡sácala!- no pude evitar gritar. No podía permitirme perder a mi hermana…no podía…si ella me dejaba…eche lejos esos pensamientos cuando tuve a mi hermana en el suelo del vote. Mientras Anthony le hacia expulsar el agua que se había tragado. Pude notar que Cullen tenía su vista fija en ella.

- Vamos, responde-oí murmurar a Anthony…mi corazón estaba locamente agitado, estaba tratando de controlar las lagrimas que querían salir. Ella tosió votando bastante cantidad de agua y trato de abrir los ojos. Oí dos suspiros a parte del mio.- va estar bien, hay que dejarla descansar…-la cargo y la llevo a la parte inferior de la Lancha…teníamos suerte, era la mas grande y tenia dos mini camas. Cuando me dejaron sola con ella me apresure a quitarle la ropa mojada y cumplir con mi deber que me habían encomendado. Darle calor humano para que su sangre no se quedara congelada.

Mas tarde subí a cubierta, para saber a donde nos dirigíamos. Cullen y Jazz hablaban, me senté al lado de Anthony.

- ¿a sonde nos dirigimos?- pregunte con cansancio…tenia sueño había un día muy largo

- Es mejor que se preparen, va hacer mucho frio-dijo

- ¿Qué? ¿nos vamos a Alaska?-trate de bromear, este hizo una mueca. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que tenia ropa ceca. Habían aprovechado el momento de ausencia de mujeres. Hubiera deseado que no lo hubiera hecho, me gustaría ver el pecho de Anthony y también saber que es lo que le vio mi hermana al capitán tarado.

- No es exactamente Alaska, pero esta muy cerca-dijo y yo le mire con la boca abierta.

- ¿estas de broma?-

- Eso quisiera-dijo, no tenia el mismo animo de siempre

- ¿Qué te pasa?-

- Ver que casi se ahoga la chica que anhelas…no es lindo-dijo y se recargo más contra el bandalla. Por un segundo me alerte, luego se quito al ver que era seguro. No quería que sufriera una caída a la velocidad que íbamos.

- No paso nada-dije tratando de ser amable

- Es una suerte, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo-le mire confundida, este sacudió la cabeza dándome a entender que dejara las cosas así.

- ¿Cómo se llama el lugar a donde vamos?-insistí con el otro tema

- Blue RT 78- dijo

- Vaya nombre-dije- es que no pueden ser mas creativos ¿no?

- Eso parece- lo hice reír, eso me alegro

- Teniente Swan- llamo Cullen- ¿Cuánto armamento tenemos?

- El suficiente, como para un ejercito-dije y se me escapo un bostezo

- Retírese, puede ir a descansar-fruncí el ceño ¿creía que por que era mujer no podía aguantar?- es una orden Teniente…-iba a replicar pero la mirada de Jasper me hizo cambiar de opinión. Había en sus ojos un * POR DIOS, QUEDATE CALLADA UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA*

- Si, Capitán- dije entre dientes volviendo a bajar, resignándome a seguir viendo donde nos dirigíamos. Igual no es que fuera de gran ayuda, solo se oía el mar y no se veía más que la luna y uno que otro rayo que alumbraba el horizonte. Esperaba que no nos alcanzara una tormenta. No quería que nos cambiara el curso o algo parecido.

- Edward-el murmuro de mi hermana llamo mi atención, soltó un suspiro. ¿Quién diablos era Edward?

ISABELLA SWAN 17 DE ENERO DEL 2011 8:00 AM

Había estado dormida por ocho horas y cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo son esos Zafiros ¿es justo que me deslumbren tan temprano?, Digo, había sufrido un ataque a mis pulmones y garganta que por cierto me ardía a horrores. Pero no me queje al ver que en sus ojos solo había preocupación, le regale una sonrisa que me devolvió en el acto.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto - Bien-esa palabra me costó una lacerante quemadura en mi garganta. Mi voz salió ronca y ahogada.

Me senté en la cama y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que estaba en ropa interior. Con el sonrojo enorme en mi rostro me tape rápidamente con la manta que antes me cubría…tenia demasiada vergüenza. ¿Quién me había quitado el vestido?, mire con sospecha a Anthony

-¿Dónde esta mi hermana?-pregunte tartamudeando para quitar ese silencio que había creado…no quería tenerlo cerca así como estaba.

- Ya…ya te la llamo-dijo pasando saliva, sonrojado y con la mirada gacha, saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de… ¿Dónde me encontraba?, ese balanceo hacia que me dieran ganas de vomitar…de seguro estaba en la Lancha… ¿Qué había sido lo que me hundió?, bonita hora de acordarme…ya cuando Anthony había huido despavorido de mi. Me tape el rostro estresada…

- Hola, dormilona-dijo la voz de mi hermana, levante la mirada queriéndola acecinar con ella. Retrocedió un paso hacia atrás por la brusquedad de mi acto.

- ¿porque me dejaste en ropa interior?-le pregunte tratando de no alzar la voz…y vaya que tenia ganas de gritar.

- Lo-lo siento-dijo con temor- pero es que…se me olvido…

- Entonces, ¿Dónde esta mi vestido?- pregunte, ella señalo al vestido que se secaba en una de las mochilas llenas de armas.

- Ten- me tendió el vestido y me apresure a colocármelo antes de que bajara alguno de los chicos. – igual creo que deberías sacar un abrigo y tenerlo listo

- ¿para que?-pregunte confundida

- Nos vamos al norte…bien al norte…al lado de Alaska…-le mire confundida- Anthony dijo que allí quedaba la otra base.

- ¿y si habrá combustible para llegar allí?-pregunte justo en el momento que sufríamos una brusca sacudida, me sostuve lo máximo que pude pero sin embargo me caí al suelo.

- ¿es que no saben conducir este aparato?-pregunto mi hermana enojada que se había golpeado contra una de las mochilas. Nos levantamos y subimos a cubierta.

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

- El motor se atascó, necesitamos mirar que le pasa-dijo Jasper bajando por donde nosotras habíamos ingresado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto despreocupado Edward, que no lo había notado hasta que abrió la boca…la respuesta casi no sale de mis labios ya que se encontraba sin camisa…y como lo había visto anteriormente, la famosa chocolatina adornaba su abdomen.

- Bien-bien -asentí y gire mi rostro hacia otro lugar para que no se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo. ¿porque tienen que ser tan guapos? Anthony del otro lado se quitaba también su camisa dando a relucir sus bien formado pectorales, abdominales y Bíceps. Solo cambiaba el tono de piel, Anthony estaba un poco más bronceado que Edward. Mi hermana lanzo un silbido por lo bajo, nos dirigimos la misma mirada…ambas estábamos asombradas…y deslumbradas de tanto perfeccionismo. Ambos se lanzaron al mar…

- Si están compitiendo…les doy un diez a cada uno- dijo mi hermana tomando agua de una botella.

- ¿Qué?-pregunte incrédula, mi hermana en ocasiones…podía ser tan…superficial…

- ¿a quien engañas?, te gusto lo que viste al igual que a mi…no serias mujer si no lo hicieras- dijo dejándome en evidencia

- ¿pero tienes que decirlo en voz alta?-me defendí

- No quería ponerte celosa, hermanita-dijo sacando una risita-no te preocupes…yo ya tengo lo mio-guiño un ojo, no pude decirle nada porque Anthony y Edward sobre salieron del agua…

- Teniente Swan, dígale que no se ve problemas en el exterior-ordeno Edward con su voz de capitán, mi hermana rodo los ojos antes de desaparecer. Me senté en una clase de silla. El rayo de sol de las mañanas me gustaba por que no era tan fuerte. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de ese calor tan agradable… ¿Por qué no podía ser así siempre? Sin tener que ponerse tan fuerte…ya se…CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL…

- Capitán Cullen, el reporte de daños no es tan grave…pero tardara en ponerlo andar por lo menos cinco horas-escuche la voz de mi hermana decir y luego desaparecer…creo que aun tenia sueño. Y pensar que hace un año estaba en mi cama haciendo pereza y disfrutando de mis vacaciones. Todo había cambiado mucho, en especial mi hermana, seguía igual de loca pero ya había madurado en los últimos meses que en un año normal.

También estaba eso de ser novia de Jasper, me caía bien pero…era mi hermana menor y ya había tenido mas novios que yo…no es que hubiera tenido alguno en el pasado, pero en ese aspecto…ella parecía la mayor. Gotas de agua cayeron sobre mi haciéndome pegar un brinco por el contacto frio, abrí los ojos de inmediato.

- Hey, no es hora de dormir-dijo Cullen, le mire mal ya que se carcajeo de mi reacción. Me levante de mi lugar y yo también lo salpique de agua.

- Envuélvete en papel periódico y madura-dije y este me devolvió mi acción- que no hagas eso-dije empezándome a enojar.

- Relájate, vamos a estar aquí un rato mas-dijo, me gire y cambie de posición del otro lado de la Lancha para que él no me molestara. Anthony salió del agua, gotas recorriendo todo su pecho…cerré los ojos para relajarme

Transcurrió una hora y Alice subió con jugos y pastelillos para desayunar, agradecí el gesto. Estaba hambrienta. No pude evitar reírme de la forma en la que mi hermana se quedaba viendo a Anthony y a Cullen cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Podía ver como su cerebro maquinaba las comparaciones. No la culpaba yo ya lo había echo.

- ¿de que te ríes?, hermosa-pregunto Anthony sentándose a mi lado. Reí más fuerte con el suspiro que dio Alice por la forma que dijo Anthony la última palabra.

- Es que mi hermana es muy graciosa-dije, el dirigió una mirada a Alice quien le sonrió de medio lado tratando de hacer gestos para que no pillaran nuestro pequeño juego.

- Es muy simpática-dijo- y muy amable en haberme invitado…

- ¿Cuánto tardara Jasper?-pregunto Alice de un brinco al notar para donde iba el comentario de Anthony. – creo que voy a ver como va…

- Es una tramposa-murmure entre dientes, con todo este rollo me había olvidado de que mi hermana me había colocado una cita a ciegas con Anthony

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido

- Nada, no me hagas caso-dije sonriéndole

- Quería hablarte de lo que sucedió ayer-dijo Anthony, me puse tensa, Edward salía del agua después de haber estado sumergido todo este tiempo- quiero que esto funcione…

- Anthony-negué con la cabeza viendo de reojo a Edward…me entendió, dio un suspiro frustrado y se callo.

ALICE SWAN 17 DE ENERO DEL 2011 10:00 AM

- Ya te dije, me quiere asesinar-dije a Jazz que me quería sacar de mi escondite y mandarme a cubierta.- déjame quedarme contigo, ¿si?-le hice un puchero

- Cariño, hay químicos en el aire y ni siquiera tienes mascarilla-dijo acomodándose la suya

- No seas malo, dame una y ya-dije dando una solución

- No hay mas, recuerda que solo hay lo necesario-dijo volteando mi cuerpo para que saliera

- Jasper, me mandas con los tiburones…-dije pero este me seguía empujando- ¿pero que clase de novio eres?-pregunte

- El mejor, que no quieres que termines enferma o algo peor-dijo dándome un beso casto en los labios

- Si quieres que me vaya, entonces bésame bien-me queje aferrándome de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mi. Me encantaba como parecía que me volviera un puente eléctrico cada vez que nos besábamos. Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto hubiera dicho que era demasiada pasión. Cuando nos separamos le sonreí y este dio un suspiro y rodo los ojos

- Nunca cambias-dijo y cerro la puerta

- Y así me quieres-grite y subí a cubierta.

- ¿Cómo va tu noviecito con el trabajo?-dijo Cullen, mi sonrisa se volvió una de amargura

- JASPER-aclare con un tono alto antes de continuar- esta trabajando en ello lo mas que puede cabeza de chorlito-dije no pudiendo aguantar ofenderlo.

- Teniente, por favor-dijo haciendo una sonrisa de ironía- creí que estaba mejorando con los insultos-dijo y le mire atónita… ¿quería que le ofendiera?, mire a mi hermana para que me diera apoyo psicológico pero estaba igual de sorprendida.

- Claro, me la paso inventando insultos a todo momento-ironice, me senté al lado de Anthony ignorándolo. – ese se deschaveto…ya le afecto el sol…¿crees que bebió agua de mar cuando estaba nadando?...puede que este alucinando

- No lo creo-contesto Anthony, y entrecerró los ojos…dirigió su mirada a mi hermana…este si que le gustaba…que suerte la de mi hermanita…ese Dios griego de verdad es muy hermoso…Prácticamente tenia escrito en la frente Me gusta Bella. Se oyó un sonido de Motor y todos giramos el rostro justo cuando aparecía una Lancha…Cullen y Anthony se les tele transportó una arma en sus manos, fue demasiado rápido, estaban listos. Yo tome un arma también y mi hermana me imito aunque se veía con algo de miedo. Nos dio alcance La lancha…pero no eran los Domers, era el Equipo de Cullen…y la fastidiosa chica que se le pegaba como chicle a él.

- Capitán Cullen, Capitán Swan-saludaron todos al tiempo. Cullen fue el único que les respondió el saludo, Bella solo rodo los ojos fastidiada por el * Capitán* - es una suerte que hubiéramos podido localizarlos-continuo Emment, el chico que me había llevado a mi habitación la otra noche. La chica que respondía a nombre de Tanya…*como si fuera un animal* se lanzo a los brazos de Cullen y se apodero rápidamente se sus labios. Mi hermana, se tenso a mi lado…

- Hey, suéltalo que eso no da leche- dije haciendo una mueca de desagrado y me reí junto a todos los que estábamos allí. El la separo bruscamente…deberían enseñarle como tratar a una mujer…aunque esta sea una pega -chenta. Ambos me miraron mal, pero no le di importancia, se suponía que entre capitanes no podía haber nada y el que mas PREDICABA menos APLICABA. Les mostré el dedo medio y me volví a sentar en mi lugar.

- Esta chiquilla esta muy alteradita…-escuche decir a la mujer esa…es que ya no parecía chica sino una vieja…- será que quiere castigo…

- Cállate, ahora no estamos en las Isla, pedazo de Sanguijuela-le dije y apreté el arma entre mis manos por si tenia que usarla

- No, pero debes respeto a tu capitán…

- Hablas de respeto, cuando has sido tu la que ha llegado a Besar a tu novio-me defendió Anthony, este le dirigió una mirada a Cullen para saber si lo iba contradecir…milagrosamente no lo hizo.

- Tanya y Francisco ayuden al Teniente Jasper Hale con el motor para podernos largar de este lugar-ordeno, mi hermana se apartó del camino de Tanya y se engancho del brazo de Anthony.

- Estúpida- murmure cuando paso por mi lado, esta me ignoro…cuanto hubiera dado por que me hubiera respondido y darle una lección.

Le dirigí millones de miradas envenenadas a Cullen. ¡Tenía novia y el maldito besaba a mi hermana! ¿Qué se creía el desgraciado? Parecía que no era la única que opinaba lo mismo. Observe que mi hermana trato de no hacer gestos pero era evidente su genio cuando hacia movimientos bruscos para apartarse del camino de Cullen. El único que estaba feliz con lo que había sucedido era Emment que había disfrutado del espectáculo. Anthony que debería estar remplazando el estado de Animo de Emment estaba supremamente pensativo…concentrado en algo…hasta que volvió a la realidad y pidió a mi hermana hablar con ella a solas…


	14. CAPITULO 14: VENGANZA, DULCE VENGANZA

_**CAPITULO 14: VENGANZA, DULCE VENGANZA**_

ISABELLA SWAN 17 DE ENERO DEL 2011 11:00 AM

Me sentía muy extraña, casi se podría decir que triste…pero había algo que no cuadraba…y era un odio inmenso que había crecido de repente hacia Tanya y el estúpido, egocéntrico y tarado Capitán Cullen. No podía dejar de pensar en lanzarlos al mar a la menor oportunidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía así? Es decir, no era nada mio…y lo sentía como una posesión. Y si lo fuera…yo había besado a Anthony… ¿tenia parte de culpa? ¿Verdad?... ¡NO! EL ME HABLO DE AMOR YO NO. Si eran así las cosas antes de que comenzara algo, no quería nada con el. Suspire y sonreí.

- Si, si quiero ser tu novia- respondí finalmente a mi espectador que me observaba desde minutos atrás esperando mi respuesta.

- Por un minuto creí que dirías que no-dijo y me tomo el rostro con ambas manos, igual de delicado a como lo había hecho la primera vez, me regalo una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de unir sus labios con los míos. Sucedió lo mismo, podía sentir su amor entrando en mí, tal vez, solo tal vez…sus sentimientos si eran sinceros.

Fue más tierno que apasionado…tan diferente a los que había vivido con ese baboso… Llego la hora de partir, era asombrosamente rápido como solucionaron el tema del motor. Agradeció que los tortolitos se fueran en la otra lancha y que en lugar de ellos dejaran a Emment con nosotros. No podía negarlo, así me sentía mas tranquila…y no dolerían los ojos cada vez que los viera. Por un momento creí que era ella la que estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones con Cullen, pero luego fue el quien recibió sus besos y caricias sin quejarse. Era obvio que el maldito me había engañado para vengarse…o yo que se…burlarse de mi.

Apreté mas la mano de Anthony, esperaba que no me equivocara eligiéndolo a el como mi primer novio. Solo quería estar en paz…parecía que mi vida se hubiera destruido desde que esa camioneta nos secuestro. La sonrisa que el me regalaba de cierto modo me tranquilizaba. Sus ojos demostraban tanta felicidad, que por momentos me la contagiaba, pero luego o nos daba alcance la otra lancha o nosotros a ella y esa felicidad se bajaba instantáneamente.

- ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?-pregunto mi hermana, Anthony presto mas atención. Tenia que hablar fuerte para oírnos por el ruido del motor.

- ¿Qué ocurriría con la isla?, no oímos explosión alguna-dije mintiendo, aunque de cierta parte tenia gran curiosidad.

- Es verdad, no hubo explosión- dijo ella y lanzo una mirada confundida a la otra lancha al igual que Jasper.

- Lo mas probable es que estén averiguando sobre nuestros planes de emergencia antes de destruirla-dijo Anthony- de igual forma…no seria fácil oír la explosión…

- ¿Por qué?-pregunto Jasper, me sorprendí…se suponía que el tenia mas tiempo en la organización que nosotros.

- El dispositivo nuclear es muy avanzado, la radiación solo mata el calor-dijo

- Es decir, como las armas infrarrojas-dijo mi hermana recordando que estas buscaban el calor y señalaban el objetivo. Eran fáciles de usar.

- Tuvimos suerte-dijo Jasper y dio un suspiro- ¿Cómo nos encontraron? Esta lancha no tiene rastreador...-dijo mirando a Emment

- La lancha no…pero nuestros reloj, si-dijo señalando el aparato que nos lo habían entregado desde que ingresamos a la Isla

- Ni recordaba que esto se podía usar-dijo mi hermana empezando a mover diferentes botones del reloj.

- Son primerizas, es obvio que se les olvidaría algo-dijo Emment alzando los hombros restándole importancia.

- Diablos-dijo mi hermana, cuando la mire estaba verde, amarilla, pálida de todos los colores y saco la cabeza y vomito- espero que el resto del camino no sea en este aparato o me voy a morir…-dijo cuando termino, fue acariciada y consentida por Jasper.- desearía que hubiera estado esa Zorra aquí para vomitarle enzima en lugar del pobre mar…donde viven todos esos animales…-Jasper y Anthony rieron, yo también hubiera querido que sucediera eso…

- Eres malvada cuando quieres-dijo Jasper acariciando sus mejillas.

- Solo digo que hay criaturas mas hermosas que ella-dijo y me dirigió una breve mirada y luego cerro los ojos y apretó los labios

- ¿No hay medicamentos aquí?-pregunte preocupada, ella podría deshidratarse.

- Si, pero no es para el mareo-dijo Jasper

- No se preocupen, pronto pararemos, no podemos llegar en lancha hasta Alaska ¿verdad?-dijo Anthony

- Me alegro, no quiero estar en el mar ni un segundo mas-dijo mi hermana mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Jasper.

- ¿en donde nos detendremos?-pregunte

- Lo mas probable es que en México-dijo

- ¿México?-pregunte- ¿Por qué allí?

- ¿te molesta?-pregunto Emment

- No, pero pensé que iríamos a un lugar mas cercano a Alaska o algo parecido-dije confundida

- No podemos, de todos modos en México será mas fácil alquilar un avión, o auto si es necesario…tenemos bastantes contactos allí-dijo Emment

Luego de dos horas de viaje…vimos tierra…

ALICE SWAN 18 DE ENERO DEL 2011 6:00 AM

¡DIOS RONCA COMO LOS MIL DEMONIOS! Pensé desesperada una vez que Salí de la habitación del hotel donde nos habíamos hospedado frente al Mar…estábamos exactamente en los Cabos. Favorecido con clima cálido, playas desiertas, golf y pesca con renombre internacional, gran cantidad de actividades y belleza natural inigualable, hacen que Los Cabos cautive a todo aquel que visita este paraíso desértico…o eso leí en uno de los folletos que nos dieron. Era increíble como mi memoria había mejorado en estos meses. La vista era muy hermosa, pero hubiera preferido no verla y soñar más…pero la CERDA que tuve como compañera roncaba más que quien sabe quien…Tanya se merecía mi odio. De verdad que me hubiera encantado echarle un vaso de agua helada y despertarla…pero no, mi novio me había echo prometer no hacerle nada hasta que hubiera testigos. Pero me iba a vengar de ella y de Cullen por habérmela puesto por compañera, era su novia ¿no?, ¿por qué no se quedo con ella?

Camine hasta la recepción esperando que alguna persona del servicio me atendiera, quería comer algo antes de que despertaran los demás.

El calor comenzaba a ascender con el paso de las horas así que aproveche mi tiempo libre y me fui a la piscina o alberca como le decían aquí. Eso me hizo mucha gracia, alberca en mi país era el lavadero para la ropa sucia. Tenían relación, nosotros éramos los que teníamos bacterias e íbamos a remojarnos. Me reí con muchas ganas y una pareja me miro como si estuviera loca, sonreí malvadamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿me les parecí?-pregunte agresivamente, estos siguieron su camino rápidamente.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan agresiva?-pregunto con ese exquisito acento…

- Anthony-dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ¿Dónde dejaste a mi hermana?-le guiñe un ojo y este se ruborizo, se veía mas lindo así.

- Aun dormía cuando Salí-dijo, tomo impulso y se lanzo hacia el agua… muy a tiempo gire mi rostro.

- ¿Qué? ¿me vas a decir que no aprovechaste para declararte o algo parecido?-pregunte con voz irónica.

- ¿no te lo ha dicho?-pregunto algo incomodo, le mire confundida- es que no hay privacidad…

- ¿Qué no me ha dicho?-le interrumpí

- …ya somos novios…-le mire con la boca abierta. Intente articular palabra pero se me quedaron en la garganta… ¿Cuándo? ¿a que hora? ¿Cómo?-…ayer, cuando le pedí que habláramos a solas-dijo adivinando las preguntas que pasaban por mi rostro y expresiones.

- Es una falta de educación- dije al fin arrugando el ceño, pero la felicidad me gano así que me reí- por fin y te hace caso…de verdad me alegro mucho-dije y este también sonrió alegre- ¿Cómo le van hacer para sus…ermm…cosas?-dije, de repente me había creído muy confianzuda con el.

- No somos tan exhibicionistas-bromeo

- Hablo en serio, ya sabes como es el Capitán tarado-dije

- No es que me importe, él tiene a Tany ¿así se llama?-pregunto con dificultad de pronunciar el nombre…me reí y asentí, no lo iba a sacar de su error jamás si por mi fuera.

– si sucede algún inconveniente no podrá decir nada cuando hace lo mismo con su novia.

- Ya, y ¿Qué tal tu noche?-pregunte, quería información ahora…este me miro incomodo-no me puedes echar una bomba de que tu y Bells son novios y no darme detalles-le dije advirtiéndole con la mirada- así que habla Anthony que si no fuera por mi que me quede con esa Cerda roncadora no hubieras quedado con Bells-dije.

- Ella durmió en su cama y yo en la mía-dijo dándome la información que necesitaba primordialmente, rodé los ojos

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿No hablaron?-pregunte haciendo pucheros

- Un poco, pero creo que estas buscando detalles que un caballero como yo no te podría dar-dijo y se sumergió empezando a nadar al lado contrario de donde me encontraba

- No me vengas con esos cuentos-grite- los caballeros se extinguieron junto con los dragones-dije molesta y frustrada por su culpa. Cuando salió a la superficie del agua me observo con sospecha.

- ¿no me digas que tu y Jazz…?...ya sabes-dijo y entendí…por lo que abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-dije aun asombrada este siguió interrogándome con la mirada- Claro que ¡NO!-Dije roja como tomate, había logrado lo que muchos desearían: avergonzarme. Su risa melodiosa hizo que me empezara a relajar. Pero por si acaso me hundí con una gran reserva de aire. ¿será que a los ojos de los demás soy una pervertida? ¿Cómo podía pensar que con tan solo 15 años ya había iniciado mi vida sexual?...a quien engaño…seria lo mas comprensible con estos tiempos. Pero no, ni Jazz ni yo habíamos llegado mas allá que un par de caricias…no teníamos prisa. Anthony me sorprendió bajo el agua así que tuve que salir a tomar aire.

- ¿ahora me quieres ahogar?

- Cálmate, solo lo dije para darte a entender lo incomodo que me siento hablando de este tema contigo-dijo

- Me quedo muy en claro-dije con vos ahogada por culpa de la vergüenza

- Todo pasara, tal vez te vuelvas mi cuñada para siempre…y puede que cuando no te vea como una niña podamos hablar de esto-dijo y me guiño un ojo para darme confianza, asentí totalmente sintiéndome como él había dicho…una niñita pequeña. Salimos de la piscina y Tanya venia Buscándonos como perro… ¿Cómo se les llama a los que buscan a la gente perdida? Bueno, a mí me parecía un Buldog. Había testigos…mi venganza podía comenzar…sonreí.

ISABELLA SWAN 18 DE ENERO DEL 2011 10:00 AM

- Entonces, ¿no estas con ella?-pregunte

- Claro que no, ella me acosa-dijo, sonreí y me apegue a el mas…quería que la necesidad de sus labios se disolviera de una vez por todas…nos acercamos cada vez mas uno al otro…un poco mas y esta terrible sed se iría…luego un rayo cayo del cielo y de este apareció Tanya… ¿Qué demonios ocurría? Esta se acercó a nosotros y nos separo…se lo llevaba

- No, no me dejes-dije horrorizada

- Volveré, pero no es tu turno-me guiño un ojo

- ¿mi turno para que?-pregunte

- Para besarte-dijo-puedo compartir… ¿tú puedes?

Abrí los ojos de inmediato y con un grito atorado en mi garganta. No, no era un grito…era llanto, un sollozo se escapo de entre mis labios. Maldito, ahora me hacia llorar por mis pesadillas. Estúpida, eso me pasaba por soñar esas cosas. Mire a mi alrededor buscando lo que necesitaba para calmarme, pero él no estaba allí. ¿Qué se hizo? ¿Qué hora es?

- ¿Anthony?-pregunte para saber si estaba en el baño. Cuando llegamos, decidí no separarme por nada del mundo de él. Quería que ese enojo se pasara lo más pronto posible, y él era el único que lo aminoraba. Me sentí un poco mal por mi hermana, le toco la tortura de dormir con Tanya…o como la había apodado mentalmente… Hiela… llena de ese liquido tan amargo que por mas dulce que le echarás no iba a cambiar su sabor. Hablamos de cosas de nosotros, había descubierto que era posible que tuviera un cuñado, pero que no lo vería Jamás por que estaba en el otro lado del mundo protegido por la organización. Él no había nacido con el gen. Su nombre no me lo dijo…pero me gusto que confiara en mí. Hubiera jurado que me había dormido con su voz a mi lado, pero por lo que veía, su cama estaba desorganizada, él no había dormido conmigo. Fue mucho mejor cuando vi que a mi lado había una rosa roja con una nota a mi lado.

Bella, te espero para desayunar.

PDT: te vez hermosa cuando duermes.

Me sentí muy feliz, borre las lágrimas sin sentido de mis mejillas y me levante de inmediato de la cama. Cuando baje a la recepción, pude ver a Edward…tengo que dejar de pensar en el por su nombre. Vi a Cullen. Ambos atrapamos la mirada del otro, yo tenia excusa…sus ojos siempre me hechizaban… ¿pero el que excusa tenia?

- Buenos días-dije pasando por su lado sin animo de decir algo mas. Quería encontrar a Anthony para agradecerle el detalle.

- Espera-dijo tomándome de mi brazo haciéndome retroceder

- Suéltame-pedí sin aliento…

- Tenemos que hablar-dijo…suspire

- ¿es sobre el viaje?-pregunte evitandolo

- No, es sobre nosotros-dijo y vi una chispa de ira y dolor en sus ojos…pero lo omití.

- No creo que tenga tiempo…-dije empezando a caminar pero este me volvió a retener

- Necesito explicarte lo de Tanya-con tan solo la mención de su nombre…me enfurecí de una manera increíble.

- ¿Qué? ¿me vas a decir que son novios?-pregunte actuando como mi hermana- ya me quedo en claro, no te preocupes, ¿me vas a decir desde cuando lo son? ¿desde que fuimos a Bogotá? O no, ya se…seguramente cuando me dijiste que no me hiciera ilusiones-dije soltándome de su agarre.

- Isabella, cállate…-dijo- déjame explicarte…sabes que me importas

- No lo creo-dije

- Tanya…-me estaba cansando de eso así que decidí ser clara.

- ¿eres o no novio de Tanya?-pregunte palabra por palabra

- No…digo…técnicamente si, pero…-

- Perfecto, es lo único que interesa-dije y saque una sonrisa forzada- estamos igual, ahora Anthony-hizo una mueca- y yo somos novios…- vi a Tanya acercarse con mi hermana y Anthony- quédate con tu novia…-me acerque rápidamente a Anthony cruzándome con Tanya ya que esta también corrió a los brazos de un trastornado Cullen. Lo abrace apenas estuvimos a una distancia considerable.

- Gracias por la rosa-dije y me puse de puntitas y le bese en los labios rápidamente. Mi hermana me miro atónita, estaba segura que era la primera vez que me veía actuar así.

- De nada, Bella-dijo acariciándome las mejillas y me dio un beso en la frente. Mire de reojo a Cullen quien estaba petrificado en su lugar y seguimos nuestro camino para desayunar.

Nos sentamos todos en una misma mesa, no pude evitar maldecir que los contactos de la organización se presentaran hasta en la noche para mayor discreción. Hubiera sido genial irnos de este lugar de inmediato…porque para ser sincera conmigo…yo no quería verlo más tiempo del necesario… ¿Cómo se atrevía a verme la cara? ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerlo, teniendo a su novia?... Mi hermana se hizo al lado de Tanya, en sus ojos deslumbre una chispa macabra… ¿Qué iba hacer?...

* déjala, ella se lo merece* dijo mi lado negativo, el lado psicópata que guardaba muy adentro

* te robo lo tuyo, antes podrías ayudarle…una pequeña venganza no le hace mal a nadie* quiso convencerme.

* Y que pasara si sucede algo, la culpa también es de Cullen y tuya por no haber conversado* dijo mi lado coherente, el mas razonable.

* Exacto, mete en tu venganza a Cullen…también tiene la culpa* volvió mi lado negativo con mas fuerza…un poco mas y haría lo que me ordenara * el corazón no tiene razón* termino y yo le sonreí de medio lado a mi hermana animándola a hacer cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria para darles una lección

ALICE SWAN 18 DE ENERO DEL 2011 y uno de los más divertidos 10:24 am

La paciencia es una virtud. Si, podía ser paciente si conseguía lo que quería, no tardaría mucho tiempo en dar efecto mis planes. Aquella demonio, descendiente de los Ogros que pensábamos que no existían tendría su merecido y recordaría mi nombre de por vida…nada mas dulce que la venganza Psicológica. Ya habíamos terminado de desayunar, decidimos disfrutar las horas hasta la noche por lo que estábamos en la piscina. Tenía mi objetivo a la vista. Cualquiera que hubiera dicho que esta chica tenia cerebro lo pensaría dos veces, estaban jugando con Cullen con el agua al otro lado de la azul piscina y solo hacia sino pegar grititos de diversión…si es que se le podía llamar así. Podría jurar que el Capitán solo lo hacia para ver la reacción de mi hermana, que de echo no le prestaba la mas mínima atención. Eso me encantaba, la mirada de complicidad que teníamos entre ambas hacia fácil comunicarnos. Anthony estaba pendiente de mis movimientos, y junto con Jasper estaban alertas de cualquier cosa que quisiéramos hacer pero no harían nada, nuestras miradas de seriedad les advertían que si querían seguir bien con nosotras no tenían que interferir. Era una lastima que no supiéramos nadar, o de lo contrario seria esta otra historia.

- Tengo mucha sed, ¿quieren algo?-pregunte a todos abiertamente

- Agua-pidieron la mayoría, sonreí seria mas fácil de lo que pensaba

- Dos refrescos-dijo Cullen por el y su novia la cerdita.

- Que sea dietetica-Pidio la muy zorra, impedi a mi rostro hacer cualquier mueca

- Bien, ya regreso-dije con voz cantante, feliz de que todo marchara bien.

Fui por el pedido, pero me importaban es especial dos de las botellas, uno tendría la suerte diferente al otro. Compre también un laxante y un colorante… había decidido a ultimo minuto que solo le aplicaría el laxante a Cullen, que se retuerza del dolor en un baño todas las horas que quedaban. Y el colorante para el yacusi donde sabía que se metería la Gata-cerda de Tanya. Y como si lo hubiera visto en una imaginación la chica estaba metiéndose en el yacusi y Cullen estaba hablando por celular, no tenia idea de como le había hecho para contactar a sus amigos.

- Ten-dije sin ponerle mucho animo para que no me descubrieran

- No te voy a dar las gracias sirvienta-dijo me hice la digna mientras disimuladamente un liquido se mezclaba con el agua del yacusi. Cuando termine mi trabajo seguí donde mi siguiente victima.

- Capitán, su refresco- dije *que lo refresque mucho* haber si así lograba deshacerse de su estupidez, pero lo dudaba…ya no seria nada sin ella. El tomo de un solo trago, vaya ballena. Seguí mi camino donde se encontraba mis *amigos* aunque se podría decir que mi familia: mi hermana, mi cuñado, mi novio.

Una hora después, esperaba relajada en mi lugar, ¿Qué esperaba?

Un grito y miles de blasfemias salieron a flote por parte de Hulk, o no, era Tanya metida en su papel. Estaba histérica y ya podía ver acercase sus sollozos mientras Cullen trataba de tranquilizarla, pero de repente empezó a tocarse su estomago y hacer gestos. Segundo después salió corriendo lejos de su histérica novia.

- ¿A dónde vas?, Edward- grito y salió tras el. Y yo me quedaba con la boca abierta… ¿Edward? No podía creerlo. Ya se había metido en los sueños de mi hermana…eso era algo grave, sabia que significaba sentimientos de por medio. Todos nosotros reímos, y reímos hasta que nos dolió el estomago de tanto hacerlo, todos me miraban con obviedad.

- No me miren así, no hice nada- mentí pero la risa volvió a mi rostro- no hice nada mas que Justicia.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Cullen?-pregunto mi hermana con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación.

- Lo purgue- dije, no se si los demás me entendieron así que aclare- le di un laxante para que se le fueran las lombrices que le atrofian el cerebro...aunque creo que no servira de mucho- reí junto con los demás

- Dejaste como Sapo a Tanya-dijo mi novio apoyándome y sonreímos disfrutando de un beso.

- Yo diría que es su forma original de extraterrestre-dije

- O Hulk-dijo Emment

- Hey yo pensé en eso-dije acusándole con mi dedo

- No quiero hacerte enojar nunca-dijo Jasper medio divertido y medio temeroso

- Creo que es mejor mantener a tus enemigos cerca, los has alejado-dijo Anthony, pero también se carcajeo

- Eres un hipócrita-dije con buena voz para que no sonara mal y le pegue un puño en su brazo.

- Pequeña duende, tu eres la Encarnación de un demonio-dijo mientras revolvia mi cabello

- No lo es-me defendió mi hermana- simplemente es creativa, no se me ocurrió que fueras hacer eso-dijo con orgullo.

- No fue nada a comparación de lo que tenia en mente-dije alzando los hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Qué querías hacer?-pregunto Emment

- Arrojarla a los tiburones-dije e hice una mueca- pero no hay cerca de aquí…

- No hablas en serio ¿verdad?-pregunto

- Tu que crees-dije regalándole mi mejor sonrisa diabólica, el pobre chico se puso pálido y todos reímos y este también aunque algo nervioso.


	15. CAPITULO 15: MISTERIO

_**CAPITULO 15: MISTERIO**_

ISABELLA SWAN 20 DE ENERO DEL 2011 10:00 PM

El avión aterrizaba sobre la superficie de concreto que a los lados estaba rodeado de nieve, y pensar que en televisión parece tan bonita y ahora que la veía desearía que fuera otra cosa porque estaba muerta de nervios, ¿si aterrizaría en perfecto estado? El terror pasó cuando tuve los pies en la tierra, fuimos conducidos en un auto hacia otro lugar. Nunca había visto un Igloo era una verdadera obra de arte blanca. Disfrute de la maravilla del paisaje, seguramente tenia que haber un Dios o algo parecido para haber creado tanta Belleza. En el aire frio se olía la naturaleza, ese olor que reconoces cuando estas en un área poco contaminada. Llegamos a las instalaciones de la Organización, que prácticamente estaba bajo tierra, bajo ese Igloo que me había quedado absorta mirando. Me sentía un poco incomoda con las miradas que me dirigía Cullen porque no las entendía. ¿Qué me veía? ¿Tenia micos en la frente? O tal vez si tenía algo y no me había dado cuenta, hice una cortina de cabello ocultando mi rostro. Apreté más la mano de Anthony cuando el mismo Calvo de la primera vez apareció frente a nosotros.

- Quiero información-dijo apenas diviso a Cullen quien hizo un sonido militar, este le dirigio una mirada especulativa a Anthony, frunciendo el seño cuando vio nuestras manos unidas. La aparte de inmediato.

- Mi coronel, la Fase A acabo en la Isla, al parecer los Domers se infiltraron por un aliado de Aro-dijo serio llamando nuevamente la atencion del Coronel

- Veo que están rendidos, pueden retirarse, mañana los quiero a todos formados a las 8.000 horas ¿entendido?-todos hicimos el saludo cuando se marcho. Suspire pesadamente, no habia dicho nada al respecto.

- Bella, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?-pregunto Anthony cuando nos entregaron las nuevas tarjetas, no quería despegarme de su abrazo, estaba calentita, era en verdad frio lo que hacia aquí. Entonces asentí con mayor fervor cuando vi que Cullen prestaba atención a nuestra conversación.

Después de cruzar por tres pasillos y bajar en dos ascensores diferentes llegamos a la zona de las Habitaciones, podríamos sentirnos cómodos, tenía cierto estilo a la Isla. Pero tendría que pedir un mapa para cuando fuera a otros lugares de este Laberinto de puertas y pasillos.

- Espero que tengas buenas noches-dijo Anthony y le entregue una flor de papel que había hecho para devolverle el gesto que había tenido conmigo.

-gracias, es preciosa-dijo poniendo su mano con la flor en el corazón.

- yo quería darte esto…-revolvió en sus bolsillos y saco de el un prendedor…tan hermoso que me quede sin palabras y empecé a negar con la cabeza. No podía recibirlo.

- Anthony…-empecé pero este me callo con un beso. Sus labios tan suaves como siempre, tal liberadores, tan llenos de amor, tan tiernos…Suspire entre sus labios…me hacia olvidar que era lo que minutos antes decíamos. Me apretó más contra la pared, su mano nunca paso de mi cintura. Eso también contaba para darle crédito y dedícame por completo a el sin pensar en…

- Es un regalo para mi novia-dijo con tanto fervor cuando nos separamos por falta de aire que no pude decirle que no. Me lo abrocho justo sobre donde quedaba mi corazón.

- Gracias- dije y nos despedimos. Entre en la habitación, también tenia la misma combinación de colores Azul y negro. Esto me pareció un Deja-vu Me quite la ropa que llevaba para colocarme la Pijama cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-dije caundo divise de quien se trataba- Lárgate-grite histérica y avergonzada. Este me ignoro, cerro la puerta, avanzo hacia a mi y me tapo la boca con su mano. Estaba en ropa interior y este se le ocurría abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

Acorralada entre la pared y el egocéntrico Capitán, hacia que me empezara a dar mareo…no estaba segura si por falta de aire o porque él estaba demasiado cerca. No quería seguir viéndome afectada por esta extraña relación que teníamos entre los dos, algo me decía que debía alejarme de el si no quería sufrir. Pero una parte más fuerte me decía que le siguiera el juego. Cerré los ojos y me concentre en los movimientos que él me había enseñado, dio resultado solo por unos segundos, el volvió a tomar el control. Era difícil concentrarse cuando su mirada me ponía nerviosa y cuando estabas nada más con la ropa interior.

- Aun soy el maestro-dijo con un aire superior.

- ¿Qué te pasa en la cabeza? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?-pregunte furiosa cuando este me soltó de repente. Le mire esperando que contestara mi pregunta

- Es que no puedo-dijo en un jadeo un minuto después, me quede tensa… ¿se sentía bien?... de repente se había puesto demasiado pálido y se había recargado contra la pared… pronto…se derrumbo frente a mi…mire la escena con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas…aterrada….

- ¡Edward!- Grite a todo pulmón… algo se removió de arriba a bajo esparciendo todo el miedo. Me incline a su lado, tenia los ojos cerrados…- Edward…responde-le di unas palmaditas en las mejillas…este medio abrió los ojos…- voy a buscar ayuda…-dije levantándome pero este me devolvió a mi lugar cuando tomo mi mano.

- No-dijo en un susurro aunque sus manos apretaban fuertemente la mía- pasara en unos segundos…-rebusco entre sus bolsillos y de ellos salieron unos frascos de metal, hizo un rápido movimiento inyectando en su pierna lo que contenía el frasco. Espere ansiosa hasta que se recuperara… ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué fue eso? Luego de un minuto ambos en el suelo sin decir ni una palabra, decidimos levantarnos. Le mire expectante, y aun…preocupada…

- ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunte al ver que no decía nada

- Una de las razones por la cual me debo alejar de ti-dijo antes de dar media vuelta y abriendo la puerta. Creí que se marcharía, pero…se giro bruscamente y me tomo del rostro y me beso…otra vez…esa pasión, ese fuego que hacia que nos atrajéramos como un imán…como la heroína atrae a un adicto…como mi necesidad de probar la miel de sus labios…aumento la adrenalina, el gusto…y como veces anteriores… las razones quedaron bloqueadas. Todo fue rápido y conciso ya que cuando se separo de mi y cerro la puerta yo aun tenia los ojos cerrados, siendo consiente de que el ya no estaba en la misma habitación.

ISABELLA SWAN ACTUALIDAD 8:00 PM

Trate de que no me afectaran los recuerdos…siempre ocurría en las crisis que tenia, y cada vez se hacían mas fuertes que parecía que lo viviera nuevamente…con la única diferencia que ahora era todo distinto…ahora, sabia la triste y cruel verdad o realidad. watch?v=wxoKS5cmEZU&feature=relmfu

Cada vez que pasaban estas crisis…parecía que me inyectaran dolor en las venas, recorría todas las partes de mi cuerpo, hasta que llegaba a mi corazón y no podía evitar derramar lagrimas o soltar jadeos de dolor, sabia que era la prueba viviente de que iba a morir. Tenia en claro que funcionando La Droga: AKM25 no haría cambiar los recuerdos, que tal como lo estaba experimentando…se volvería peor con el paso de las horas, por ese motivo tenia que actuar rápido.

- Tal vez podría hacer esto yo sola-dijo mi hermana a mi lado en un susurro, había sido consiente de mi crisis.

- No, esto lo tengo que hacer yo-dije volviendo mi mirada a los binoculares, viéndole nuevamente. No contaba con que las crisis volverían más fuertes con tan solo verle. Nuevamente ese día…ese maldito día… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verlo? ¿Dejar de volver a sentir esa felicidad para cuando se fuera tener este maldito dolor?

ALICE SWAN 02 DE FEBRERO DEL 2011 10:00 AM

QUE FRIO! Pensé cuando me obligaron a salir para practicar en la nieve tiro al blanco con armas. ¿No pudieron inventarse algo mejor?, Si pensaba que Bogotá era frio ahora era todo lo contrario esto si era un verdadero congelador. Dios, llevaba encima 4 sacos, 3 camisas y un abrigo de peluche y parecía que me congelaba…claro…esta absurda mascarilla que llevaba me hacia sentir ridícula, como si fuera un extraterrestre o un oso polar. Mire de reojo a mis acompañantes, de verdad que les lucia mejor que a mi esto de practicar en la nieve. Creo que mi hermana si se sentía demasiado cómoda con esta practica, no solo porque le agrada el frio sino también por su escolta: Anthony. Ellos iban a su base de ataque junto con Emment, mientras que Jasper, Cullen y yo nos dirigíamos a la nuestra. Por una parte me alegraba que la Cerda de Tanya o Hulk como había quedado apodada de por vida por su equipo no viniera con nosotros ya que fue asignada junto con los otros de su equipo.

- Teniente Swan, a la izquierda podrá tener a su objetivo-dijo Cullen, di un suspiro y me movilice hacia donde me había ordenado. De seguro que este maniático estaba feliz porque mi objetivo era mi hermana y el de el Anthony.

- Capitán, el enemigo se ha dirigido al este-dijo Jasper, mire de reojo la pequeña montaña de nieve y una sombra cruzando rápidamente hacia ella.

- ¿Qué espera? ¿una invitación?-pregunto con cruel ironía- persígalo-dijo con fuerza y Jasper salió tras la Sombra. Daba gracias a que estas gafas, mascarilla…que protegían mis ojos de quemarse por la blanca nieve no permitiera que Cullen se diera cuenta de mi mirada envenenada. Seguimos caminando con cuidado, tratando de que todo fuera como la seda…suave, lenta y excitante.

- Capitán, objetivo a la vista-dije cuando divise a Bella y prepare el gatillo- ¿abro fuego?-pregunte, este no dijo ni una palabra simplemente se quedo mirando en la dirección a la que apuntaba. - ¿Capitán, abro fuego?-volví a decir en voz alta.

- No, es una emboscada…tenemos que salir de aquí-mire hacia todos lados esperando algún ataque…luego volví a divisar la imagen desde el binocular

- Es Bella, ¿Por qué no puedo abrir fuego?-dije

- Eso que esta allí solo es su abrigo-dijo colérico, me tomo del brazo y me obligo a caminar a dirección contraria a la que nos dirigíamos. Estaba segura de que si no tuviera tanta ropa me habría partido un hueso de la fuerza que ejercía sobre mí. me solté de el en cuanto tuve oportunidad.

- No soy un muñeco, con una explicación hubiera sido suficiente-le dije de mala gana.

- Si no le parece como manejo la misión ¿Por qué sigue conmigo?-pregunto

- Porque usted, Capitán tarado tiene que enseñarme táctica no me tiene que enseñar ética…ya que usted no la conoce-dije

- Usted no me conoce-dijo con la mandibula rigida

- Se equivoca, sé que es un tarado-dije y seguí caminando cuando divise a Anthony y este si era el verdadero, me debatía entre dejar que atacara a Cullen o seguir con lo que se suponía que éramos: un equipo.

- ¿Por qué tan segura?-pregunto con voz diferente

- De no serlo, se daría cuenta que Bella es una buena chica, se daría cuenta de que le gusta o disgusta, y sobre todo… no le hubiera besado cuando sabia perfectamente que tenia novia-dije con enojo la ultima palabra y recalque- si es que se le puede llamar a esa desabrida así…

- De hecho se todo eso-dijo sorprendiéndome, ya que esperaba un ataque por parte de el…físico o verbal- y créame que desearía no saberlo… me ha complicado todo…

- ¿a que se refiere?-pregunte confundida

- Tanto usted como su hermana creen en estos momentos que soy un monstruo o algo peor-dijo cuando yo iba a renegar esa palabra por algo como un Hijo de su madre…- pero no creo que sepan y comprendan las razones…

- ¿esta negándolo?-pregunte incrédula

- En absoluto, se lo que soy…pero un Monstruo no nace…se crea-dijo lo ultimo con otro tipo de voz, casi como de sufrimiento.

- Siempre hay esperanza-dije esta vez queriendo consolarlo.

- La famosa frase: la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.- dio un largo suspiro- no estoy seguro si ya la perdí…- luego con un movimiento supremamente rápido me empujo lanzándome al suelo y disparo a su blanco, seguí rápidamente el tiro pero solo logro darle a uno de los arboles haciendo caer nieve desde su copa dejando una mancha de pintura en la mitad del tronco. Me levante de la fría nieve.

- Pienso que es verdadera, si no tienes esperanza… ¿para que seguir viviendo?-pregunte, este se quedo en silencio, como un tempano…a pesar de tener ambos las gafas protectoras podía sentir sus ojos clavados en los míos.

ACTUALIDAD 8:05 PM

El avanzo hacia su jefe esperando y deseando con todo su ser que por fin le diera la Libertad que le había prometido meses antes, si todo salía bien seria la ultima vez que vería a ese despreciable ser que había arruinado su futuro con la chica que amaba, estaba deseoso de tener una oportunidad mas para explicarle todo a esa chica que le había robado el corazón desde el primer día que la vio. Desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se toparon estuvo perdido… no hubo otro camino mas que ella, solamente ella. Al contrario que la vez anterior estaba dispuesto a luchar para que no le hicieran daño, por eso tuvo que hacer lo que tuvo que hacer, para que a ella no le sucediera nada. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que eso la iba a dañar a tal grado? No, seria una mentira decir que no sabía hacia donde se dirigía con sus actos. Siempre había tenido el conocimiento de lo que le sucedería si actuaba sus planes.

Un gen RT79 no puede mezclarse con otro que no sea de su misma clase. No podría ser posible, al no ser que quisieras terminar sin una gota de energía, pero si él no hubiera actuado de esa manera todo el mundo habría estado más que condenado, no solo habrían matado a su familia sino a ella también. Pero ahora que había encontrado la solución a sus problemas, es decir, a los de ella…podía volver a intentarlo y esta vez no fallarle de la forma en que lo hizo. Su mente pasó del recuerdo al militar cuando se oyeron las alarmas, todos empezaron a movilizarse de forma rápida alrededor de Aro.

El enemigo se había infiltrado y ahora estaban cerca… Su mente quedo en completo Shock cuando deslumbro esa figura: esa delgadez y agilidad…ese cabello…esa forma de caminar solo le pertenecía a una persona. Espero encontrarse con los ojos que le quitaban el sueño…pero solo logro encontrar un par de ojos extremadamente verdes llenos de ira, dolor y…muerte… Su corazón a pesar de no reconocer aquella mirada sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba…comenzó a latir desbocadamente…prácticamente se quería salir de su pecho… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin verla? ¿Eran solo algunos meses o siglos?...por que así se sentía… La miro como si aquel día nunca hubiera pasado… la miro ansioso de que se acercara…ansioso de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos…la miro…con los ojos abiertos, casi que se salían de sus cuencas al ver que le apuntaba con un arma mientras se le acercaba…


	16. CAPITULO 16: SINTOMAS

_**CAPITULO 16: SINTOMAS**_

ISABELLA SWAN 02 DE FEBRERO DEL 2011 11:00 AM

Cuando una persona enamorada logra ver el sufrimiento de su amor, lo único que quiere es que comparta su dolor con el.

Como me había imaginado la trampa que habíamos montado junto con Anthony había dado resultado a medias. No había caído totalmente en la trampa para conducirlo a nuestra telaraña, si se le puede llamar de esa forma a una emboscada. Nos seguimos movilizando para que el enemigo no nos lograran localizar fácilmente, era evidente que Anthony tenia inteligencia militar muy avanzada como para no darse por vencido por su primer error, aunque no lo consideraría así ya tenia toda una estrategia montada, yo misma creía que todo daría resultado tarde o temprano, era un plan bastante calculado…la primera prueba era que Cullen había caído en una de las trampas…le había disparado al árbol donde habíamos dejado a Lucas para que nos avisara de cualquier eventualidad. Las armas de pintura jamás me habían impresionado hasta ahora, era muy divertido…la adrenalina me empezaba a gustar conforme se iban acercando a nosotros.

- Anthony, eres un genio-susurre cuando divise a mi hermana desde mi punto base.

- Te dije que lo lograríamos fácilmente-me guiño un ojo. No espere mas tiempo, dispare al pecho de mi hermana, me dio lastima que la lastimara… porque realmente dolía cuando las bolas de pintura impactaban sobre el pecho. Anthony hizo lo mismo al tiempo impactando en la espalda de Cullen, aunque lograron esconderse, se suponía que tenían que actuar como si estuvieran heridos o muertos por la cantidad de sangre que derramarían si fueran balas.

- Hey, salgan ganamos-dije gritándoles y parándome de mi escondite, Anthony me aparto por centímetros del tiro que me habían hecho, mire incrédula a Cullen, quien se reía de mi expresión.- ¡Idiota!- le grite enojada y empezando a disparar locamente hacia su dirección.

El entrenamiento termino y salimos directo al Igloo para preparar todo para volver a la Isla, las cámaras que seguían funcionando habían mostrado que Aro se había instalado en la isla y que sus Domers buscan algo en especial. Nuestra misión seria Capturar a Aro o mínimo, recuperar la Isla para el poder de la organización.

ALICE SWAN 03 DE FEBRERO DEL 2011 8:00 PM

-En serio, ¿creen que dentro de esa cabeza haiga algo parecido a un cerebro?-pregunte aburrida a Jasper y Anthony que se encontraban a mi lado observando la bochornosa escena de Gabriela, la cerda, junto con su novio. Ambos trataban de recoger la ropa del equipaje de Tanya ya que por su distracción de besos se había abierto de par en par en el aeropuerto de New York, fuimos obligados a tomar este camino para poder conseguir por la vía fácil un avión privado que nos llevara a nuestra siguiente parada: la Isla.

- Eso depende de a quien te refieras- dijo Jasper cruzando los brazos sobre su perfecto pecho adornado con un abrigo negro que lo hacia lucir genial. Me cercioré de que no se me notara mi embelesamiento usando las gafas que mi hermana me había dado a guardar.

- No creo que importe, los dos son tal para cual-dijo Anthony dándole la espalda a la escena y dirigiendo su atención en otra dirección. Seguí su mirada para descubrir a mi hermana muy sonrojada ya que prácticamente estaba siendo acosada por un extranjero que le hablaba en otro idioma y ella solo podía negar con la cabeza y decir unas pocas palabras en Ingles. Anthony fue hacia ella rápidamente y luego de un intercambio de palabras se lo quito de enzima. No pude evitar reírme de la forma en la que había salido al rescate, parecía Superman ya que tenia una camisa azul que hacia relucir sus hermosos ojos como una linterna.

- Gracias, no tenia idea de lo que me decía, hablaba tan rápido-dijo mi hermana a Anthony cuando se acercaron a nosotros.

- No es nada, solo estaba insistiendo en buscar un…lugar…-dijo el aunque no le creí mucho ya que la mueca que hizo después denotaba estrés por esa conversación.

- Suéltalo, ¿Qué quería ese histérico?-pregunte, este me dirigió una mirada envenenada.- ¿Qué? Todos sabemos que lo que acabas de decir no es verdad…

- Estaba tratando de convencerla para que fuera a Desfilar a un lugar…poco adecuado-dijo lo ultimo entre dientes

- ¿la quería prostituir?-pregunte directamente este se estremeció ante la ultima palabra y atrajo mas hacia a el a Bella.

- Eso es ridículo, en este viaje he visto a muchas chicas mas bonitas-dijo mi hermana con burla, luego creo que Anthony Gruño, aunque no se oyera bien por el ruido de las personas al caminar a nuestro alrededor.

- Te sobrestimas mucho, eres mas que hermosa…- acerco sus labios a su mejilla, la roso y paso a su oído- vorrei mangiarti di baci *(quiero comerte a besos)*- alcance a oír aunque su asentó fuera exquisito, no pude evitar sentirme incomoda ante el fervor de las palabras que no entendí, no quería saber su significado.

- Bueno Romeo, aléjate de ella que no están solos-dije empujándolo y haciéndome en medio apartando a mi hermana de él. Mi hermana parecía un poco distraída y me pregunte si en realidad Anthony estaba entrando en su corazón y Cullen estaba saliendo por la puerta trasera como el Perro que era.

Al salir del aeropuerto nos dirigimos al hotel donde habíamos decidido hospedarnos por seguridad… eso significa el mas cercano a un Centro publico. Deje mi mochila con la poca ropa que tenia en un rincón de la habitación. Era aburrido no tener las armas con nosotros si nos llegaban a localizar… un total desastre. Esta vez me alegre de que no me tocara compartir con la imitadora de sierra eléctrica, cada uno teníamos una habitación, aunque fuera deprimente esta clase de sitio. Creo que mi antigua habitación era un palacio comparado con este lugar. La cama parecía una derivación de Cartón, el suelo rechinaba cada vez que caminabas sobre las tablas, la poca iluminación hacia ver esto como un sitio tenebroso…esperaba no ver a ningún…

- FANTASMA- Dije a todo pulmón con un grito de espanto al ver a una sombra acercase a mí.

- Cállate, no existen los fantasmas- dijo la voz de Cullen, para que luego su figura fuera iluminada por la luz de la lámpara en el techo que se balanceaba sin cesar.

- Oh, perdón no es un fantasma es algo peor-dije yo recuperando la cordura que trato de escaparse. Me dirigí a la ventana en busca de aire puro, creo que si había logrado darme un susto tremendo por el alocado ritmo de mi corazón.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte dando un suspiro y girándome para verlo.

- Es sobre Anthony-dijo, fruncí el ceño- ¿has visto que haya hecho contacto con alguien últimamente a parte del equipo?

- No, ¿debería?- pregunte y luego avance hacia el con las manos en mis caderas- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿crees que seria capaz de traicionarnos?- abrió su boca pero no lo deje decir nada- se la pasa todo el maldito día cuidando de Bella, no creo que tenga vida social después de ella-dije con genio

- Tal vez, eso no lo sabemos- dijo y sonrió con mofa- pero no me refería a la acción de traición…

- ¿entonces a que?-pregunte

- Ha estado insistiendo en que debemos hacer doble parada, no solo aquí en New York sino también en Panamá, ¿sabes porque?- pregunto con interes

- No tengo la menor idea, ¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente?-dije y me recargue contra la pared para luego recordar que era un sitio desagradable y alejarme de ella de inmediato.

- ¿Qué? ¿le tienes miedo no solo a los fantasmas sino también al Mugre?-pregunto con burla bufando. Le rete con la mirada.

- De hecho creo que no le tengo miedo al mugre, por algo estas enfrente mio-dije mordaz. Ambos nos dirigimos miradas coléricas por varios minutos, la guerra en la que siempre habíamos competido, bufe por lo bajo- además, ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? Es tan desagradable como tu-dije

- Es la mejor forma de ocultarnos de los Domers…no has visto que siempre nos movilizamos en la alta sociedad- dijo lo ultimo haciendo comillas en el aire rodando los ojos- aunque creí que ustedes ya estarían acostumbradas a esta clase de sitios… ¿no venían de uno igual?-pregunto retándome con la mirada. Acepté gustosa así que me le lance enzima con un grito de frustración tratando de atraparlo y arañarlo de alguna forma para dejarle en claro que con nosotras no se metiera.

- ¿Cuándo…vas…aprender…a…respetarnos…?- dije silaba por silaba mientras trataba de zafarme de sus agarres y someterlo a los míos.

- Chavita, respétame primero-dijo para luego tirarme al suelo, unas botas negras aparecieron en mi vista, levante la mirada encontrándome con mi hermana roja de la rabia.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¿Por qué la arrojaste de esa forma? Estúpido-dijo ella ayudándome a levantar. Me puse de pie rápidamente intentando golpearlo pero mi hermana me lo impidió. Le mire incrédula ¿no me iba a dejar defender de ese patán? Pero luego su mirada de ira fue sustituida por una escalofriante, creo que hasta el mismo Cullen se estremeció ante la intensidad de aquella mirada. Lo vi venir…aquello solo significaba que ella estaba a punto de explotar, apunto de dejar de ser un angelito para convertirse en un diablo…en un ser infernal.

Dirigió sus pasos lentamente hacia el…las pesadas botas haciendo rechinar las tablas del suelo y su mirada fija en el suelo se fue levantando poco a poco para llegar hasta el rostro de Cullen, el palideció…ella me daba la espalda.

- Jamás…-pronuncio entre un susurro siniestro haciéndome temblar como gallina- …jamás en tu asquerosa vida…-trague saliva, ella había pronunciado una palabra dura, esto era mas de lo que pensaba- te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a mi hermana… Todo paso muy rápido, en un segundo ella se encontraba enfrente de él y al siguiente ella lo arrojo al otro lado de la habitación con un solo brazo. Mire la escena pasmada en mi lugar, el pobre no se merecía eso tan duro…creo que me había dolido hasta a mi.

- Crees que eres mejor que nosotras ¿verdad?-dijo llena de furia caminando hacia donde él se encontraba- pues lastima no somos la clase de chicas que te va como Denaly-dijo y cuando le trato de atinar un puño en el rostro de Cullen este logro esquivarlo. – crees que puedes jugar con la gente, con sus sentimientos, con…-formo con amabas manos un puño- tratarlos como si no valieran nada para luego…decirles que los amas… y después volver a ser el mismo ser despreciable- grito lo ultimo, cuando me fije nuevamente en ella había lagrimas en sus ojos, que las borro con un ligero movimiento.

- Trate de explicarte pero no me diste oportunidad-dijo Cullen tratando de defenderse. Estaba perdido ella ahora si que menos iba a escuchar razones. Luego ella se toco su cabeza con ambas manos, nos miro a ambos confundida.

- Me duele-susurro antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara, Cullen la alcanzo a tomar antes de que llegara al suelo.


	17. CAPITULO 17: MASOQUISTA VERDAD

_**CAPITULO 17: MASOQUISTA VERDAD**_

ISABELLA SWAN 03 DE FEBRERO 10:00 PM

Sentí un olor fuerte, me quemaba la nariz ¿Qué era eso?, quería que me lo quitaran pero no sabia donde me encontraba, todo estaba tan oscuro tan deforme… estaba perdida…trate de organizar mis pensamientos y poco a poco fui viendo luz, luego sombras moviéndose…apreté los ojos fuertemente antes de intentar nuevamente abrirlos y descubrir figuras similares, otro apretón en mi mano me hizo volver abrir los ojos que había vuelto a cerrar de repente. Me tope con un par de zafiros y un par de Esmeraldas ansiosas. ¿Qué había sucedido?, un terrible dolor de cabeza me azotó, parecía como si me estuvieran taladrando la cabeza…Me queje de dolor.

- Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Anthony apartando casi de inmediato a Cullen.

- Terrible- dije tocándome la cabeza- ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte al no reconocer el sitio.

- Aun en New york, estamos en otra de las habitaciones del hotel-dijo Cullen interrumpiendo a Anthony cuando iba a abrir su boca. Cuando volví a observar sus ojos recordé como un rayo lo que había sucedido. Le dirigí una mirada envenenada.

- ¿Dónde esta Alice?-pregunte, ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Alice se fue adelante con Japer y Emment-dijo por fin Sánchez luego de un ligero carraspeo de garganta

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunte enojada, me levante con agilidad- ¿fuiste tu? ¿Por qué diablos no puedes dejarnos en paz?-dije dándole un fuerte puño a la mesa y esta se destruyo, la mire con el ceño fruncido…*cálmate, esta no eres tu* pensé.

- Isabella, no lo ordene yo…fue un superior-dijo Cullen, no lo mire porque sabia que sus ojos iban a causar mas reaccione no deseadas en mi. sin embargo me sorprendí de que el me llamara por mi nombre y no por Capitán Swan o algo por el estilo.

- …solo…vete-dije con un nudo en mi garganta y le di la espalda. Tenia que controlar mis sentimientos o estos me llevarían a la perdición.

- Bella…-dijo con voz ahogada

- ¡Que te vallas!-dije con voz fuerte. Después de varios segundos oí sus pasos alejándose de la habitación. Me senté al lado de Anthony en la cosa que decía llamarse cama y suspire- creo que me voy a volver loca-dije tapándome la cara.

- Solo estas estresada-dijo abriendo sus brazos invitándome a un abrazo, gustosa lo acepte…pero desgraciadamente anhelaba otros brazos. Mordí mi labio inferior para evitar que saliera un sollozo y empezara a llorar, ya que siempre que lo hacia me sentía terriblemente débil.

A la mañana siguiente no había podido dormir bien, ¿pero quien podría?...parecía que si cerrabas los ojos el edificio se derrumbaría ante el menor soplido de una briza. Y también estaba preocupada por mi actitud, casi asesina que había tenido con Axel…fue tanta la furia que cuando me descubrí a mi misma en esa posición me desmaye.

Ahora que nos encontrábamos en una zona del aeropuerto donde habíamos llegado legalmente, ahora íbamos a abordar una avioneta que se veía muy insegura, ¿de donde la sacarían? ¿Del basurero? Yo que jamás pensé en rebajarme a tal nivel, de irme a otro país como colada, polizones, emigrantes, es decir, ilegal.

El sujeto que hacia de rol de Pollero, Lobo, o como le digan en diferentes países era un hombre calvo, un poco gordo y que se creía lo mejor del mundo iba a ser quien nos vendiera la avioneta. No quise estar presente cuando le dio El precio a Cullen, no quería saber cuanto nos iba a cobrar por el viajecito. Me sentía asqueada cada vez que ese tipo me miraba, por eso no me aleje ni un milímetro del lado de Anthony. Quería con todas mis fuerzas que esto se pasara rápido. Me estaba empezando a imaginar la reacción de mi hermana…

ALICE SWAN 04 DE FEBRERO DEL 2011 01:06 PM

NO MIRES A BAJO, ¡NO MIRES A BAJO! Pero mis ojos se desviaban hacia la puerta abierta del helicóptero. ¿Por qué NO HABIA PUERTA? Se supone que esto debía ser seguro pero sentía que en cada giro o en cada turbulencia de este aparato me iba a caer al vacío… desde una altura donde ya no se distinguía que era que. Creo que si Emment no se apuraba a conducirnos hasta la Isla lo más rápido posible iba a sufrir una gran crisis nerviosa y me iba atacar a llorar.

- Me vas a romper un hueso-grito sobre el ruido de las astas Jasper quitando su mano de la mía.

- No tengo la culpa de que esto sea un suicidio-dije y volví a tomar su mano con menos fuerza esperando que me diera apoyo en lugar de regaños.

Cinco horas más tarde el cielo comenzaba a volverse totalmente oscuro y mi pánico disminuía al no ver nada por la parte donde no había puerta. Jasper había cambiado de lugar conmigo, eso también ayudaba un 80% y era ahora el quien parecía pálido del miedo y eso me gustaba… creo que en realidad si existía el Karma.

De cierto modo no entendía porque no nos enviaron con un superior…era muy extraño. Descubrí que tenia razón cuando aterrizamos en la playa norte de la Isla… los Domers prácticamente nos estaban esperando en las sombras… los desgraciados nos capturaron tan rápido que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que sucedía hasta que tuvimos un arma lastimando nuestro cráneo… Cooperamos porque no teníamos opción pero por dentro estaba que maldecía a Cullen por no haberle hecho caso a Anthony de realizar una segunda parada en Venezuela.

- Esto es tan humillante-dije renegando de camino al Edificio central donde se suponía que no debíamos entrar. Me sentía muy enojada al ir esposada y que los Domers nos picaran con sus armas cada vez que queríamos descansar- no puedo creer que sean incapaces de conducir un auto y llevarnos donde su inepto líder.

- ¡Cállate!- dijo uno con su voz tan gruesa que parecía la de un monstruo, cerré mi boca de inmediato cuando su arma se poso directo en mi frente. Le mire retadora, no pensaba rebajarme al nivel de estos asquerosos seres-¿quieres ser comida?- pregunto mostrando sus evolucionados dientes en punta en una sonrisa completamente macabra. Palidecí, negué con la cabeza llena de miedo y trate de mantener el paso.

Creo que extrañaba a Cullen y sus comunes indicios de genio, estos Domers no me agradaban para pelear. ¿Cuál era el reto?

Llegamos al gran edificio donde teníamos que ingresar, me puse ansiosa de saber que era lo que escondían allí para que a ningún estudiante se le permitiera el ingreso. ¿Habría extraterrestres en las instalaciones y no nos habíamos dado cuenta? ¿Éramos extraterrestres? O ¿tenían datos de todas las personas del mundo?...

Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vimos toda clase de armas desde las más pequeñas hasta la más grande que parecía que tendrías que utilizar junto con cinco personas para tener un objetivo. ¿No se les ocurrió que podríamos usarlas para defendernos? Pues a mi si, recordé uno de los entrenamientos que nos dio Cullen para casos como estos y en un momento de distracción tenia entre mi ropa un arma pequeña…que efectivas eran. No se si Emment y Jasper harían lo mismo ya que iban adelante mio. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando vi a la persona que se sentaba en la silla de en medio como si nos esperara, no a unos rehenes sino a unos invitados. Mi corazón estaba apretujado dentro de su cavidad…creo que no podía latir tan alocadamente dentro de tan pequeño espacio como quería…la criatura que se encontraba al lado de esa persona era tan intimidante que hasta el mas fuerte estaría temblando de miedo. Los ojos rojos de esa clase de perro combinado con un oso nos siguieron como un imán. Creo que su aspecto ansioso decía: *comida, comida*.

De repente tenía mucho frio…demasiado y empezaba a temblar como uno de esos perros jiguagua. Eso me pasaba por no estar preparada mentalmente… ¿pero quien lo estaría? Con esa criatura mirándote y con un sujeto que parecía tan amigable que no mataría ni a una mosca. Pero mis pensamientos fueron tan rápidos por aquella afirmación, que no se habían dado cuenta de sus ojos…una vez que los examinabas no podías evitar pensar en Maldad. Su aspecto era como cualquiera de los nuestros…extremadamente atractivo, pelo negro, piel pálida, ojos azules…alto y menos musculoso de lo que pensaba. Me pregunte porque no habría inyectado en su sangre lo mismo que los Domers. Obtuve la respuesta luego cuando abrió su boca:

- Suéltenlos, quiero que sientan cómodos-dijo con una sonrisa que parecía verdadera, pero al no haber acción su rostro cambio a uno de seriedad y apretó un botón de un aparato en su mano y un chillido de uno de los Domers nos hizo tapar los oídos hasta que segundos después desapareció- que los suelten- volvió a decir con voz tranquila. Se apresuraron a cumplir su orden y minutos después estábamos sentados frente a él- bueno, cuéntenme… ¿Qué les trae por aquí?-pregunto moviendo ligeramente la mano para beber de un vaso. Nadie respondió, nos examino uno a uno y dirigió una sonrisa hacia mi- cuéntame tu querida Alice, ¿Dónde esta la hermosa Bella?- me sorprendí de que supiera mi nombre- se mas de ustedes de lo que creen…son tan fascinantes…tan exquisitas-dijo con tanta devoción, miro hacia la nada por unos segundos, suspiro y volvió su atención hacia mi- así que cuéntame… ¿Cómo llegaron? Debió ser un largo viaje- su acento aunque no fuera tan fácil de notar salió a la luz con las ultimas palabras era totalmente un Gringo.

- Pues no fue cómodo-logre articular con dificultad… ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Dónde estaban las torturas? ¿el malvado genio? ¿la guarida malvada? No tenia ni pisca de lo que un maldito genio malvado deberia tener.

ISABELLA SWAN 04 DE FEBRERO DEL 2011 8:00 PM Venezuela.

- Esto es una tontería y lo sabes-dije con altivez, hace más o menos quince minutos llevábamos discutiendo sobre si ir directamente a la Isla para apoyar con refuerzos a Alice. Quizá la estuvieran sometiendo ahora mismo a interrogatorios.

- No podemos llegar a la isla como si nada…nos están esperando-dijo Cullen

- Todo es tu culpa, no debiste enviarlos-dije y me recargue contra la fea avioneta.

- Sabes que fueron ordenes de superiores…no estoy en condiciones de negarme-dijo Cullen y esta vez lo dijo en otro tono de voz, le mire y este se encontraba pensativo.

- ¿Qué tienes?-pregunte un minuto después, el silencio ya me estaba empezando a preocupar mientras esperábamos a Anthony y Tanya que habían ido a solucionar problemas con la gente del aeropuerto.

- No creo que te interese ¿verdad?-pregunto y se recargo también contra la avioneta esperando mi respuesta. Gire mi rostro bruscamente, no podía mirarlo a los ojos…no sin caer en sus redes.

- Por supuesto-dije entre dientes, segui concentrada en mi loca preocupacion por mi hermana sin darle importancia al sujeto que tenia a mi lado: el egocentrico capitan tarado.

- ¿Cuándo me dejaras explicarte?-pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible, sus dedos rosaron mi mejilla antes de que yo me quitara bruscamente…eso había sido electrizante…parecía que hacia siglos no me tocara y las mismas sensaciones que la primera vez que lo hizo reaparecían multiplicadas por 10.

- No necesitas hacerlo…solo olvida lo que paso-dije y me corrí un paso lejos de él. Mi corazon latio locamente, queria irme, queria correr lejos de el...

- Tendremos que irnos-dijo Tanya cuando llego a nuestro lado junto con Anthony.

Me sentía mas tranquila dirigiéndonos hacia la costa para alquilar una lancha y llegar a la isla sin hacer tanto alboroto, llegaríamos por la parte de las cuevas para dejar todo el equipo necesario para planear una estrategia en el área segura de la isla. El camino fue silencioso hasta que llegamos donde las Lanchas…allí estuvimos varias horas esperando una oportunidad, luego cuando llegamos cerca a la isla apagamos el motor. Teníamos de nuestra parte la noche…y como habían dicho en el pasado…LA NOCHE ES JOVEN Y LARGA.

No me equivoque ante esa afirmación ya que nadamos…yo gracias a la ayuda de Anthony, burlas por parte de Tanya hacia del tiempo aun mas lento…y luego de que se fuera junto con Anthony a recorrer el perímetro yo me quede nuevamente sola con Cullen. No había casi luz, más que el de un par de linternas que acomodamos estratégicamente para que no nos descubrieran…eso solo hacia que el ambiente se volviera mas tenso.

- Tienes frio, toma- me tendió una cobija cuando vio que temblaba, la rechace… y me pare del suelo, suspiro- lo que te dije sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti es verdad-dijo con exasperación cogiendo su cabello y jalandolo.

- ¿esperas que te crea después de todo lo que ha sucedido?-pregunte incredula, con ira. No queria hacer el papel de idiota enamorada del sujeto que se aprobecha de ella.

- Sé que también me amas a pesar de que no te das cuenta-dijo confiado se levanto del suelo también- pero te puedo probar ahora mismo que no miento…voy a ir a buscar a tu hermana ahora mismo…sin armas…sin nada-dijo y aunque en un principio no le creí, luego de que se quito todo su equipo me empecé a asustar. Camino hacia la salida…

- No, ¿te has vuelto loco?-pregunte llena de un miedo que creció de repente.- ¿quieres morir?-grite

- No tienes por qué asumir que te preocupo, me lo dijiste en el aeropuerto-dijo con dolor en su voz deteniéndose, no dije nada así que volvió a iniciar su camino.

- Detente, no vallas-dije por fin alzando las manos en señal de rendicion.

Él vaciló entre las sombras mientras se debatía consigo mismo. Se volvió a medias hacia el oeste, con el torso dándome ligeramente la espalda, aunque sus pies continuaban plantados en el mismo sitio. Todavía mirando hacia lo lejos, dio un paso inseguro en mi dirección, y después otro. Volvió el rostro para mirarme, lleno de dudas. Le devolví la mirada. No tenía ni idea de cuál era la expresión de mi rostro. Edward vaciló sobre sus talones y después se tambaleó hacia delante, salvando la distancia que había entre nosotros en tres grandes zancadas. Sabía que se aprovecharía de la situación. Lo esperaba.

Me quedé muy quieta, con los puños cerrados a ambos costados, mientras él tomaba mi cabeza entre sus manos y sus labios se encontraban con los míos con un entusiasmo rayano en la violencia. Pude sentir su ira conforme su boca descubría mi resistencia pasiva. Movió una mano hacia mi nuca, encerrando mi cabello desde las raíces en un puño retorcido. La otra mano me aferró con rudeza el hombro, sacudiéndome y después arrastrándome hacia su cuerpo. Su mano se deslizó por mi brazo, asiendo mi muñeca y poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cuello. Lo dejé allí, con la mano todavía encerrada en un puño, insegura de cuan lejos estaba a dispuesta a llegar en mi desesperación por mantenerle vivo. Durante todo este tiempo, sus labios, desconcertantemente suaves y cálidos, intentaban forzar una respuesta en los míos. Tan pronto como se aseguró de que no dejaría caer el brazo, me liberó la muñeca y buscó el camino hacia mi cintura. Su mano ardiente se asentó en la parte más baja de mi espalda y me aplastó contra su cuerpo, obligándome a arquearme contra él. Sus labios liberaron los míos durante un momento, pero sabía que ni mucho menos había terminado. Siguió la línea de mi mandíbula con la boca y después exploró toda la extensión de mi cuello. Me soltó el pelo y buscó el otro brazo para colocarlo alrededor de su cuello como había hecho con el primero. Y entonces sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura y sus labios encontraron mi oreja.

—Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, Bella —susurró hoscamente—. Te lo estás tomando con mucha calma, quiero a la chica que puede llegar a ser una leona. Me estremecí cuando sentí cómo sus dientes se aferraban al lóbulo de mi oreja. —Eso está bien —cuchicheó—. Por una vez, suéltate, disfruta lo que sientes, no te preocupes por nadie mas. Sacudí la cabeza de modo mecánico hasta que una de sus manos se deslizó otra vez por mi pelo y me detuvo. Su voz se tornó acida. — ¿Estás segura de que quieres que viva lo que en realidad deseas es que muera? La ira me inundó como un fuerte calambre después de un golpe duro.

Esto ya era demasiado, no estaba jugando limpio. Mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, así que cogí dos puñados de pelo, ignorando el dolor lacerante de mi mano derecha y luché por soltarme, intentando apartar mi rostro del suyo. Y Edward me malinterpretó. Era demasiado fuerte para darse cuenta de que mis manos querían causarle daño, de que intentaba arrancarle el pelo desde la raíz. En vez de ira, creyó percibir pasión. Pensó que al fin le correspondía. Con un jadeo salvaje, volvió su boca contra la mía, con los dedos clavados frenéticamente en la piel de mi cintura. El ramalazo de ira desequilibró mi capacidad de autocontrol; su respuesta extática, inesperada, me sobrepasó por completo. Si sólo hubiera sido cuestión de orgullo habría sido capaz de resistirme, pero la profunda vulnerabilidad de su repentina alegría rompió mi determinación, me desarmó. Mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo y le devolví el beso.

Contra toda razón, mis labios se movieron con los suyos de un modo extraño, confuso, como jamás se habían movido antes, porque no tenía que ser cuidadosa con Edward y desde luego, él no lo estaba siendo conmigo. Mis dedos se afianzaron en su pelo, pero ahora para acercarlo a mi. Lo sentía por todas partes. La luz incisiva del sol había vuelto mis párpados rojos, y el calor iba bien con el calor. Había ardor por doquier. No podía ver ni sentir nada que no fuera Edward. La pequeñísima parte de mi cerebro que conservaba la cordura empezó a hacer preguntas. ¿Por qué no detenía aquello? Peor aún, ¿por qué ni siquiera encontraba en mí misma el deseo de detenerlo? ¿Qué significaba el que no quisiera que Edward parara? ¿Por qué mis manos, que colgaban de sus hombros, se deleitaban en lo amplios y fuertes que eran? ¿Por qué no sentía sus manos lo bastante cerca a pesar de que me aplastaban contra su cuerpo? Las preguntas resultaban estúpidas, porque yo sabía la verdad: había estado mintiéndome a mí misma. Edward tenía razón. Había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Era más que solo gusto para mí. Ése era el motivo porque el que me resultaba tan difícil verle directamente a los ojos, porque estaba enamorada de él. También. Le amaba mucho más de lo que debía, pero a pesar de todo, no lo suficiente.

Estaba enamorada, pero no tanto como para cambiar las cosas, sólo lo suficiente para hacernos aún más daño. Para hacerle mucho más daño del que ya le había hecho con anterioridad. En este momento, parecía como si nos hubiéramos convertido en una sola persona. Su dolor siempre había sido y siempre sería el mío y también su alegría ahora era mi alegría. Y sentía esa alegría, pero también que su felicidad era, de algún modo, dolor. Casi tangible, quemaba mi piel como si fuera ácido, una lenta tortura. Los labios de Edward todavía estaban donde antes habían estado los míos. Abrí los ojos y me estaba mirando, maravillado con cada detalle. —Tengo que irme —susurró.

—No.- Sonrió, satisfecho por mi respuesta.

—No tardaré mucho —me prometió—, pero una cosa primero... Se inclinó para besarme de nuevo y ya no había motivo para resistirse. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Esta vez fue diferente. Sus manos se deslizaron con suavidad por mi rostro y sus labios cálidos fueron suaves, inesperadamente indecisos. Duró poco, y fue dulce, muy dulce. Sus brazos se cerraron a mí alrededor y me abrazó con seguridad mientras me murmuraba al oído. -Te amo…más de lo que piensas- Contra su pecho, donde él no podía verme, mis lágrimas brotaron y se derramaron por mis mejillas.


	18. CAPITULO 18: CONFUNDIDA

_**CAPITULO 18: CONFUNDIDA**_

ALICE SWAN 05 DE FEBRERO DEL 2011 8:00 AM

No pude acercarme a él... Los pies no me respondían, parecía que los tenía atornillados a la roca de debajo, pero escudriñé todos y cada uno de sus movimientos en busca de alguna posible herida. El pulso se redujo a un ritmo normal una vez que me aseguré de que no estaba herido. Se movía con la agilidad de costumbre. Ni siquiera vi un rasguño en sus ropas. Habíamos estado esperando a Jasper desde hace un par de horas, y sonidos de gritos y gemidos no me habían ayudado a tranquilizarme. Por suerte él estaba sano y salvo.

- ¿Qué quería ese tipo?-pregunto Emment sentado en su lugar relajado y aliviado. Uno por uno mis músculos fueron respondiendo y me lance sobre Jasper como si no lo hubiera visto en siglos... ya que de mi cabeza no había salido la imagen de aquella criatura que se situaba al lado derecho de Aro.

- Algo que ni ustedes me lo van a creer-dijo como pudo antes de que mis labios se apoderaran de los suyos. Ahora si estaba completamente segura de que lo amaba tanto como solo un ciego no hubiera podido ver. No me despegue de el hasta que fue necesario tomar aire. - Yo también te extrañe-dijo haciendo que mis pies volvieran al suelo. Trate de volver la razón a mi cerebro porque parecía que me hubiera desconectado.

- Perdón-dije con un rubor que hizo que ambos me miraran extrañados-no me vean así…esa cosa te pudo haber comido o algo peor-dije con un leve estremecimiento-bueno, en fin, ¿Qué quería Aro?

- Me hizo una charla completa de sexualidad...-me atragante con mi saliva y empecé a toser y toser hasta que logre sentarme en el suelo. Le mire a la cara incrédula… ¿ese tipo…estaba…deschavetado?

- Y ¿Por qué hizo eso?-pregunto Emment que no había sido tan afectado como yo

- Déjenme contarles todo el cuento, para que entiendan-dijo Jasper tratando de explicarse, le mire intentando encontrar una respuesta mas lógica- me mostro en un microscopio nuestro gen…me explico como funcionaba en nuestro cuerpo haciéndonos mas hábiles en diferentes competencias. Luego le agrego un gen que no es de nosotros, el que tiene Bella-dijo cuando le mire confundida, este de repente se puso mas serio y frunció el ceño- lo que ocurrió…fue tan extraño…al principio cualquiera hubiera podido decir que formaría un súper gen, que en lugar de ser afectado se volvería mas poderoso…pero luego me mostro otro que contenía la misma clase de mezcla desde hace unas semanas…-se quedo callado durante un minuto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?-pregunte ansiosa, me tenia preocupada. ¿Por qué fue tan terrorífico?

- No mejoro, al contrario…este estaba matando al otro gen-dijo, dio un suspiro y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Qué te dijo mas?-pregunto Emment con sospecha en su mirada. Jasper levanto la mirada y sostuvo la de Emment con duda en sus ojos. No tengo idea de cual seria su decisión a la hora de hablar, solo sé que algo falto.

- Prácticamente me ordeno que no fuera a dejar que Alice me terminara-dijo con una sonrisa fingida- y también me ha sacado sangre…es tan frustrante estar en esta posición… ¡odio las agujas!-dijo con una mueca

- Esto es malo, ¿para que querría tu sangre?-pregunto Emment con su voz preocupada, no le había mirado porque por algún extraño motivo no podía dejar de examinar a Jasper para buscar alguna señal de mentira…pero mi búsqueda resultaba totalmente difícil…no podía saber exactamente que esa lo que iba mal.

- Tal vez más experimentos…el tipo esta loco-dijo Jazz intentando parecer despreocupado. Luego de unos minutos de silencio analizando los datos que nos había proporcionado Jazz, llego un sonido chirriante que me recordaba cuando llegamos y Aro había mandado a matar a esas criaturas que parecían sus mascotas. Por unos minutos creímos que como ya habían obtenido lo que querían de nosotros…era hora de deshacerse de la basura, es decir, nosotros. Mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que cuando divise esa figura tan familiar no pude hacer más que pegar un grito ahogado. Era el Capitán Cullen, estaba tan agitado que solo nos hizo señas para que saliéramos después de haber abierto la puerta completamente…no se si fue mi imaginación…pero creo que intercambiaron miradas con Jasper. De seguro eran los nervios. Me apresure a seguir tras de Emment. ¿Dónde estaba mi hermana y los demás?

ISABELLA SWAN 05 DE FEBRERO DEL 2011 8:00 AM

Sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, si Edward moría seria por mi culpa…yo prácticamente le había impulsado a ir por mi hermana. Y aunque pareciera estúpido o incluso infantil, la sola idea de imaginarlo muerto dolía tanto que casi no soportaba el nudo en la garganta, me sentía tan culpable que estaba dispuesta a llegar al fondo de este asunto y dejarlo explicarse de su relación con la inútil de Tanya.

- ¿te hizo algo Cullen?-pregunto Anthony cuando me dio alcance por medio de la selva de plantas en la que caminábamos con nuestras armas para enfrentarnos a los Domers. Pase saliva, y evite su mirada. Ahora aparecía la cochina culpa… ¿Qué le podía decir?: fui débil y bese al hombre que pensaba que odiaba y ahora resulta que lo amo…

- No, no-salió de mi boca un sonido parecido a las palabras, así que negué con la cabeza.

- ¿segura? Te noto extraña-insistió preocupado por mi reaccion.

- Si, solo me siento cansada y preocupada por mi hermana-mentí, él era tan bueno…no se merecía lo que yo le estaba haciendo. Me sentía como una piara.

- Si, solo espero que Cullen no halla causado algo mas estúpido con sus acciones ¿Por qué se fue solo?-pregunto con el gesto aun mas confundido. Me pregunte si cuando supiera la verdad el me entendería, o si de lo contrario su odio seria superior como para detestarme por el resto de su vida. Eso de cierta forma me desagrado y me asqueo… ¿perdería a otro amigo mas?

- Es un idiota-fue lo único que pude decir porque era lo que sentía. Edward era un idiota por arriesgar su pellejo por mí.

- De eso no hay duda, cariño-dijo pasándome una mano por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él. Di un respingo de culpabilidad, las ganas de llorar aumentaban por que mi cuerpo exigían otros brazos para consolarme. Caminamos por un rato mas hasta que llegamos al edificio que tantas veces nos habían prohibido. Estábamos mas que perdidos, ¿Cómo rayos íbamos a salir ilesos de este lugar?, sacudí esas ideas de mi cabeza y empecé a caminar de forma segura, aquí lo importante era mi hermana y nuestros compañeros. Pero fue inútil nuestra estrategia de entrada, adentro ya había un caos, disparos empezaron a ser tan claros que empezamos a defendernos de los Domers que aun seguían vivos. Justo en el fondo, los causantes de tal caos eran Edward, Alice, Jasper y Emment.

¿De donde diablos sacaron esas armas?

- No se queden ahí parados, muévanse, Aro esta en esa habitación-señalo mi hermana mientras atacaba a un Domers, ¿Cómo hacia eso siendo tan pequeña?

- ¿de donde sacaron las armas?-pregunto Tanya adulando el arma de Cullen.

- Tanya, ¿quieres que nos sentemos a conversar?-pregunto Cullen con una ironía sumamente ruda a la que esta respondió con un gesto de cabeza sorprendida. Me concentre en ir donde el maldito que había matado a mis padres, nuevamente esa extraña fuerza que me había embargado cuando había discutido con Cullen volvió hacer presencia. Anthony me acompaño, el maldito de Aro estaba que corría hacia un helicóptero, dispare hasta que me quede sin municiones…desgraciadamente no logre mas que rosarle un brazo cuando se empezó a elevarse por el aire. Estuve satisfecha cuando su grito de dolor llego a mis oídos.

Este me dirigió una mirada asesina y ordeno algo que no oí. Lo único que divise fue que un arma salía por un borde de la puerta del helicóptero antes de que una fuerza ajena a mi me empujara para caer al suelo. Fui consciente de un gemido de dolor cuando mi piel rozo el suelo. Al levantar la mirada para comprobar que la fuerza extraña había sido una persona empujándome del camino de la bala, mi rostro se desfiguro de horror.

- ¡ANTHONY!-el susurro fue con tanto fervor, con tanto horror que pareció un grito ante mis oídos. Corrí hacia su lugar tan pronto como el helicóptero se alejó- Anthony, ANTHONY...no, no, no, no- una bala le había impactado en el abdomen, trate de parar la hemorragia con mis manos, así que quite sus sangrientas manos del lugar y las remplace con las mías. Este respiraba agitadamente. Me observaba con sus ojos azules tan hermosos, con preocupación.

- ¿estas…bien?- logro preguntar con dificultad, no pude evitar soltar una risa histérica en forma de quejido, no me había dado cuenta de que lloraba, hasta que sus manos llenas de sangre enjuagaron mis lagrimas logrando solo mezclarlas con su sangre.

- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?-dije llorando con mas animo-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Se supone que soy yo la que esta preocupada-dije derramando mas lagrimas. Suponía que ahora estaría llena de sangre por todo mi rostro.

- ¿no lo…entiendes?...te amo…bella-dijo con ese exquisito acento regalándome una sonrisa a pesar de la agonía que le producía el dolor. Unos pasos se oyeron y luego una blasfemia por parte de Emment, no podía apartar mi mirada de él.

- Eso no es excusa, yo no quería esto-dije señalando lo evidente; arriesgara su vida por mi.

- Apártate, nosotros nos encargaremos-dijo Emment y junto con Jasper lo trasladaron hasta un auto, que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde lo habían sacado y tampoco me importaba. Las miradas que todos se cruzaban solo hacían ponerme mas tensa, creo que no había parado de llorar, solo que lo hacia mas disimuladamente y en silencio. Merecía sufrir por esto y por lo que había hecho. ¿Por que dolia tanto?

ALICE SWAN 06 DE FEBRERO DEL 2011 02:06 AM

Si, creo que tenia parecida con la chica de una película de terror con la cara llena de sangre…una vez más moje la tela para limpiarla. Aunque este no debería ser el momento me sentí un poco más cómoda y feliz…si feliz…alguien había recibido una bala por mi hermana y aunque sonara egoísta…prefería que fuera Anthony el que estuviera luchando tras esa puerta y no mi hermana.

- Alice-llamo mi hermana cuando lave nuevamente el trapo sucio, le mire curiosa, ella no había hablado desde que habíamos llegado a la clínica de la Isla- ¿tu si crees en el destino?-pregunto, le mire confundida.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

- Parece que cada vez que siento un poco de felicidad llega algo que lo arruina-dijo mirando a la nada

- ¿de que hablas?-

- Que siempre parece que el destino quiere que este con Anthony-dijo y parpadeo y me observó- eso debe ser, mira lo que acaba de hacer…arriesgar su vida por mi.

- Pero ya estas con Anthony-dije muy confundida, no entendía para donde iban sus pensamientos hasta que cierto hombre apareció en mi mente-¿verdad?

- Si-dijo en un susurro apartandando su mirada y agachando la vista.

- Bells, dime de una buena vez lo que quieres decir-dije yendo al grano…no me estaba gustando que dirá tanto rodeo. Esta estuvo tan callada y quieta que me puse a su altura, ya que estaba sentada, y le mire a los ojos.

- Quería decirle la verdad a Anthony...-sus ojos brillaron por lagrimas acumuladas-que no podía corresponderle como él quiere…-ella paso saliva, sus ojos poco a poco me dieron el presentimiento que no quería admitir hasta que ella lo pronunciara-porque…-nuevamente se había callado.

- ¿Por qué?-le incité a seguir, esta dio un suspiro tras otro antes de volver a abrir sus labios pronunciando las palabras que mi cerebro bloqueo. -¿Qué?- - Lo que oíste, Me enamore de Edward-dijo y tapo su rostro con sus manos y se hecho a llorar como magdalena.

EDWARD =al Capitán Tarado

No, no me cuadraba. Se habían besado, pero podía comprender aquello…el hombre no estaba para nada mal. Pero a pesar de eso el mismo había admitido que era un monstruo como persona, que ya ni tenia esperanza, el jamás le podría dar el amor que mi hermana necesita. Enamorada, ¿desde cuando? Que no me di cuenta. ¿Pero como hacerlo? Si ella ocultaba sus sentimientos como un cementerio para que nadie supiera. Bueno, si ella estaba enamorada de ese inepto…podía soportarlo… ¿pero que había dicho…?

- Dijiste que querías decirle la verdad a Anthony-confirme- ¿ya no lo harás?

- Claro que no… ¿Cómo podría?...no tengo idea de que hacer, prácticamente no puedo verle a la cara…-dijo y se soltó el cabello- y ahora mucho menos cuando se ha puesto en medio de una bala que iba dirigida hacia mi. -

No me vayas a decir que seguirás con una mentira por que te sientes culpable-dije

- Pero…tu prefieres a Anthony-me señalo

- Mil veces…pero tampoco quiero que seas masoquista y tengas que actuar un sentimiento que no posees por el-dije ofendida

- Lo siento-dijo un minuto después, se puso de pie en cuanto ingreso Emment de manera despreocupada- ¿Cómo esta?

- Sobrevivirá-dijo alzando los hombros-la bala no alcanzo ningún órgano vital y tampoco perdió mucha sangre por que actuamos rápido.

- Es un alivio-dije realmente la culpa de ser egoista tenia un peso agotador

- Si, antes de que hiciéramos el procedimiento…nos pidió que te dijéramos que entraras en cuanto despertara-dijo

- ¿Ya lo hizo?-pregunto ella ansiosa

- No, tardara hasta mañana…-dijo sonriendo- pero el Capitán Cullen nos pidió que las lleváramos a sus habitaciones para que descansaran.

- Olvídalo, no me moveré de aquí hasta que se despierte-se negó mi hermana volviendo acomodarse en la silla.

- También dijo que dirías eso…-dijo Emment despreocupado acercándose a ella, con un movimiento rápido y efectivo la tenia sobre su hombro, cargándola como un costal de papas- así que nos dio órdenes especificas de obligarte a descansar-termino dirigiéndome una mirada de advertencia.

- Yo si voy-dije antes de que me cargaran, eso seria el colmo para este dia desquisiado.

- ¡Bájame!-dijo mi hermana pataleando y tratando de pegarle

- Bells, no se lo hagas difícil-dije siguiéndolos- mira que es necesario que descanses.

- Pero no voy a poder pegar el ojo, sin antes haber visto a Anthony-dijo

- Te garantizo que mañana lo vas a ver-dijo Emment tratando de tranquilizarla

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme tal mentira?-

- No es mentira, te doy mi palabra-dijo Emment rodando los ojos

- ¿enserio?- dijo calmándose-¿lo prometes?

- Lo prometo-y le dio una palmada en los glúteos. Rodé los ojos, este chico en ocasiones era raro con sus acciones.


	19. CAPITULO 19: NO CUMPLEAÑOS

_**CAPITULO 19: NO CUMPLEAÑOS**_

ISABELLA SWAN 06 DE FEBRERO DEL 2011 03:14 PM

- Me siento mejor cuando estas aquí-dijo acariciando mi mejilla

- Yo también-confesé

- Ayer me asustaste por un minuto-dijo bajando su mano y dando un suspiro acompañado por una mueca de dolor- ¿Por qué no trataste de apartarte de su vista?

- No lo pensé…él me debe la vida de mis padres-dije y toque su rostro con mis manos- no bebiste haber interferido…

- Solo hice lo que mi corazón me grito-dijo-¿Como no hacerlo?

- Parece que tu tienes la manía de interferir en mi muerte-dije tratando de hacer una broma

- No es gracioso-dijo advirtio con una mueca de dolor

- Tienes razón, no lo es-admití apenada y me acurruque más a su lado. En la camilla que era un poco más grande cabíamos los dos perfectamente. Desde que había llegado aquí estaba tratando de buscar las palabras para confesarle lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y que el decidiera el camino que quisiera tomar. Yo respetaría su decisión.

- ¿me querías decir algo?-adivino sorprendiéndome, la tos intervino.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Estas un poco ansiosa…y también no te ves tan alegre como siempre-dijo

- ¿recuerdas la ves del cine?-pregunte tras tragar saliva ruidosamente

- Si, fue cuando llamo Julio-recordó-¿Qué pasa con ese día?

- Antes de que llamara Julio…ambos…-hizo una o con su boca comprendiendo, soltó una risita que callo luego por una mueca.

- ¿por fin te diste cuenta? ¿no?-dijo mirándome con ternura

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo lo descubriste?, ¿fue ayer?- mi silencio lo confirmo- si, creo que internamente lo sabia…estabas tan distante… Espere que dijera algo, que empezara a gritar o regañarme, o por lo menos que me dijera que no me quería volver a ver y que me alejara de él. Pero nada sucedió. Levante nuevamente la vista para encontrarme con una mirada llena de amor de su parte.

- ¿no piensas decirme nada?-pregunte al fin

- ¿tendría que hacerlo?-inquirió sorprendido

- Tal vez, estas confundido…lo que te trato de decir es…

- Que estas enamorada de Edward-me interrumpió terminando mi frase- lo se, no soy tan distraído como para no darme cuenta de las cosas…de tus acciones y reacciones al oír su nombre…

- Lo siento tanto…-dije ocultando mi rostro en su pecho iniciando un incontrolable llanto- no me merezco que seas tan pasivo…-este me acaricio consolándome-tampoco que me consueles-dije pero este siguió con sus lindas y suaves caricias.

- No es un delito lo que sientes, cálmate-dijo con voz arrulladora

- ¿no?, pues debería-dije y de mi boca salió una risita histérica.

ALICE SWAN 25 DE MARZO DEL 2011 01:00 pm

- ¡QUE NO!-grito esta vez haciendo que todo el edificio se estremeciera. O tal vez exagere un poquito.

- Vamos, Bella-dije suplicante-solo es un vestido, no es que te vallas a morir por ponértelo.

- Claro que moriré, de hipotermia-dijo tirándose boca bajo en la cama

- No te comportes como niña pequeña, ahora tienes 17 años-dije, esta medio levanto la cabeza con un gruñido y me dirigió una mirada envenenada- hoy es…tu…

- No digas cumpleaños-dijo amenazadora

- Es la verdad, así no te guste-dije lanzándole una almohada-levántate Isabella Swan , o no te va gustar lo que voy hacer-dije sacando de mi bolso un megáfono, como mi hermana no me estaba observando decidí encenderlo y probarlo-uno, dos, tres…-la cabeza de mi hermana casi se cae de lo rápido que se movió- o te lo pones o salgo gritando a todo el mundo que es tu cumpleaños-dije retándola.

- No lo harías-dijo entre dientes y entre cerrando los ojos

- ¿no me conoces?-dije rodando los ojos, esta no se movió de su lugar. Di un suspiro y corrí hacia la puerta abriéndola dirigiéndome a la sala donde se encontraba el resto del equipo de Bells- Hola chicos, ¿quieren saber algo estupendo?-dije con el megáfono, del cuarto de mi hermana se oyó un golpe y luego muchos gritos.

- No, no, no, ¡NO!-Dijo gritando todo el camino hasta que llego donde me encontraba- Alice, soy tu hermana mayor te lo prohíbo-dijo señalándome con su dedo. Todos nos observaban algunos con gracias y otros como bichos raros. Podía decir que el más interesado en la habitación era Cullen.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto este acercándose a mi hermana y esta pego un brinco hacia el lado opuesto mirándome nerviosa.

- Nada, es solo…un juego, si un juego-dijo arreglándose el cabello que caía por su rostro. El me observo esperando la verdad, obviamente nadie le había creído.

- Pues, es que hoy es…

- Lo hare-dijo mi hermana interrumpiéndome, e interponiéndose entre Cullen y yo. Le mire a los ojos, esta se acercó mas para susurrarme:-no digas nada, solo volvamos y hare lo que me digas.

- Ok-dije dando un salto alegre, mi hermana se giro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación antes de ser detenida por Cullen.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto- ¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy?

- Nada, no pasa nada-dijo mi hermana zafándose de su agarre

- Dime la verdad, no te queda el papel de mentirosa-dijo mofándose, suspire rodando los ojos, no cabía duda estos dos se querían, no pienso en amor porque me desagrada.

- No tenemos por qué decirte nada Cullen, déjanos pasar-dije exasperada, había logrado mi primer objetivo y este me estaba retrasando los planes.

- Chavita, ¿Por qué tanto afán?-pregunto, ok, si quería que me dejara pasar tendría que ser mas estricta.

- Muy sencillo…tenemos que irnos a ver con Anthony, mi cuñado-dije sonriéndole de forma malvada cuando su expresión se torno seria.

Había sido todo un reto lograr que mi hermana aceptara salir de la habitación luego de que estuviera perfecta y lista para su cita con Anthony, el único que sabia a parte de mi que mi hermana Cumplía años. ¿A quien le mentía? Todo el mundo lo sabia por mi boca, pero mi hermana no se enteraría hasta en la noche luego de cierta privacidad con Anthony.

Estaba feliz como lombriz, seria el primer cumpleaños en donde se le haría una fiesta Sorpresa. Aunque en esta felicidad tan inmensa fuera opacada por una nube gris: la ausencia de mis padres, hacia lo posible para que no me afectara. Habíamos llegado al Lado Norte de la Isla, había sido la primera en ser arreglada después del altercado de ARO. Nos encontrábamos al lado de un arrollo natural, Anthony se había esforzado en tener todo preparado para un almuerzo romántico desde muy temprano. También me colaboro con la fiesta de la noche. Yo solo había traído arrastras a mi hermana.

ISABELLA SWAN 25 DE MARZO DEL 2011 05:00 PM

- Vale, yo tengo 20 años-me dijo- y me alegra mucho que quieras estar conmigo

- ¿Por qué no iba a querer? Me das tranquilidad, sabes escuchar, me tienes paciencia…-hice una pausa para suspirar- estamos destinados a estar juntos y…creo que lo mas importante y significativo de todo es…que te estoy empezando a querer-dije intentando evitar su mirada.

- Yo también te quiero y no debe darte vergüenza decirme lo que sientes-entonces tomo mi rostro entre sus manos haciéndome mirarlo directamente a los ojos y dándome un ligero beso en los labios que hizo que me sonrojara.

- Es muy hermoso lo que estas haciendo por mí-dije y nos acomodamos sobre la manta en el suelo, el sol brillaba tanto, todo estaba tan colorido que cuadraba con el ambiente entre Anthony y yo.- no me importaría si tuvieras 28 o mas años, creo que la edad no me importa en estos momentos.

- ¿aun si fuera un anciano?-pregunto riendo

- Aun si lo fueras-reí junto a el Era tan estúpido que hace unas horas atrás me estaba muriendo por que mi hermana me estaba chantajeando para traerme a este lugar. Y ahora que me encontraba aquí…me sentía en paz, esa clase de sensación que surge luego de la tempestad. ¿Cuándo empecé a comportarme de forma estúpida?, no estaba segura…bien, si sabia la razón pero en momentos como estos no quería arruinarlo pensando en el. No podía desperdiciar mi tiempo, tiempo que tenía que dedicarle a Anthony. Solo Anthony.

- ¿en que piensas?-dije al ver que tenia los ojos cerrados.

- En la sensación tan bonita que es tenerte entre mis brazos-dijo apretándome mas a él.- eres como una especie de conducto eléctrico, cada vez que te toco, o rozo tu piel…-dijo acariciando mis mejillas- siento un cosquilleo; como si pasara una corriente eléctrica hacia mi.

- Entonces…eres un masoquista-dije riendo y este me observo confundido- no deberías querer electrocutarte conmigo. Y al contrario parece que te encanta.

- De hecho, me haces sentir vivo…-dijo y con un movimiento ágil puso mi cuerpo sobre el suyo quedando nuestros pechos juntos.- y he de aprovechar cada minuto que estas conmigo, antes de que quieras alejarte de mi.

- ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?-pregunte nerviosa, estábamos muy juntos. Tomo nuevamente entre sus manos mi rostro, lo acerco al suyo hasta que solo quedo nuestros labios separados por un par de milímetros, casi rosándose. Pensé que me iba a besar así que cerré los ojos, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Por qué se estaba demorando en besarme?

- Algún día querrás hacerlo…cuando entiendas lo que estas haciendo-dijo con voz triste. Fruncí el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados. No quería que estuviera triste, hasta que yo viva tendría que hacerlo feliz…como el trataba de hacerlo conmigo. Termine sus palabras plantando mis labios en los suyos con ansiedad. Para poder soportar la necesidad creciente de esos malditos labios que me quitaban el sueño…era necesario una ración de los labios de Anthony. Tal vez fuera un argumento absurdo, pero de alguna manera…eso lograba disminuir las posibilidades de caer en los juegos de seducción de Cullen.

Últimamente, cuando me lograba atrapar sola hacia todo lo posible para seducirme, no se le podía llamar de otra manera cuando trataba de besarme, o solo me acorralaba para luego irse sin ninguna explicación de sus actos. Seguimos besándonos por unos minutos, con esa frescura y ese amor que siempre Anthony lograba irradiar con sus besos. Pero extrañamente, sus labios empezaron a demandar mas de los míos, mas exigentes, mas pasionales…mas…y mas. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Pregunto mi lado racional. Mi lado negativo dijo nuevamente: que importa. Trate de responderle, me era difícil, ¿de donde estaba sacando toda esa energía? una de sus manos me sorprendió cuando se empezó a deslizar por mi pierna. Ok, ya había llegado lejos así que separe nuestros labios en busca de aire. Pero él no se detuvo, sus labios se deslizaron hasta mi cuello, besando cada centímetro y sus manos también seguían acariciándome.

- Anthony-dije aun con falta de aire, este llego nuevamente a mi labios y me callo confundiendo mi protesta con una forma de aliento a que siguiera. Mis manos lo separaron de mí de forma brusca.

- Lo siento-se disculpo sentándonos tratando de recuperar el aliento.- perdóname, no pienses mal de mi…

- No te preocupes-dije en un susurro. Contuve un suspiro. No quería herir sus sentimientos diciéndole la verdad: que en realidad lo de perder la virginidad me importaba, porque sólo suponía un punto más en el grado de horror que ya sentía. No estaba preparada, o podría…hasta que sintiera la misma pasión que sentía por Sánchez.

- Isabella, de verdad lo siento…no volverá a ocurrir-dijo avergonzado y se tapo el rostro con sus manos. Me sentí culpable…no podía corresponderle por culpa de un hombre odioso y egoísta. ¿Por qué las mujeres no podemos amar a los hombres buenos? Le abrace, ¿Qué más podía hacer?- bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, ya esta oscureciendo y no creo que esto se vea tan bonito de noche-dijo parándose y ayudándome a levantar.

- Que bien, ya quiero quitarme este ridículo vestido-dije alegre, este hizo una mueca y sonrió.

- Haremos una parada primero, ¿te importa?-pregunto

- No, ¿en donde?-pregunte

- Ya lo veraz-


	20. CAPITULO 20: RECUERDOS

**_CAPITULO 20: RECUERDOS_**

ALICE SWAN 25 DE MARZO DEL 2011

¿Quién DIABLOS los había invitado? ¡ESTUPIDA!, ¡IDIOTA! Se habían colado en la fiesta sorpresa para mi hermana. Me dirigí a ellos iracunda.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-rugí

- Hey chavita, ese vestido te queda muy bien- trato de alagarme Cullen observando con desdén mi vestido negro.

- Lárgate de aquí, déjanos disfrutar de la fiesta sin tu odiosa presencia-dije empujándolo hacia la salida.

- No veo que la festejada haya llegado aun. ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto despreocupado, pero sus ojos tenían una oscura sombra, el sabia con quien estaba ¿Por qué volvía a preguntar?, su expresión era ruda y seria…como si supiera algo que le molestaba muchísimo.

- Donde te dije, con ANTHONY-dije silaba por silaba como si le estuviera hablando a un retrasado mental.

- Entonces, tendremos que esperar, también queremos darle el feliz cumpleaños-dijo Tanya hablando por vez primera, la calle con una mirada envenenada.

- Aunque creo que ya se comieron el pastel-dijo Cullen por lo bajo, tal vez lo había imaginado.

- No creo que sea del agrado de Bella verte aquí, ahórranos un mal momento y vete-dije, dirigí mi mirada a Tanya- y tu, no seas hipócrita. Todos sabemos que no te agradamos. ¿Por qué vienes?- esta me iba a contestar pero alguien entro rápidamente.

- ¡llegaron, están aquí!-dijo uno de los chicos

- APAGUEN LAS LUCES-Dije y en segundos estuvimos en la oscuridad. Todos esperamos. Primero oímos pasos, luego el susurro de las voces acercándose.

- ¿para que hemos venido…?-oímos la voz de mi hermana al entrar, haciéndola callar con un: SORPRESA, mientras se encendían de repente las luces. Realmente el rostro de mi hermana en ese instante valía oro, jamás me habría perdonado haberme perdido tal circo de emociones: perplejidad y enojo fueron las más destacadas, para luego ser cubierta por una sonrisa de felicidad falsa. Cuando llego a mi lado, me abrazo demasiado fuerte…por poco y me parte un hueso.

- Oh, Alice, que linda-dijo entre dientes con su sonrisa…-como es que te molestaste en hacer esto-dijo apretándome mas, Dios me estaba quedando sin aire...hiba a morir.

- No…no es nada-dije con un poco de miedo

- No, no lo es.-dijo amenazadoramente, pase saliva. Estaba en problemas. Hecho un vistazo a mi lado e ignoro a mis acompañantes y siguió caminando por otro lado recibiendo felices cumpleaños que no le interesaban.

La noche ya casi terminaba, empezábamos a estar muy cansados. Pero sin embargo seguíamos bailando y divirtiéndonos con las ocurrencias de Emment y Jasper, esos dos chicos juntos se podían convertir en una bomba de risas. Cuando me encontraba en el baño mi hermana aprovecho para escabullirse de mí. Sabía que no tendría tanta suerte como para que se quedara hasta la madrugada divirtiéndose y celebrando.

ISABELLA SWAN 26 DE MARZO DEL 2011 02:00 AM

Alcance a llegar al corredor del piso antes de quitarme las sandalias torturadoras rápidamente. ¿Cómo podían estar con ellas tanto tiempo? Realmente fue un record el de hoy.

- Malditas sandalias-maldije en un susurro sobándome los pies. Dios, dolía tanto. Camine lentamente hacia mi habitación, casi arrastrándome por el piso. Mi hermana me iba a pagar con creces lo de esta noche. ¿Dónde estaría Anthony? Desapareció después de unas horas. Tal vez aun seguía avergonzado por lo que paso. Suspire. Busque entre mi bolso la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. Desgraciadamente no tuve tanta suerte de encontrarla a la primera. Me arrodille en el suelo frente la puerta y saque todo lo del bolso para poder encontrarla. Luego de hallarla volví a meter desorganizadamente todo en el bolso.

- Pensé que esta noche no vendrías a tu habitación-dijo la odiosa voz tan horrorosamente familiar. Lo dijo con un significado demasiado obvio, así que caí en su trampa para iniciar una nueva pelea.

- Eso no te incumbe-dije molesta levantándome del suelo, no le mire. No podía hacerlo, si lo hacia era peligroso para mi salud mental y emocional. Introduje la tarjeta en la hendidura y entre, intente cerrar la puerta pero este la abrió y entro rápidamente cerrándola con seguro a sus espaldas-¿Qué haces?, vete. Quiero descansar.

- ¿Cómo pudiste entregártele?-me tomo por los hombros sacudiéndome levemente- sabes perfectamente que no le amas. ¿Por qué? Siempre acabamos así, asiéndonos sufrir por no evitar discutir. Ya no podíamos hablar sin una guerra empezar. Y ambos queríamos ganar, sin darnos por vencidos. Aunque yo no sabia por cuanto tiempo.

- Suéltame, ¿de que estas hablando?-inquirí tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

- Los seguí, hoy –dijo haciéndome comprender.

- Eres un chismoso-dije

- Él te estaba…-apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensé que iba a explotar de la rabia.- tu eres mía-me apretó con fuerza contra el.

- No me trates como si fuera un objeto, o alguna clase de premio-dije empujándolo lográndome separar un par de centímetros- y la próxima vez que quieras hacer de curioso, Termina ver las cosas-dije dándole un ultimo empujón y dirigiéndome hacia el baño, necesitaba crear una barrera…ya podía sentir como la necesidad incrementaba. Prácticamente corrí hacia el baño, no logre ni cerrar la puerta cuando él ya se encontraba nuevamente acorralándome, me introduje en la ducha, pero este me siguió hasta allí. – ya te dije lo que querías saber, ahora déjame en paz ¿si?, vete.- tome la manguera de agua en mi espalda, tenia que usar todos mis recursos para sobrevivir.

- ¿es verdad?-pregunto tomando mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirarle a los ojos. Los examino por un par de minutos antes de volver a hablar- si, lo es-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¿Por qué le hacia tan feliz?, me pregunte. Su rostro se fue acercando al mio, al mio…cerré los ojos fuertemente y tome mucho aire. 5,4, 3, 2, 1…un gemido por parte de ambos cuando el agua empezó a fluir en todas direcciones, la manguera estaba loca por la presión del agua. Empapando nuestras ropas, mi cabello pronto estuvo escurriendo a chorros agua. - Vete de aquí-fue lo único que logre articular, mientras salía de la ducha y me caía por que me resbalaba con el agua un par de veces. Mientras pensaba * ojala y así se te baje ese calor*

- ¡Espera!-exclamo persiguiéndome también resbalando en algunas ocaciones. Me alcanzo ya casi cuando llegaba al armario. Si, me iba a esconder en el como una cobarde. No se si clasificar, mi desequilibrio como parte del destino. Solo sé que cuando me hizo girar para verle resbale hacia atrás y de alguna forma me lo lleve conmigo hacia el suelo. Cayendo el sobre mi. Ambos empapados, respirando agitadamente, el sobre mi…Creo que me recordaba a algo, pero mi mente no estaba concentrada en descubrirlo. No. Solo podía concentrarse en un par de esmeraldas que me observaban con deseo y fuego. Estaba perdida, pase saliva ruidosamente. Gotas de su rostro caían sobre el mio. Su cabello cobrizo brillaba y parecía más desorganizado que siempre. Reprimí un gemido. Acerco sus labios a los míos…

- No lo hagas, por favor- suplique como ultimo recurso, este se detuvo en el acto.

- ¿Por qué?-dijo en un susurro, su aliento golpeando en mi rostro. Soltó un gruñido de frustración- ¿Por qué detuviste al italiano, entonces?-pregunto. Un nudo en mi garganta se hizo cuando recordó a Anthony. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-repitió traspasando mis ojos con su mirada.

- Porque…-le devolví la mirada-…te amo- dije en un susurro inaudible. Creo que solo leyó mis labios antes de que los suyos se apoderaran de ellos. Y como lo había creído la necesidad barrio con todos mis argumentos razonables haciendo presencia en todo mi cuerpo. A pesar de nos encontrábamos mojados sentía que me quemaba de pasión, fuego corría por mis venas. Y pronto todo dejo de tener sentido y mi mente solo se concentro en sensaciones que jamás en la vida había experimentado.

ISABELLA SWAN ACTUALIDAD 8:00 PM

Dicen que el tiempo es el mejor remedio para olvidar, dicen que no hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo aguante. Solo lo último era verdad. Dicen que del odio al amor solamente un paso hay; yo lo di, pero por mas que lo intento no puedo retroceder y dejarlo de amar, por que si no lo amara no dolería tanto. Dicen que la distancia es el olvido…y a mi me da igual, porque mas que me alejo…en mi mente se esconden imágenes dolorosas que me estaban haciendo enloquecer. Dicen y dicen frases sin sentido…y están tan mal. Porque ellos no saben, porque ellos nunca han sentido el Dolor de amar. Cuando no se puede olvidar, los días se hacen grises como las noches y aquellos sueños que estuvieron en nuestras mentes nunca llegarían. Cinco minutos para entrar y estaba sufriendo otra crisis. ¿Por qué se estaban haciendo tan seguidas? Las imágenes de aquel día, en el que había experimentado la felicidad y el placer en grado sumo aparecían en mi cabeza torturándome. Como dolía en los labios, en todo el cuerpo…como me envenenaba el tiempo que él se había ido dejándome destrozada a través de una carta. Como dolió el invierno que pase en medio de un verano que disfrutaban los demás. Como dolían sus caricias cuando ya se han ido, dolía su ausencia, su color de voz…me hacia falta su presencia en mi habitación… Como me duele no verlo…como dolía querer verlo después de lo sucedido. Parecía que mi corazón quisiera salirse de su lugar y salir corriendo en busca de paz…toda mi vida era un infierno gracias a ese ser que me destruyo en todo sentido…

COMO DUELE ESTAR VIVIENDO…¡COMO DUELE ESTAR MURIENDO ASI!

Contuve las traicioneras lágrimas y trate de pasar el nudo en mi garganta. Nunca había contado con que esto me afectara más de lo debido en estos momentos. Pero si creía que la anterior crisis había sido fuerte…no fue nada comparado como cuando lo vi…asombrado de mi presencia…mirándome con esos ojos llenos de una farsa…le apunte…solo quería que esto terminara…no quería engañarme… Un jadeo de dolor se escapo entre mis labios…


	21. CAPITULO 21: PROMESA

_**CAPITULO 21: PROMESA**_

ALICE SWAN 26 DE MARZO DEL 2011 03:00 PM

Me arrastre entre las cobijas aun en la cama buscando la salida hacia la luz con pereza. Valla nochecita, creo que jamás volvería a pisar una pista de baile…bueno…solo por algunas semanas.

- Deja la Holgazanería, prometiste ir conmigo a ver aquella película que me gusta-dijo Jasper desde algún lado de este laberinto de cobijas. Con desgana empecé a sacudirme de enzima las calentitas cobijas.

- Que flojera, ¿no podemos ir a verla después?-pregunte quitándome las lagañas de los ojos y viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la luz.

- ¿Cuándo seria eso? Si eres la reina de las fiestas-dijo riendo, busque con la mano el peluche para lanzárselo pero no lo encontré, mire hacia mis lados pero no había nada. El volvió a reír- ¿buscabas esto?, cariño-pregunto mostrándome el peluche y riendo fuertemente. Conque había amanecido graciosito…tome una de las almohadas y se lo lance justo al rostro.

- Deja de hacerte el gracioso-dije levantándome con otra almohada y empezándole a pegar ya que seguía riendo a todo pulmón.

- Te vez tan hermosa enojada-dijo entre risas, le iba a volver a dar otro almohadazo cuando golpearon la puerta.

- Te has salvado-dije con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras este hacia una mueca de falso horror- ¿Quién es?-pregunte

- Yo, Emment-dijeron del otro lado de la puerta, la abrí de un tirón.

- Hola, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

- ¿has visto al Capitán Cullen?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza. Bufe.

- Dime, ¿tengo cara de haberme topado con un idiota hoy?-pregunte cruzándome de brazos y recargándome contra la puerta- claro aparte del que tengo atrás mio-aclare recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

- Hey, no soy un idiota normal-dijo haciéndome reír

- Alice, esto es serio-dijo Emment frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿no puedes solo esperar hasta que se le pegue la gana de aparecer?-pregunte

- Es que tampoco aparece Anthony…-dijo Emment, le mire por unos segundos, al parecer si estaba hablando en serio.

- No creerás…que ellos estén en un duelo o algo así ¿verdad?-dije un poco asustada por Anthony.

- Con el Capitán Cullen se puede esperar cualquier cosa…-suspiro - Ayúdame a encontrar a Anthony, por lo menos es mas sensato-dijo mientras se volvía a marchar…

- Hey, espera-corrí tras el alcanzándolo- ¿y mi hermana? ¿Ya lo sabe?

- De hecho es la mas rara en este día tan extraño-dijo en un susurro

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte

- Ella…no estaba tan tranquila como siempre…de hecho tenia mucha prisa por marcharse a no se donde…-dijo

- ¿ella se iba?-pregunte, esto es una señal de que algo ocurrió- ¿por donde cogió?-pregunte ansiosa…algo estaba ocurriendo.

- No lo se, te digo que estaba extraña, no me dejo si quiera acompañarla-dijo

- ¡Emment!- gritaron del otro lado del pasillo, giramos nuestras cabezas encontrándonos con un esperpento.

- Oh, Dios, si existen, ¡no se extinguieron!-exclame

- ¿Qué es lo que dices niñita?-dijo arrugando el ceño, creo que la había visto mas bonita cuando estaba imitando a Hulk.

- Pensé que los dinosaurios ya no existían, pero no hay duda…tu eres uno-dije examinándola toda, tenia el cabello alborotado, su maquillaje estaba un poco corrido por los bordes que la hacían parecer arrugas.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gruño enseñándome los dientes, parecía que en cualquier momento me iba a morder…

- O perdón, ¿dije dinosaurio?-me tape la boca con una mano haciendo un gesto falso de arrepentimiento- quise decir, hiena…te pareces a una…no te preocupes no creo que se te quite fácil…puedes disfrutar de tu medio ambiente lleno de idiotas leones desaparecidos-y a partir de allí me eche a reír como una maniática. Su cara era todo un poema.

- ¡TU!-me señalo y dio dos pasos amenazadoramente, me gruño nuevamente. Aun seguía riéndome cuando se lanzo sobre mí. La esquive fácilmente. Esta siguió de largo perdiendo el equilibrio y dándole un gran abrazo al suelo.

- Eres una estúpida, ¿Por qué te atreviste a aparecer ayer?-le grite mientras sujetaba fuertemente un mechón de cabello en mi mano para alzarle la cabeza para que me viera.

- Suéltame, maldita mocosa. ¿quieres morir?-me amenazo Tanya

- ¿Por qué tenias que ir para arruinar el momento de mi hermana?-pregunte

- ¿es por eso? Isabella es una niñita aun, ella debe de aprender que la inocencia no es un buen punto a favor en lo que respecta a los hombres-rio, le jale el cabello-haw, suéltame.

- ¿Crees que Bella esta compitiendo contigo?-pregunte irónica- déjame decirte algo… ¿Por qué piensas que Cullen hace todas esas cosas por ella? ¿Por qué crees que anda como perro faldero tras ella?-tire mas fuerte de su cabello. Esta soltó una risita fugaz y bufa, de repente su expresión se había tornado mas seria.

- Querida, no es por lo que tu piensas-con un movimiento rápido se soltó de mi y quedo frente a mi- ¿piensas que es amor o algo por el estilo?, pues estas equivocada…tu hermana es una ilusa si piensa que alguien como Edward seria capaz de fijarse en ella sin una intensión oculta-dijo le mire incrédula, observe el espacio que había dejado Emment, prácticamente había huido de nosotras.

- Eso es una farsa y lo sabes-dije

- ¿farsa?, si lo fuera no habría pasado lo que paso-dijo riendo y me miro- tu hermanita a perdido algo muy importante…no tanto como la dignidad si me lo preguntas…pero eso es algo que se tenia que hacer-dijo -

¿de que diablos estas hablando?-pregunte

- Es obvio…-

- ¡TANYA!-un grito retumbo en el pasillo interrumpiendo su frase. Era el, Cullen, que dirigía toda su mirada envenenada hacia Tanya y esta le miraba con sorpresa y terror. Se acercó a nosotras y se llevo a arrastras a la bruja.

ISABELLA SWAN 26 DE MARZO DEL 2011 03:00 PM

Existe un dicho que dice: al mal tiempo, buena cara. Pero jamás me había imaginado que al buen tiempo, mala cara. Es gracioso que tenga que hacerlo, que tenga que esconder mi alegría del mundo entero por que era prohibida esa felicidad que estaba sintiendo. No solo sorprendería a más de uno, sino también…esa felicidad lastimaría mucho a una persona maravillosa. Y ahora que me encontraba sola caminando por las escondidas playas de la Isla…sentía que ya lo extrañaba, a pesar de que solo hacia un par de horas había salido de entre sus brazos después de una noche inimaginable. Me había costado mucho no mostrar una gran sonrisa cuando Emment me intersecto antes de salir de la habitación, esperaba que se hubiera creído lo que le dije. No quería que esto se arruinara. Estaba con una radiante felicidad, pero a pesar de ello había una mancha gris.

Tendría que terminar con Anthony, no quería engañarlo y sentirme como una paria cada vez que lo vea. Él era un hombre fantástico y jamás se merecería tal cosa por mi parte, ni por ninguna chica. Ese era el precio por esta felicidad, perder a otro chico que me gustaba pero que no amaba, un amigo y mi apoyo en momentos difíciles. Pero si estaba de mi mano, trataría por lo menos que siguiéramos siendo amigos. Suspire, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Le había mandado a llamar desde hace mucho. Mire hacia todas direcciones esperando ver su figura. Pero nada sucedía. Me acerque mas al mar, estaba ansiosa por que llegara, no quería hacerlo pero era lo correcto. Estaba sudando frio, la ansiedad me estaba matando.

Camine por la playa dando vueltas como una loca y tratando de encontrar las palabras para explícaselo o por lo menos darle una buena razón. ¿Por qué no aparecía? Suspire frustrada y muy enojada una hora y media después, había dos posibilidades:

1. No le había llegado el mensaje, la persona que le envié para que le llamara se le olvido. Esperaba por el bien de esa persona que jamás me lo volviera a cruzar por el camino. Lo que mas odiaba en esta vida era esperar.

2. Le llego el mensaje pero no se le pego la gana de venir. Aunque las dos eran posibles, detestaba la idea de la segunda. Anthony no era de las personas descorteces. Por esa razón boté por la primera opción. Regrese caminando furiosa, con todos los que se me pasaban por el camino. Todos huían despavoridos cuando vieron mi rostro. Pero no era para menos…le había esperado dos horas frente al mar como una idiota y todo por culpa de la chica con la que le envié el mensaje. Tonta. Seguro esta enamorada de Anthony y quiso verme la cara. ¡Ay! Es que cuando la encuentre…

Cuando fui nuevamente consiente me encontraba frente la habitación de Anthony. Golpee fuertemente. Nadie abrió. ¿Dónde se había metido este chico?

- ANTHONY, ¿ESTAS ALLI? ABRE LA PUERTA-grite golpeando constantemente, varias chicas que salían de una habitación me observaron como si estuviera loca.

- No grites-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me gire dispuesta a insultarlo por meterse en lo que no le importaba. Pero las palabras murieron en mi boca antes de ser pronunciadas al contemplar quien se encontraba a mi lado. Las chicas ser rieron tontamente de mi y se acercaron disimuladamente para oír lo que seguía. Mi compañero se percato de ello de inmediato- hablemos en otro lugar- fruncí el seño, yo ya no quería ir a ningún otro lado, solo quería terminar con esto de una vez. Y tampoco me agrado el tono de voz que uso conmigo, este suspiro rodando los ojos y me tomo de la muñeca arrastrándome hacia la salida. ¿Qué le ocurría? Nunca me había hablado ni tratado de esa forma. Anthony estaba extraño.

Le seguí solo porque estaba apretando muy fuerte y no podía soltarme, corrí tratando de seguir sus pasos, hasta que llegamos a la sala clases vacía, sin un solo estudiante. Solo allí me soltó. La sangre volvió a correr dolorosamente. Le mire extrañada. Este Anthony era distinto. Casi podía jurar que sus azules zafiro se habían vuelto de un color mas oscuro, y misterioso. Debía de confesar que esa actitud hacia que me dieran escalofríos, que algo frio recorrerá todo mi cuerpo penetrando hasta los huesos.

- ¿te sucede algo?-pregunte antes de empezar la conversación que tanto había esperado. Este se giro casi violentamente y me acorralo contra la pared con su cuerpo.

- Solo dime de una vez lo que querías decirme-dijo colocando su mano al lado de mi cabeza apoyándose en el muro y dando un gran suspiro cerro los ojos.

- No, hasta que no me digas que te pasa-declare- ¿Qué bicho te pico?

Le empuje para que me dejara pasar y sentarme en la silla. Se quedo en su lugar sin moverse. Espere unos minutos y no movió ni un solo musculo. Ya iba abrir mi boca para regañarlo pero se giro lentamente aun con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué me estabas buscando con tanta urgencia?-pregunto

- Anthony, dilo ya-fruncí el ceño y cruce mis brazos enojada

- No sé de que estas hablando-

- Anthony...

- Isabella, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-dijo abriendo los ojos, esta vez no fueron fríos, no fueron oscuros…no, fueron realmente agonizantes, llenos de dolor- te prometí que te dejaría ir cuando quisieras… ¿Qué fue lo que me respondiste?

- …-me dejo sin palabras, incumplir mis promesas no era parte de mi carácter.

**-FLASH BLACK-**

Estaba con Anthony en la sala virtual, estábamos practicando desde hacia mucho sobre información confidencial de Aro. Los informáticos de ese genio malvado habían dejado grabadas significativos datos en las memorias de los computadores sobre los genes. Pero había que descifrarlo. No todo estaba en lenguaje común, utilizaban el matemático y científico. Comúnmente eso me habría aburrido, pero me sorprendí al entender lo que me explicaban Edward y Anthony.

- ¿Qué sucedería si decides irte de mi lado?-pregunto cuando vimos una imagen de dos chicos abrazados.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - Porque estoy seguro de que no te tendré para siempre, por eso es que te dejaría ir aunque me costara la vida misma. - No tienes por qué preocuparte, me hice una promesa a mi misma, y ahora te la voy hacer a ti…te prometo que te voy hacer feliz, y eso es estando a tu lado-dije abrazándolo

- ¿Estas segura de poder cumplir esa promesa?-pregunto un poco incrédulo

- Claro que si, tú eres el chico perfecto para mí: inteligente, honesto, bien parecido-reí con un poco de pena- y sobre todo buena persona.

**-FIN FLASH BLACK-**

Mis palabras se habían ido junto con esas imágenes tan vividas por lo que trate de pasar el nudo en la garganta que me exigía pegar un grito de frustración. Tenia toda la razón, ¿Cómo podía incumplir esa promesa? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de hacerle tanto daño? Pero a la misma vez...le iba hacer daño quedándome a su lado y forzando florecer un amor de un cariño y atracción.

- Y ¿bien?-pregunto acercándose y poniéndose a mi altura- Bella, aunque esto me…- callo por un segundo, trato de encontrar una palabra para lo que sentía- moleste un poco…solo dime lo que me querías decir y puedes ser libre.

- Anthony, quiero cumplir la promesa que te hice…de verdad…-dije pasando saliva ruidosamente- pero…después de lo que ha pasado no seria capaz de verte a la cara sin sentirme como me siento ahora-se me fue la voz en las ultimas palabras.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como una mierda-confesé…era única palabra que me describía perfectamente- por hacerte sufrir…una piara, una idiota, una…una zo…-me callo con un sorpresivo beso.

ALICE SWAN 26 DE MARZO DEL 2011 6:00 pm

Rodé los ojos apenas los vi. Por fin los encontraba y tenía que ser en esa situación. Por muy lindos que se veían así juntos, besándose tuve que interrumpirlos. Mi deber me llamaba.

- Hey tortolitos-dije, de inmediato se separaron sorprendidos por mi intromisión, les mire culpable.- lo siento, pero es que ya va a comenzar la misión Anthony.

- ¿Qué misión?-pregunto Bella desconcertada, no estaba segura si era por la noticia o por el beso que acababa de terminar.

- ¿Qué han estado haciendo? ¿Por qué no le has dicho aun que nos vamos para una misión en Chile?-pregunte subiendo y bajando las cejas con insinuación.

- Es verdad, se me ha olvidado completamente-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, ignorando mi presencia se dirigió nuevamente hacia mi hermana- Isabella, bella…estaremos un dos meses en una misión de infiltración. Terminaremos nuestra conversación cuando vuelva-dijo tomando sus manos y besándolas. - ¿conversación?-ironice

- ¿dos meses?-dijo ella casi sin aliento aun ignorándome- Anthony...

- Después- insistió. ¿de que tenían tanto afán? Ella asintió y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí como si de repente se acordara que yo me encontraba en la misma habitación.

- Y tu tampoco me habías dicho-señalo frunciendo el ceño. Alce los hombros restándole importancia.

- Me acabe de enterar- me defendí- ¿Por qué crees que he venido hasta aquí a interrumpirlos? Ya nos vamos-dije señalando mi uniforme rojo y dando una vuelta para que observara. Y luego de unos segundos señale la vestimenta de Anthony. Ella parpadeo deslumbrada, la entendía...Anthony era Anthony...pero con ese uniforme era un súper y sexi Anthony. - ¿Por qué tan pronto?-susurro y luego su expresión se puso un poco pálida

- ¿te sientes bien?-pregunte acercándome

- ¿Quiénes van a ir?-pregunto en un tono casi muerto

- El equipo de Anthony y el mio-dije rápidamente- ¿Por qué? ¿que pasa?- ella paso saliva ruidosamente y dio un suspiro- ¿quieres vomitar?-pregunte, mire a Anthony nerviosa y un poco asustada. Este tenia la mirada clavada en Bella, se inclino hacia ella, pensé que la iba a besar pero sus labios se dirigieron hacia su oído y le susurro algo que no alcance a oír. Ella poso sus ojos en Anthony de inmediato y juraría que volvían los colores a su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa?-volví a preguntar

- No vas a estar sola, cariño-le dijo Marco con una sonrisa triste. Eso me conmovió. ¿por eso estaba preocupada?

- Claro que no, tienes a Emment-dije sonriendo- y si el Capitán tarado te molesta yo misma le pateare el trasero ¿vale? Solo tienes que decir una palabra y lo tendremos a tus pies, junto con Anthony será sencillo-dije. No tengo idea, pero de repente había crecido una tensión que me toco segundos después haciéndome perder mi sonrisa. ¿era mi imaginación?

- Si, Lucas…-dijo mi hermana tratando de sacar una sonrisa forzada

- Sé que te va hacer mucha falta tu novio, pero no te preocupes no dejare que nadie se le acerque…lo cuidare por ti. ¿es eso lo que te preocupa?-pregunte

- Si…si-dijo tartamudeando, y se aclaró la garganta- y tu también tienes que cuidarte…eres la única familia que me queda…

- Mala hierva nunca muere-dije para animarla

- Yo la cuidare, no te preocupes-dijo Anthony

- Bueno, hermanita ya nos tenemos que ir-dije y la abrace- nos vemos dentro de dos cortos meses…-cante

- Si, cortos…-murmuro

- Anímate…no vas a utilizar armas-dije un lado positivo para ella. Y me aparte. Anthony y Isabella se observaron a los ojos por un momento y luego ella lo abrazo fuertemente, valla que estaba sensible mi hermana.

- Regresa…-dijo ella con voz ahogada

- Claro, tenemos una conversación pendiente-dijo Anthony robándole un lindo y cariñoso beso en los labios- adiós-dijo volteándose sin volverla a mirar y nos marchamos.


	22. CAPITULO 22: MISION DE JUEGO

_**CAPITULO 22: MISION DE JUEGO**_

ISABELLA SWAN 27 DE MARZO DEL 2011 8:00 AM

Vaya. Si que se veía alto, pero el hermoso árbol era perfecto para escalar. Así que no pude resistirme en dar el primer paso para subirlo. En pocos minutos me encontraba ya en la sima, en la copa del árbol admirando todo el paisaje que me proporcionaba. Los colores de la mañana hacían ver la isla como un lugar mágico. Tan verde…tan azul…todo contrastaba perfectamente. Pero ¿Por qué no podía esa paz entrar en mi? estaba tan desanimada, intranquila por no haber podido terminar mi conversación ayer con Anthony. Estaba confundida…más que de costumbre y eso no era de gran ayuda. ¿Me había entendido que quería terminarle? ¿Ya no éramos novios? Debía de dar por sentado que aun lo éramos por que nunca se menciono, ¿verdad? O de lo contrario estaba todo claro y tenía que seguir con mi vida. ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál era la respuesta? Pero lo más importante, ¿Por qué me dolía hacerle una cosa así a Anthony? ¿Por qué me estaba doliendo no seguir como si nada? Aunque la respuesta estaba frente a mi, me era difícil aceptarla. Sabia que Anthony se había introducido poco a poco dentro de mi corazón. Ganándose un lugar especial, ganándose un cariño fraternal que podría darle con facilidad, más no mi amor.

Pase varias horas en ese lugar tan tranquilizante para mí llegando a una conclusión: las mujeres queremos lo que nos hace daño, y dejamos de lado lo que nos hace bien. ¿Por qué somos tan masoquistas? No había encontrado la respuesta en mis abrumadores pensamientos, y creo que jamás la encontraría. ¿Cómo llegue a esa conclusión? Era muy simple, solo era comparar el tipo de hombre que era Anthony; soñador, tierno, caballeroso, inteligente, respetuoso y atractivo. Con el tipo de hombre que era Edward; mandón, grosero, intolerante, arriesgado, egocéntrico, competitivo, calculador y atractivo. ¿Quién preferiría alguien como Anthony con solo ver su descripción? Todas las chicas del mundo. ¿Y Edward? Por supuesto dirían que nadie, pero cuando lo ven con tus propios ojos, con tus propios sentidos… ¿cambiaria? Totalmente. Suspire. Llegaron las dos de la tarde y baje del árbol ganándome unos cuantos raspones, cuando llegue al suelo…me sorprendí…los raspones que me había hecho…ya no estaban. Me congele, ¿estaba alucinando? Seguramente el sol ya me estaba afectando, por algo odiaba este tipo de climas tan radiantes. Seguramente estaba In –solada (había recibido mucho sol en la cabeza). Camine hasta el centro comercial, Emment y otros chicos me esperaban para ver una película.

- ¿Dónde has estado?-pregunto una voz haciéndome estremecer por la sorpresa, me gire dispuesta a toparme con esos ojos verdes.

- En la playa, ¿Por qué?-pregunte tratando de despejar la mente. ¿Cómo es posible que haya incrementado el nivel en el que me afecta este chico? Se ha multiplicado, y debo admitir que me asusta.

- Te he estado buscando, te quiero mostrar algo-dijo y me tomo la mano

- ¿Qué?

- Ya veras, vamos-jalo de mi llevándome al lado contrario de donde me dirigía

- Pero…-trate de excusarme

- Nada de peros, ya me encargue de Emment-dijo dejándome sin más remedio que seguirle. Caminamos por varios tramos hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del edificio Blanco. Entre más avanzábamos hacia un gran roble, mi corazón estaba mas agitado, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente me sentía nerviosa y ansiosa? No fue de gran ayuda tampoco que el me tomara en brazos y me cargara.

- ¿Qué haces? Suéltame, bájame-me queje, roja de vergüenza. Su rostro había quedado mas cerca

- ¿te sientes ansiosa?-pregunto

- ¿ansiosa? ¿de que estas hablando?-pregunte bajando el rostro

- No te voy hacer nada, solo quiero que veas esto-dijo, me soltó y agradecí estar en el suelo, era la única prueba de que no estaba en el cielo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando observe el objeto que colgaba en una de las ramas del roble. ¿Cómo pudo haberla conseguido? ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ese collar llevaba en mi familia generaciones…y a pesar de que creí jamás volver a verlo…allí estaba la cadena y el dije de un rayo azul colgando de ella.

- ¿Por qué lloras? Pensé que te agradaría-dijo preocupado por mi reacción.

- ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-pregunte a pesar del nudo en mi garganta

- De hecho lo tengo desde hace varios meses…pero estaba en muy mal estado y quería arreglarlo antes de entregártelo…-se rasco la nuca en señal de culpabilidad

- ¿mal estado?

- Si, ya sabes…el día de la muerte de tus padres…-callo, pero comprendí todo. Esboce una triste sonrisa.

- Entonces si eres tu-dije mas para mi que para el.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿sabes que significo tiene ese rayo en mi familia?-pregunte recordando el orgullo con que lo usaba mi madre- el rayo, no es para nosotros mala señal como lo es para los demás…los descendientes de mi familia siempre nacieron durante una tormenta…y una vez el rayo aparecía…nacía una nueva vida. Y el trueno…solo hacia evidente la confirmación de que era el camino que se debía seguir.

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver en este momento?-pregunto confundido pero fascinado por el tema.

- Es solo una creencia-dije

- Quiero oírla-insistió

- No te puedo decir el significado del rayo en estos momentos…yo misma me siento confundida…pero el trueno…-me gire a verlo, y le sonreí- tu eres mi trueno…mi camino…-este esbozo una sonrisa aun mas grande que la mía y me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho.

ALICE SWAN ABRIL 25 DEL 2011

- Vamos, niña solo dinos lo que queremos saber y te dejaremos ir en paz-dijo la pelinegra con gesto amable. Me pregunte como rayos hacia para que su cabello fuera tan grasoso.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré algo?-dije bufando, era una incrédula.

- Creo que las sogas que te atan te deben estar cortando la comunicación coherente con tu cerebro… ¡DILO YA! ¿Dónde esconde tu hermana la droga: ABE25?- exigió golpeando la mesa, sonreí.

- Creo que se esta exaltando capitana García… ¿es su mejor táctica?-pregunte levantando una ceja, tenia que retarla.

- ¿Eso crees? Niña…no me dejan tocarte un pelo por ser hermana de la portadora del gen-dijo, ¿Por qué lo hacían?, divinamente podían pedir de rescate la droga que mi hermana termino hace una semana…parecía que esta tenia el poder de convertir los cromosomas portadores del gen 79 en uno mas fuerte- si no tuvieras ese privilegio seguramente estarías rogando para que dejara de torturarte.

- ¿en serio? Creo solo eres una nerd mas que trabaja con el asesino de Aro- dije

- Deberías tener cuidado con la elección de tus palabras… esto no es permanente…algún día serás mi presa y te aseguro que disfrutare cada segundo de tus ruegos-dijo con una mirada escalofriante, trague saliva. Vamos, Alice tienes que seguir con tu papel para poder escapar de esta idiota, CONTROLATE, me dije.

- Pues sufrirás de una gran decepción, no soy de las que ruego- dije inocente

- Ya basta, Mocosa-dijo acercándose por primera vez a mí, evite una sonrisa. Me tomo del cabello y jalo de el con fuerza, lance un grito- DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ…-Abrieron la puerta los guardias mientras ella me seguía gritando. Era mi oportunidad.

- Suéltela-trataban de alejarla de mi, pero me encargue de ello, solté por completo mis manos y le regale un puño en el abdomen haciéndola inclinar sobre si. Los guardias que me observaron asombrados, reaccionaron y trataron de atraparme, di una vuelta hacia atrás con la silla partiéndola con ellos. Los dos guardias cayeron inconscientes y la Capitana García volvía atacarme.

- Estas muerta-susurro, de repente sus ojos oscurecieron completamente hasta lo que se suponía que era blanco. Le mire asombrada… retrocedí en reflejo cuando se movió rápidamente por la habitación. De la nada recibí un golpe que me hizo volar hasta la salida. Personajes que se encontraban allí soltaron una alarma. Pero no fue por mí, sonreí aliviada de ver como Anthony llegaba con el equipo en mi rescate.

- ¿estas bien?- Pregunto cuando llego a mi lado

- Bueno, golpea fuerte el fenómeno ese-dije casi sin aliento, este me ayudo a levantar

- Bueno, me alegra de que nada de esto halla afectado tu humor-dijo con una sonrisa, acto seguido: giro treinta grados y le disparo en la cabeza a la Capitana García.

- Oye, pensé que los Domers no podían ocultar que lo eran-dije observándola en el suelo.

- ¿de que hablas?-pregunto

- Pues que ella no parecía un Domers y como ves…sus ojos se transformaron-dije

- Diablos-dijo cuando comprendió- si cosas como esta existen…es muy probable que tengamos infiltrados mas de uno en la Isla… ahora no me sorprende de donde sacaron la información de la Droga que invento tu hermana.

- Es un invento por accidente, ¿Por qué no pudo resultar otra cosa?-dije

- Tenemos que mandar esta información, es probable que esta misión de infiltración halla revolucionado los planes próximos de Aro-dijo y salimos escoltados por el resto del equipo.

- Necesito un arma-dije sintiéndome desnuda sin una- no quiero que se lleven toda la diversión chicos.

- Aquí tienes-apareció del techo Andrés, ofreciéndome una linda FGM-148 Javelin; es un misil antitanque y portátil desarrollado por Estados Unidos. Este misil puede perforar cualquier tipo de vehículo acorazado que se conozca. Se dispara en menos de treinta segundos y se recarga en tan solo veinte. En cuanto se tiene el blanco, en ese momento, acerroja el buscador automático del misil en el objetivo, dándole una orden directa. el Javelin puede ser lanzado sin que el tirador deba seguirlo, y este puede cambiar de posición automáticamente luego del lanzamiento…es decir…-Dispara y olvida-dijo el con una sonrisa al saber mis pensamientos.

- Tienes el honor de dispararle al helicóptero de Aro, es muy seguro de que huira por allí-dijo una chica del grupo. - Genial-dije tomando el arma poderosa entre mis manos. Era un poco pesada pero valdría la pena.

**ISABELLA SWAN 25 DE MAYO DEL 2011**

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, mis sospechas incrementaban con el paso de los días…no sabia si en realidad era lo que creía…solo deseaba que todo fuera alguna clase de pesadilla o por lo menos una broma de mi cuerpo. Estaba esperando a Edward desde hacia unos minutos para contarle lo que me sucedía, era el único que me podría calmar por lo menos hasta que mañana llegara mi hermana de su misión. Oí que fue muy dura pero que al fin habían logrado encontrar la lista de los nombres de los infiltrados en la Isla. Por esa parte estaba aliviada, no metería mas en problemas a mi hermana por mi descubrimiento accidental de la droga ABE25, le puse las iniciales de Edward y de Anthony a ambos lados de mi inicial y la fecha en que fui tan feliz.

- Bella-dijo la voz que tanto había esperado. Me lance a sus brazos que tanto necesitaba y reclame sus labios con desespero.

- Te estaba esperando, tengo algo que contarte-dije muriendo de nervios cuando me separe de él.

- Yo también tengo algo que decirte-dijo un poco serio, sea lo que sea tendría que decirlo primero o tal vez se le olvidaría cuando le dijera la situación en la que estábamos.

- Tu primero-dije sonriéndole, este no me devolvió la sonrisa-¿pasa algo?-pregunte

- Si…-dijo dando un suspiro volteo la mirada- me voy…-esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que me congelara en mi lugar como una estatua- en unos minutos- dirigió su mirada hacia mi al ver que de mi boca no salían palabras, había cambiado de opinión…no solo era una pesadilla era una película de horror…quería despertar ya- no volveré a este lugar-dijo haciendo que mi corazón saltara de ansiedad.

- ¿Por qué? No hay ninguna misión…-dije, tal vez podría marcharme con el.

- Solo me voy, toma-me tendió un sobre blanco y yo lo tome por inercia.

- ¿Qué es esto?-pregunte

- No tengo tiempo, tal vez puedas hallar respuestas allí-dijo volteándose para irse. Me dio pánico.

- Espera-me acerque rápido a él y lo abrace por la espalda- algo mas pasa…solo dime, yo entenderé-susurre contra su espalda. Duramos un minuto sin movernos, sin decir una palabra se soltó bruscamente de mi.- ¡EDWARD!

- Solo déjame ir, maldita sea- dijo entre dientes, le mire asombrada…ni en momentos anteriores se había dirigido a mí de esa manera.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?-dije con un nudo en la garganta

- ¿realmente importa?-pregunto

- Claro que si-dije incredula por su forma de actuar

- Después de que regrese tu hermana entenderás todo-respondio

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no eres hombre y me lo dices de una vez? ¿te arrepentiste?

- ¿de que debería arrepentirme?-dijo sin inmutarse

- Acaso… ¿ya sabes lo que sucede?-pregunte tratando de hallar una respuesta lógica para su comportamiento.

- Realmente eres una molestia-dijo otra voz, saliendo de atrás de un árbol se dirigía hacia nosotros Tanya- cariño, es hora de irnos-tomo de la mano a Edward, mire confundida e interrogante, el no dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia mi, se dedico a dejarse arrastrar por la gata alimaña.

- ¿Qué…?-no me salían palabras coherentes, tenia un nudo en mi garganta…tenia ganas de gritar en medio de una pesadilla muy vivida.

- Oh, se me olvidaba…-se detuvo Tanya a unos metros de mi, se giro y enrosco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y lo beso con intensidad, Mi incredulidad paso a ser remplazada por miles de trozos de mi corazón cayendo dolorosamente.- él es mio, me ama solamente a mi-dijo con fiereza mostrando una despiadada sonrisa- Adiós, misión 504-se despidió justo cuando llegaba un helicóptero y subían a él. Solo pude verlos irse por el horizonte, una gruesa lágrima rodo por mi mejilla…pero se fundió con la lluvia que caía sobre mí.

- Creo que estoy embarazada-susurre al fin…no pude callarlo mas dentro de mi, porque me sentía tan horrible y destrozada…que quería morirme.


	23. CAPITULO 23: DEPRESION

**_CAPITULO 23: DEPRESION_**

ALICE SWAN 26 DE MAYO DEL 2011

- ¿es eso verdad?-pregunto Emment atónito a nuestras malas noticias, hubiera deseado llegar antes para poder atrapar a esos dos despreciables seres.

- Si, Tanya y Edward eran los infiltrados en la organización-dijo Anthony, esta vez estaba pasivo, al contrario de cuando se entero…me dio miedo su reacción…despedazo a un Domers en un solo movimiento.

- ¿Cómo es posible?, El capitán Cullen estaba en la isla desde niño-dijo Francisco.

- Pues lo es, o no hubiera huido como la rata que es-dije yo - ¿alguien sabe cuando se fue?, ¿nadie lo vio?-pregunto Anthony, todos permanecieron callados. Mi hermana parecía como si se le hubiera ido el alma del cuerpo. Estaba muy pálida y ojerosa, ¿había dormido?

- ¿Bella? Te ves mal, ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?-pregunto Emment cuando observo su expresión.

- No solo estoy cansada-dijo en un susurro, se levanto del amplio sofá y se dirigió a su habitación. Pero no lo logro, se desplomo cuando pasaba por el lado de Anthony, quien ágilmente la atrapo.

- Dios, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿desde hace cuando esta así?-pregunte alarmada

- Anoche llego muy tarde y estaba totalmente emparamada, hubo una tormenta tropical, quien sabe cuanto duro mojada-dijo Emment

- Yo la llevare a la habitación, Alice trae el botiquín y llama a Jasper-dijo Anthony acomodando en sus brazos a la inconsciente Bella.

- Si, ya vuelvo-dije corriendo a la salida, pero me tropecé con alguien- lo siento, permiso.

- Hey, ¿A dónde vas tan apurada que ni te fijas que soy yo?-dijo Jasper agarrándome de la mano devolviéndome

- Lo siento, te necesitamos Bella se desmayo y no sabemos que le pasa-dije apurada- también un botiquín

- Cálmate, puede ser agotamiento y un resfriado-dijo, le mire confundida- hable con unos chicos…me dijeron que se la paso todo el día de hoy golpeando el saco de boxeo y anoche estuvo bajo la lluvia caminando sin paraguas-dijo

- ¿Cómo? Todo esto es por culpa de ese desgraciado-dije inhale aire profundamente-necesito de todas maneras el botiquín-dije

- Ya lo traje, supuse que algo así sucedería-dijo sonriendo-vamos.

Mi hermana tardo varios minutos en recuperarse, solo dijo que quería estar sola y todos abandonamos la habitación. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Porque se comportaba de esa forma? Estaba tan distante, ya no había brillo en sus ojos, se sentía como si estuviera deprimida. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto le importaba ese animal que se infiltro? Lo mas seguro es que también era un asqueroso Domers.

- Entonces los Domers no son como siempre los habíamos imaginado-dijo Emment.

- Son como Cullen-dijo Anthony

- Seguramente es uno de ellos-dije

- Eso aun no lo sabemos-dijo el reprendiendome con la mirada por llegar a conclisiones apresuradas.

- Vamos, ¿es que nunca te diste cuenta de su actitud?-dije sin importarme lo que pensara

- Nunca lo vimos sufriendo una crisis como la Capitana García-dijo

- No importa, de todas formas la próxima vez que lo vea lo mato-dije

- No lo creo, yo me encargare de el-dijo formando un puño con su mano

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores, mi hermana estaba distante…y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en su habitación, solo salía cuando tenia que hacerlo. No me hablaba, se limitaba solo a oír mis reclamos por que no me decía nada. Estaba al límite del desespero cuando ella decidió centrarse en las investigaciones del Laboratorio repentinamente, y también empezó a reclamar la misión de captura contra el Capitán Cullen.

**ISABELLA SWAN 05 DE JUNIO DEL 2011**

Empuñe con firmeza el papel que respondería por mí…las dudas, aunque me parecía estúpido…los vómitos, mareos, desmayos y debilidad era una confirmación de mis sospechas. ¿Qué harás? ¿Qué harás Isabella? Me pregunte por milésima vez desde que había llegado a esa conclusión. No era una cosa para tomársela a la ligera, aunque no me había atrevido a abrir el papel que me dejo el hombre que me partió en dos…tenia muy en claro que si mi sospecha era confirmada haría que me trasladaran para otro lugar de la organización. Y ahora sola en mi habitación, sentada en mi cama con dos papeles de diferentes tonos frente a mí…uno que confirmaría mis sospechas y otro que quien sabe que información más dolorosa me daría sobre el hombre que amaba. ¿Cuál abría primero? Me tape el rostro con las manos…estaba desesperada. Tome varias veces aire…poco a poco ordene a mi mano para que tomara el papel del lado izquierdo…

- Bells, necesito…-entro mi hermana y rápidamente coloque mi mano hacia atrás desprevenida y caí al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio.

- ¿Qué escondes? ¿Qué es esto?-dijo corriendo y tomando el papel que estaba en la cama.

- Alice, deja eso…Dámelo -exigí nerviosa cuando me levante.

- ¿Por qué? Quiero ver…-dijo haciendo pucheros, y abrió el papel…mi cara no pudo estar mas pálida…

- Dámelo, no es mio…es un documento que me dejaron para entregárselo a una cadete nueva…-dije ella hizo una mueca, jamás me creería, sabia que estaba mintiendo. Agache la cabeza…

- Y ¿pensaron que estaba embarazada?-pregunto riendo, sorprendida levante la cabeza… ¿se lo había creído?...un momento…pensaron que estaba embarazada…

- ¿no lo esta?-pregunte

- No, ¿Qué no lo leíste?-pregunto y se sentó en la cama-mira…dice negativo

- No leo correspondencia ajena-dije molesta- ahora vete de mi cuarto quiero estar sola-dije

- Tu humor no mejora…se hace peor-murmuro entre dientes, le mire de mala gana-ok, ya me voy…-dijo levantando las manos dejando el papel en la cama y se retiraba. Antes de continuar me asegure de colocarle el seguro a la puerta.

- Ok, pasamos la prueba de fuego…pero entonces… ¿Qué rayos tengo?-me pregunte viendo el papel que mi hermana había tomado. Recordando que tenía otro papel en las manos, me recargue contra la pared. Vamos, sea lo que sea no puede ser peor, me dije mentalmente. Con dedos temblorosos fui abriendo la carta…

De mis manos se resbalo el papel que sostuve entre mis manos momentos antes… ¿Todo había sido parte de su misión? ¿Solo Había sido una misión mas para el? ^ ¿Crees que alguien como él se fijaría en ti si no tuviera algo entre manos?^ recordé las palabras que una vez me había dicho Tanya. A mis pies volví a leer la misión que le había encargado la organización de Paul:

ISABELLA SWAN- misión A, con primordial

Edad: 16 años

Nivel cognitivo: indeterminado

MISION: Cuidar de la evolución del gen RT79 y obligar a su evolución máxima, después de notificaciones e investigaciones se dará la orden de Liquidarlo o Adquirirlo para la organización. De llegar a mezclarse la sangre RT79 con otros líquidos corporales de otro gen se desconoce lo que sucederá, por ello se debe informar de inmediato de cualquier percance (heridas, procesos invasivos, etc.)

Gen: RT79 No se debe dejar mezclar con el gen RT78, puede ser peligroso para la misión

LIDER DE LA MISION A **504**: Capitán EDWARD CULLEN

Seguían mas hojas pero ya era suficiente por el momento…no podía continuar leyendo porque sentía que me fuera a caer en pedazos, sentía una horrible presión en mi garganta.

Estaba llorando tanto, como si necesitara de repente sacar un montón de lágrimas que no había arrojado durante mucho tiempo.

- ¡ ¿POR QUE?!- Grite tirando todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso hasta llegar al baño- ¡NO TE PEDI QUE ESTUVIERAS CONMIGO! Me quise alejar de ti cuando estaba a tiempo- abrí la llave de la ducha a todo lo que daba, también la del lava manos y tape los desagües con toallas. Cerré la puerta una vez que entre con las demás hojas si quería que esto terminara de una vez por todas seria con toda la información, y también tape las aberturas. No quería seguir sintiendo tanto dolor. Me metí en la tina y empecé a leer el resto…

CAPITAN EDWARD CULLEN

Se le informa que debido a que la Capitana Swan y misión de caso primordial de la organización ha intentado obtener información se le mandara una advertencia. Su deber es aplicar el código Negro con los padres de Isabella y Alice Swan. Si la misión no resulta como es debido será su responsabilidad y deberá encargarse de Alice Swan aplicando el mismo código.

Me erguí sobre la tina ya que casi me llegaba al cuello, eso no podía ser cierto…no, no, no, no…

¿Había matado…a mis padres?, ¿Había sido el?

^ No Confíes en el^ me dijo Marco

^No confíes en el^ me dijo Gabriela

^No confíes en el^ me dijo Julio

Sentía que me iba a quedar sin respiración, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me metí en esto yo sola?

**-FLASH BLACK-**

Gotas de su rostro caían sobre el mio. Su cabello cobrizo brillaba y parecía más desorganizado que siempre. Reprimí un gemido. Acerco sus labios a los míos…

- No lo hagas, por favor- suplique como ultimo recurso, este se detuvo en el acto.

- ¿Por qué?-dijo en un susurro, su aliento golpeando en mi rostro. Soltó un gruñido de frustración- ¿Por qué detuviste al italiano, entonces?-pregunto. Un nudo en mi garganta se hizo cuando recordó a Anthony.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-repitió traspasando mis ojos con su mirada.

- Porque…-le devolví la mirada-…te amo- dije en un susurro inaudible. Creo que solo leyó mis labios antes de que los suyos se apoderaran de ellos. Y como lo había creído la necesidad barrio con todos mis argumentos razonables haciendo presencia en todo mi cuerpo. A pesar de nos encontrábamos mojados sentía que me quemaba de pasión, fuego corría por mis venas. Y pronto todo dejo de tener sentido y mi mente solo se concentro en sensaciones que jamás en la vida había experimentado.

**-FIN FALSH BLACK-**

Lance un grito ahogado cuando sentí una punzada en mi corazón, de repente sentía nauseas…con dificultad me acerque al inodoro y vomite. Cuando pude controlarme, a pesar de que me sentía sin fuerzas, me senté en el con la tapa baja y continué mi lectura con los pies bajo todo el agua que seguía cayendo. Pero no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo las condiciones por la que estaba rodeada, solo me hacia falta leer una hoja y era la que estaba escrita del puño y letra de Edward. Pase saliva ruidosamente ganándome un lacerante dolor como resultado de mi esfuerzo.

_^Isabella Tal vez en este momento ya me estés odiando, y estoy seguro de que estas sufriendo por mi causa. ¿Por qué hice todas estas cosas? Ese es mi trabajo, ser un desalmado sin piedad que mata y engaña por dinero. Pero no todo fue mentira, tal vez me creas…o tal vez no. Lo de tus padres, no tenia otra salida…no quería hacerlo…^ _

- ¿me crees idiota? Entonces ¿porque lo hiciste?- dije en un susurro doloroso

_^Pero estaba vigilado, sabia perfectamente que si no lo hacia irían tras Alice, y hubiera sido demasiado fácil para ellos deshacerse de ella. Sé que nunca podrás perdonarme lo que te he hecho…ni mucho menos lo que estas por enterarte. Te pido perdón, lo lamento todos los días de mi vida. ^_

- Que te perdone dios porque yo no puedo-dije llorando a todo pulmón, trate de controlar las lagrimas para seguir leyendo. Había más, después de todo lo que me había enterado había más.

_^como sabrás visto en los otros documentos, tu gen no podía ser mezclado con otro de diferente tipo, se perdería…el gen se destruiría lentamente hasta desaparecer. El día en que te seguí y exigí una respuesta referente a si habías tenido relaciones con Anthony fue…^_

- ¿Bella?- golpearon fuertemente la puerta, pronto se oyó un crujido…rayos habían entrado a la habitación. – ¡Oh por Dios! ¡ANTHONY! Mira hay agua saliendo del baño- me apresure a seguir leyendo, ya casi me tapaba el agua el abdomen.

_^...fue porque había recibido la orden de aniquilarte, pero no era mentira nada de lo que te dije una vez…tu causas algo en mi que no podía permitir que murieras. Tanya me tenía entre la espada y la pared, si no te aniquilaba…ella lo haría de la manera mas dolorosa. Pero no quería ver en tus ojos la agonía, el desprecio ni el odio que veo en mis victimas. Por eso elegí la mejor opción, no para ti…sino la que yo podía soportar. ^_

llore mas, podía ver a donde se dirigía con sus palabras-

_^ decidí no abstenerme mas…darle rienda suelta a lo que tu causabas en mi. Si, decidí mezclar nuestros genes…pensé que en dos meses estarías muy mal, pero una vez más me sorprendiste. Te encontrabas más fuerte y hermosa de lo común. Tal vez seas la excepción y no mueras y seas más fuerte que nadie en este mundo. Pero pase información falsa, ellos piensan que estas muriendo. No tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero debes abandonar la Isla. Vete a otro lugar…vete lejos donde nadie pueda encontrarte y empieza una nueva vida. Te ame, de eso no hay duda...te amo y por eso te deje. Se feliz. _

_Perdón_

_AXEL ^_

Todo oscureció de repente mandándome a la inconciencia. En mi mente solo quedo un vano indicio de dolor.

**ALICE SWAN 05 DE JUNIO DEL 2011**

-ANTHONY, sácala ¡YA!-grite histérica teniendo una presión en mi cuello con lagrimas en mis ojos sabiendo lo que mi hermana estaba intentando hacer.

-eso es lo que estoy intentando-dijo haciendo palanca para abrirla…también se estaba poniendo histérico y utilizo todo su fuerza en una patada casi destrozando la puerta de la entrada del baño. Fuimos rodeados por agua en grandes cantidades cuando se abrió por fin la puerta. Pero mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando el cuerpo de Bella pareció ir con la corriente del agua hacia nosotros. Me lance en el suelo para tomarla al mismo tiempo que Anthony. Le sostuve la cabeza.

- Maldita sea, Bella…no me dejes-dije y la posicione para poder hacerle expulsar el agua haciendo presión en su diafragma, después de unos segundos interminables empezó a toser desenfrenadamente.

- Bella, ¿estas bien? ¿Me oyes?-le pregunto Anthony cuando ella abrió por un momento los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar.

-Anthony-susurro antes de volver a desmayarse.

- ayúdame a llevarla a la cama-dijo Anthony al ver que me quedaba tiesa. La sujete de la parte superior y él se encargo de sus piernas, la llevamos hasta su cama y a pesar de todo empecé a quitarle toda su ropa mojada, cuando ya le iba a quitar su ropa interior Anthony me paso toallas y dio la espalda.

-¿Por qué haces eso? Esto es un caso de emergencia, no puedes estar pensando en otras cosas, o ¿si?-pregunte dejándola tapada y dirigiéndome al armario para sacar ropa seca.

- lo se, pero ella es inocente aun…-dijo casi incomodo- lo importante es que se va a recuperar…solo necesita bolsas de calor, voy por ellas-dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Pasaron las horas y junto con Anthony esperamos hasta que ella despertara, teníamos que saber que había sucedido. El Personal del aseo se encargo de dejar todo seco y radiante. No entendía, me dolía tanto la cabeza de pensar el motivo por el cual mi hermana había hecho algo así que sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar.

- Hey, ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Anthony, mire de inmediato como mi hermana lo miraba confundida.

- ¿Anthony?-pregunto

- Si, aquí estoy-le tomo la mano y la acerco a sus labios- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto, me levante con el seño fruncido

- ¿Cómo? ¿no recuerdas nada? ¿no recuerdas que te encerraste en un baño y casi te ahogas?

- ¿Qué?-pregunto parpadeando y sentándose en la cama

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Anthony aun sin soltarle la mano

- ¿de que hablas?-pregunto

- Por favor, Bella… ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunte y me senté del otro lado de la cama-¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?

- No, me duele…- quito su mano de la de Anthony para apretase la cabeza- siento como si hubiera tenido demasiada información en mi cabeza-dijo

- ¿Hasta donde recuerdas?-pregunto Anthony esta vez mas preocupado

- No recuerdo bien…creo que probablemente lo ultimo que recuerdo es mi cumpleaños-dijo e hizo una mueca-¿me desmaye en la fiesta acaso?

- No, has memoria…tiene que haber algo mas-dije mordiéndome las uñas con preocupación.

- ¿te duele alguna parte especifica de tu cabeza?-pregunto Anthony, ella le miro con el seño fruncido pero asintió-¿Dónde?

- Aquí-se toco en la parte temporal del cráneo- creo que tengo un chichón… seguramente me habré pegado con algo al caer…¿Qué me dijeron que me paso?-pregunto confundida…Anthony y yo nos miramos por un minuto, decidí mentir…no quería que se le cruzara por su mente nuevamente alguna tontería como esta.

- Te desmayaste en el baño y como no respondías llame a Anthony para que derribara la puerta…emm…la llave de la ducha estaba abierta así que casi te ahogas-dije

- Lo siento-dijo y miro a Anthony regalándole una sonrisa- Gracias eres un amor-se estiro y lo beso. Me extraño que él se pusiera rígido con su contacto- ¿te sucede algo?-pregunto

- Solo, estoy un poco preocupado-confeso

- ¿Por qué?-le pregunto

- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que ha sucedido los últimos dos meses?-le pregunto

- ¿dos meses?-pregunto ella aterrorizada

- Estamos a 05 DE JUNIO DEL 2011-le dije esperando algún indicio de recuerdos

- No puede ser-dijo dando un suspiro

- Si…pero no te apresures en recordar nada, puede hacerte daño-dijo Anthony, me ralaje un poco...tal vez se le quitara el gusto por el capitan tarado y traicionero.

- ¿me he perdido de algo importante?-pregunto mirando a la nada, tal vez intentando recordar algo. Nuevamente cruzamos miradas con Anthony, eso no se lo podríamos ocultar.

- De hecho solo la confirmación de que el capitán Edward es un verdadero imbécil-dije, ella dirigió su mirada brusca hacia mi

- ¿Qué hizo esta vez?-rodo los ojos- te ha puesto mas castigos, ¿verdad? ¿quieres que te de la oportunidad de darle una paliza?

- No me ha puesto castigos por que he estado estos dos meses de misión con Anthony para tener pruebas de infiltrados en la Isla, por lo que me encantaría darle una paliza al estúpido de Cullen por habernos traicionado…solo le falta ser un Domers para estar a la altura de esas ratas-dije llena de enojo. - Alice-advirtió Anthony, la cara de Bella se había puesto pálida

- ¿es un infiltrado?-pregunto en un murmullo - Sé que es difícil de creerlo pero así es-dijo Anthony acariciando su mejilla - NO LO PUEDO CREER-dijo con los ojos tan abiertos que pensé que se pondría a gritar.

- Solo es un estúpido, no tienes que volver a recordarlo jamás.

Los siguientes días ella asumió nuevamente el cargo de la misión de captura de Cullen pero con menos entusiasmo con el que lo había hecho unas semanas atrás. Pronto le encargaron una misión de ocho meses a ella junto con Anthony, iban a estar en Europa por ese tiempo administrando los contactos para hallar también la guarida de Aro. Y en todo ese tiempo no menciono palabra sobre si había recordado algo.


	24. CAPITULO 24: HORRIBLE ACTUALIDAD

_**HOLA CHICAS, LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA...**_

_**CAPITULO 24: HORRIBLE ACTUALIDAD**_

ALICE SWAN ACTUALIDAD 8:05 PM

Mi corazón se aceleró a tal punto que casi se salía de mi pecho…ese disparo que había transcurrido en esa milésima de segundo había sido el causante de tal reacción. No quería creer lo que mis ojos veían: a mi hermana deslizándose hacia el suelo con un agujero en su abdomen hecho por el mismo Aro.

- -¡No!- grite empezando a disparar por todos lados hacia Aro y también hacia Cullen, que perturbado había tomado en sus brazos a mi hermana. Le había herido en un brazo, no pude terminar de dispararle ya que de la nada estaba siendo rodeada por todos los Domers de Aro. Afortunadamente este ya tenía una bala en su cráneo. Retrocedí hacia la pared esperando que el primero se lanzara sobre mi, solo quedaban unos pocos…Bella se había encargado de los demás ella tenia idea de que hacer…yo quería que de una vez por todas esto acabara. ¿Hasta aquí habían llegado las hermanas Swan? Me pregunte. Con mi hermana tirada en el suelo…

- ¡No la toques!-le grite a Cullen cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia ellos y este acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Qué hizo?, ¿Por qué tiene los ojos verdes?-pregunto agitado Y aunque me asqueara, estaba aterrado.

-¿Qué crees que hizo?, todo esto por tu maldita culpa…miserable-dije, uno de los Domers ataco por la derecha, salte clavándole una navaja en su cuello, pronto me vi atacada por todos lados…le lanzaba patadas y puños para alejarlos y tener la oportunidad de conseguir un arma con municiones. En uno de los golpes me fracture un dedo. Pero logre alcanzar el arma que necesitaba y poder terminar con ellos.

Todo esto hubiera sido diferente si Anthony hubiera estado con nosotras…pero a él le encargamos la parte mas preciada…él podría…el seria capaz de seguir adelante sin nosotras en su nueva vida. Corrí hacia mi hermana, dándole una patada a Cullen para que se alejara de ella. Este se quejo de dolor pero no me ataco, le mire preventiva. ¿Qué planeaba?

- déjame estar con ella, por favor-dijo arrastrándose por el piso hacia nosotras nuevamente.

-¿eres imbécil?-pregunte levantándome-si mi hermana no pudo efectuar si plan lo hare yo…-camine lentamente hacia el-pero mas doloroso…te hare sentir todo el dolor que ella ha sentido todos estos meses-dije amenazadora. Llegue a su lado y lance una patada a su abdomen, luego otra y otra hasta que algo crujió. Este grito de dolor.

- ¿te duele?, no es ni la mitad de lo que nos has hecho pasar-grite

-Alice…-tocio sangre, señal de una hemorragia interna- lo siento… -intento disculparse, maldito.

-¿crees que con un lo siento puedes arreglar todo?-dije llena de dolor, tome mi arma y le apunte. Este cerró los ojos-cobarde-susurre

-hermana…-el quejido de Bella me distrajo. Le mire y esta se acercaba arrastras dejando grandes cantidades de sangre por el camino.

-Bella…-dije aterrada

-no lo hagas…solo vete-dijo con dificultad

-ok, nos vamos-dije quitando el seguro del arma-pero primero termino con el idiota que te mato en vida…

-¡No!-grito en un chillido doloroso

-tengo que hacerlo, él es culpable…mato a nuestros padres, te uso como cualquier cosa…y te dejo con una responsabilidad…

-cállate-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos-sal ahora de aquí…no tienes mucho tiempo…todo estará en cenizas en unos minutos-dijo respirando agitadamente, su piel era mas pálida.

-¿Qué?-pregunte, no entendia nada, todo era confuso...sentia como si todo el mundo estuviera sucumbiendo ante un horrible presentimiento.

-active los explosivos-dijo mostrándome la caja con el boto rojo.

-¿Por qué no quieres que lo mate?-pregunte nerviosa

-tienes que seguir con tu vida…tienes que buscar a Anthony y encargarte de todo…ayúdale…el no podrá solo con eso… y tu tampoco si haces eso-baje el arma

-claro que si, es Anthony…es bueno y puro…lo sabes-dije con nudo en mi garganta, solté un sollozo

-Alice…tu tienes que hacerlo por mi…-dijo miro directamente a mis ojos y trague en seco cuando me di cuenta que sus ojos verdes tenían un aro café…ya se estaba acabando el efecto de la droga.

-no te puedo dejar-susurre

-es igual, va ser el mismo resultado-dijo miro a Cullen que también se había arrastrado por el suelo y había llegado a su lado. Se dejo caer- seria solo una carga si voy contigo…no va a servir de nada…vete…ten una vida normal y cuídalos-dijo

-no tengo la paciencia suficiente-dije llorando

-claro que si, esperaste por mi estos diez meses…-sonrió y empezó a cerrar los ojos

-Isabella...no te vayas aun-dijo Cullen tomando su rostro y tosió sangre escupiéndola en un lado- te amo, perdóname por favor-ella hizo un leve asentimiento y sonrió un poco

-vete con ellos-logro susurrar antes de caer en la inconciencia.

-te quedan tres minutos, vete…yo iré a donde sea que vallamos cuando muramos…con ella-dijo Cullen colocando su cabeza en el pecho de mi hermana después de darle un casto beso en los labios, y cerro los ojos. Me sentía tan destrozada pero tenía que cumplir la promesa que acababa de hacer…corrí lejos de una parte de mi…lejos de mi complemento que había sido mi hermana para mi todos estos años…corrí lejos de ella solo para ir donde quedaba un pedazo de sus ser…

SECRETO LATINO SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

Atrapada en el tráfico nuevamente, ¿es que acaso hoy no podía llegar temprano? Por Dios en un día tan especial y tenían que haber accidentes en mitad de la carretera impidiendo el paso de los vehículos. Tenia que llegar pronto o seguramente tendría otra charla sobre responsabilidad por parte de Marco, no eso no…me queje. La mujer a mi lado me dirigió una mirada envenenada mientras me observaba con desdén y miro fijamente el paquete entre mis manos. Vieja metiche, ya sabia claramente lo que estaría pensando y pasando por su cabeza.  
>- ¿se le perdió algo?-dije con voz mordaz<br>- Creo que usted fue la que perdió algo-dijo, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo al descubrir que mis suposiciones habían sido acertadas.  
>- Nada que le incumba, ¿verdad?-dije<br>- No, eres como todas esas chicas brinconas-dijo  
>- Usted no sabe nada, así que creo que es mejor que se preocupe por sus cosas o va terminar con un ojo morado-aclare en un susurro amenazante.<br>- ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿pegarme?-dijo con mofa. Esta vieja no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo…me levante del sucio suelo donde estábamos esperando que solucionaran el accidente y me le acerque dispuesta a que se comiera una por una sus palabras. Mi puño tomo impulso mientras la mujer me observaba incrédula, pero mi mano fue detenida por un brazo firme y fuerte. Observe al sujeto con la boca abierta y mis colores bajaron de inmediato ganándome una mirada reprobatoria.  
>- Anthony...-susurre, este me arrastro de inmediato hacia el coche que estaba del otro lado del accidente.<br>- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?-dijo en tono severo una vez empezó a conducir, me encogí de hombros. No fue desapercibido, este pego un puño en el volante- ¿te das cuenta que era una mujer cualquiera? No puedes andar golpeando a todo el que se te aparezca en el camino…-este suspiro para calmarse y entre cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza-…¿se puede saber porque fue esta vez?-pregunto  
>- Me dijo brincona, y no ando golpeando a todo el mundo…simplemente a los que me juzgan sin saber por lo que he tenido que pasar…-dije defendiéndome<br>- ¿eso te parece excusa? Has golpeado a 3 hombres y 2 mujeres en estos dos últimos meses…-lo interrumpí  
>- Me disculpe con las mujeres…y no puedo creer que me nombres a esos idiotas que trataban de pasarse con migo-dije este iba a renegar pero se callo ante mis ultimas palabras.<br>- Te he dicho que no tienes que trabajar allí-dijo  
>- Los has hecho pero también te he dejado en claro que por lo que paso no voy a dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y un día terminemos siendo gobernados por Domers-dijo<br>- Lo se, pero podemos encontrar otra forma de recolectar información…y eso no fue lo que nos pidió tu hermana…podemos tener una vida tranquila…-empezó nuevamente  
>- ¿crees que estoy tranquila sabiendo que es posible que ese inepto siga vivo?-dije mirándole fijamente<br>- ¿puedes estar tranquila sabiendo que a medida que avanzamos la ponemos a ella en riesgo?  
>- He cuidado mis pasos muy bien…-empecé a decir<br>- Eso no lo sabemos, Alice-dijo con voz tensa- ¿Qué pasa si la descubren? ¿crees que la dejaran ser? ¿Qué nos la dejaran a nosotros como si no ocurriera nada?  
>- No-dije mirando hacia otro lado. Ese siempre había sido el punto rojo de todo lo que intentábamos.<br>- Todo lo digo es por ella, tenemos que protegerla no exponerla a los tiburones como si nada-dijo  
>- Ella es muy inteligente…-<br>- Si, ese es punto…es mejor que dejemos esta conversación para otro momento-dijo estacionándose en la casa rodeada por miles y miles de arboles- ahora pongamos nuestra mejor cara ella se merece lo mejor.  
>- ¡Si tienes razón!-dije poniendo una sonrisa en mi rostro en el momento que mis nudillos golpearon la puerta. En menos de un minuto fue abierta…<br>- ¡Amor!-dijo con una sonrisa, le plante un beso en los labios y seguí mi camino hacia la sala-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto  
>- ¿Dónde esta?-pregunte evadiendo el tema<br>- En su…-pero fue interrumpido por unos pequeños pasos corriendo hacia mí.  
>- ¡ALI!-grito con su dulce voz mientras la levantaba del suelo<br>- Nessie-dije con alegría mientras la sostenía en mis brazos  
>- ¿Qué me trajiste?-pregunto<br>- Bueno ¿Qué crees que es?-pregunte  
>- El libro que vimos-canto, mi cara se descompuso.<br>- ¿libro? ¿Qué libro?-pregunte buscando respuestas en las caras de Jasper y Anthony. Ella soltó una carcajada tintineante  
>- Es mentira, ¿es la muñeca?-pregunto con fingida inocencia que había adquirido de Jasper. Asentí y se la pase…ella salió corriendo al jardín con su nuevo juguete<br>- No le enseñes esas cosas, que casi me da un infarto- regañe a Jazz.  
>- ¿Qué? Creo que a Bella le gustaría que leyera libros-se le escapo…hubo silencio incomodo<br>- Ella es idéntica a Bella…no me sorprende que se aburra rápido con esos jueguitos y te siga los tuyos-dije tratando de disminuir la tensión.  
>- Si no fuera por su cabello creo que seria una mini Bella-dijo Anthony, Nessie corrió nuevamente hacia nosotros. Salto a los brazos de Anthony, y este de inmediato la tomo con una sonrisa…que fue destruida por sus siguientes palabras.<br>- Papa, sabes que Tía Ali dijo que…tú estabas de mal humor por no tener…  
>- Hey, pequeña traidora-la calle de inmediato y me fui para hacerle cosquillas- ¿ni siquiera en tu cumpleaños puedes dejar de traicionarme con tu padre?-ella negaba con la cabeza pero reía a carcajadas.<p>

_ESPERO Y NO ESTEN MOLESTAS CON EL FINAL QUE LE HE DADO A LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA, SABEMOS Q LAS COSAS NO SON TODAS COLOR DE ROSA QUE EN OCASIONES HAY MAS NEGRO Q BLANCO EN NUESTRAS VIDAS_

**_ESPEREN PRONTO SECETO LATINO SEGUNDA TEMPORADA AQUI MISMO...GRACIAS POR LEER_**

**_BELLA Y MAS SORPRESAS_**


	25. CAPITULO 25: SED DE SANGRE

SECRETO LATINO 2 TEMPORADA

**_ENCONTRARAN LOS MAS OSCUROS SECRETOS LATINOS, ¿EDWARD REALMENTE ERA MALO? ¿QUE SUCEDIO CON BELLA? ¿ALICE AMA REALMENTE A JASPER? Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE ¿ QUE ES RENEEME?_**

**CAPITULO 25: SED DE SANGRE**

El último año había sido el más duro de mi existencia, no solo por tener que lidiar con la muerte de mí hermana y las constantes pesadillas por culpa de mi acción al abandonarla aun con vida en ese lugar. Sino también por que junto con Jasper y Anthony habíamos tenido que sacar nuestros instintos maternales y paternales. Si, los meses que estuvieron Anthony y Bella lejos de mi fue cuando recordó todo y cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. Lo mantuvieron oculto del mundo por seguridad de ella y su niña…incluso de mi. Fue la semana de la misión cuando decidió confesarme todo mientras que Anthony estaba en un Avión rumbo a España. Anthony y Bella decidieron que ellos serian los padres oficiales de Renneesme, y aunque ella no tenía a su madre nos tenía a nosotros. Sonreí viéndola correr de un lado a otro siendo perseguida por Jasper el tiburón. Cuando quería este chico era mas que lindo con los niños, era cursi pero lindo. Era mi cursi. Suspire, lamentablemente Nessie era muy inteligente y crecía progresivamente para solo tener un año se veía como una de cuatro. Su crecimiento lo manteníamos controlado por una vitaminas que Anthony había creado…pero su inteligencia no podía ser disminuida, era su don…eso es lo que habíamos pensado con Jasper, era su esencia. Las cosas de experimentar la maternidad habían sido extrañas, no era una chiquilla norma por el contrario era tan extraña como su madre y tan inteligente como ella. Nos mudábamos cada cuatro meses para que nadie sospechara nada de Nessie y ahora nos encontrábamos en Argentina, queríamos regresar a Colombia pero aun las cosas eran muy recientes.

- Reenesme, ¿suelta al Tío Jazz no ves que esta que muere de risa?-dijo Anthony quitándola de enzima de mi novio y cargándola en sus brazos- vamos, te tenemos una sorpresa.-caminamos hacia el comedor donde había un pastel de cumpleaños con una vela.

- ¿Por qué cumplo años hoy?-pregunto

- Porque hace un año naciste-dije sonriéndole

- ¿No puede ser otro día?-pregunto

- ¿Qué tiene de malo hoy, Nessie?-pregunto Jazz

- Hoy es un día triste-dijo e hizo un puchero a punto de llorar. Todos nos miramos con horror sin entender. Era la primera vez que Nessie tenia ganas de llorar.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Anthony acariciando su mejilla

- Mama, esta triste-dijo con una lagrima derramándose por su mejilla

- ¿Qué?-trate de decir con un nudo en la garganta.

- Ella esta triste, lo siento aquí-señalo su corazón

- Cariño, tu madre esta en el cielo y esta muy feliz-dijo Anthony borrando la lagrima de su sonrosada mejilla.

- No, papa…ella esta triste-abrazo su cuello y lloro

- Nessie no llores-dije al borde de las lagrimas

- Si mama esta triste…entonces vamos a ponerla feliz-dijo Jasper un poco nervioso

- ¿Cómo?-dijo ella mirándolo con recelo tras sus largas pestañas húmedas

- Vamos a cantar y si sonríes ella estará feliz-dijo Anthony- ¿es un trato?-ella asintió aun con su mirada triste.

ISABELLA SWAN

Los truenos sonaron a lo lejos y un rayo de luz cruzo el cielo iluminándolo todo, nuevamente truenos sonaron. Parecía que el clima era peor que nunca, pero estaba contenta de que fuera de ese modo, un clima frio y sombrío de acuerdo a mi estado de animo del día. O tal vez debería decir de mi vida. Eso era en lo que se había convertido mi vida el último año de mi vida, en una escena repetitiva de desgracia, teniendo que recordar día y noche esa estúpida venganza.

El auto que esperaba se detuvo justo a tiempo para subirme rápidamente, solo basto una mirada como saludo y empezó a conducir velozmente. Me tendió un sobre de manila, lo tome esperando saber al fin lo que estaba esperando por unas semanas. Al abrirlo fotografías de una chica de ojos verdes y pequeña apareció intentando golpear a una mujer de cabello castaño. Luego otra donde un chico la llevaba casi a la fuerza de la mano. Otra subiendo ambos a un auto negro y discreto.

- No es una chica pacifica ¿no?-pregunto mi elegante acompañante con una sonrisa amistosa, me dedique a rodar los ojos.

- No intentes nada, o de lo contrario prefiero salir por la ventana ahora mismo-dije seria y sin importancia- ¿sabes donde están viviendo?

- En mitad de un bosque al norte de Argentina, han hecho un buen trabajo escondiéndose de todo el mundo, pero como lo he dicho Alice no ha sido tan discreta como los demás- cambie la imagen y mi hermana estaba pateando a un tipo de barba y al parecer ebrio.

- ¿esta trabajando?-pregunte al ver varias imágenes de ella con una bandeja

- Si, no he podido averiguar el porqué, Anthony tiene más que suficiente como para no trabajar toda una vida y estar en paz.

- Y… ¿la niña?-pregunte con un poco de dificultad, no sé que vio en mi rostro que le hizo suavizar un poco su mirada, coloco su mano sobre la mía. La retire de inmediato y apreté los dientes y le mire.

- ¿quieres morir?- mi boca sabia a metal, sentía que todo estaba empezando a ponerse rojo a mi alrededor- NO ME TOQUES Y RESPONDE LA MALDITA PREGUNTA, ¿Y LA NIÑA?!

- Bella cálmate, estas pasando el limite, cálmate- gruñí con fuerza mostrándole los dientes- ok, la niña esta bien…RENEESME esta bien, esta a salvo…con decirte que no he logrado capturar ninguna foto de ella a menos de 2 metros de la casa en el bosque…-dijo rápidamente, solo escuchar el nombre de la niña me calmo pronto todo en mi mente empezó a ser normal.

- ¿la fotos están aquí?-pregunte, este me examino y asintió con la cabeza. Busque rápidamente la imagen que mas necesitaba ver, y pronto unos ojos cafés y una cara de ángel me regalaban una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como la de…

- ¿estas bien?-pregunto me tense y gire lentamente la cabeza para verle.

- Jacob, para saber todo lo que soy capaz de hacer eres un idiota impertinente-dije y volví a la imagen memorizando su rostro, todo lo que ahora era mi vida era para proteger la suya…

- Sabes que nunca me harías daño…

- ¿Cómo estas seguro de eso?-inquirí de inmediato-si por algún segundo me descontrolo al siguiente tu estarías muerto-dije

- No lo harás, porque tienes claro que yo no soy tu enemigo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros ignorando mi comentario

- Tú no entiendes, no sabes nada de lo que pasa por mi mente-dije entre dientes, respire profundo y me concentre en la imagen de una tierna niña que sonreía a la nada jugando con una muñeca. Estaba tan grande que me asustaba, pronto los Domers estarían tras ellos.

- Te equivocas, sé que sufres por esa niña, por Alice y aunque no me agrade también por esos dos tipos que cuidan de ellas.

- ¿ahora eres adivino? O acaso te has vuelo de repente sentimentalista-dije con sorna

- Me encantaría que por un momento fueras sentimental y que sacaras de vez en cuando lo que te callas todo el tiempo-dijo con el seño fruncido y apretando el volante con fuerza. Esta vez no causo ira en mi, por el contrario me causo gracia y me reí fuertemente, una risa irónica embargo todo el espacio del coche.

- Estas esperando encontrarte con esa chica de hace algunos meses, ¿verdad? Que estaba tan destrozada que conto todo al primer idiota que se le apareció por el camino a una lancha…déjame decirte algo cariño, ella murió junto con esa explosión.

- No estoy esperando que recuerdes todo-dijo exasperado

- ¿Qué entonces?

- Estoy esperando que…-se callo de repente pero entendí

- Eso no va suceder jamás…-susurre antes de salir por la ventana y saltar con agilidad colgándome de un letrero. Aterricé en mis pies sin el menor daño. Despedí con una última mirada al auto que seguía su trayecto y que poco a poco se fue deteniendo, me gire comenzando a correr por el sucio callejón…

ALICE SWAN

Los pasos de alguien siguiéndome hizo que mis sentidos se hicieran mas agudos y me pusiera alerta…Trague saliva ruidosamente antes de esconderme tras un basurero en un callejón sin salida oscuro y sucio. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas, saque de mi canguro el arma que siempre llevaba conmigo. La aliste sin ninguna dificultad. Los pasos se detuvieron muy cerca. Supuse que seria mi turno de salir y jugar un poco…aunque estuviera un poco oxidada respecto a estas experiencias. Me levante y apunte donde creí que debía estar la persona que me perseguía, pero no había nadie…todo estaba como se suponía que debía estar en una noche como esta. Mi mente se bloqueo por un segundo, habría apostado mi vida a que esos pasos eran mas que reales, de hecho me hicieron sentir escalofríos. Suspire hondo antes de bajar mi arma, seguramente estaba paranoica por que Anthony había dicho que nos estaban siguiendo y que nos habían tomado fotos. Algo toco mi hombro antes de un suave susurro del viento, me puse rígida.

- Suelta el arma, Alice-dijo una voz masculina, mis ojos se dirigieron hacia la derecha donde una figura de un hombre alto y de gabán negro estaba. Muy por el contrario a lo que él había dicho sujete muy bien el arma entre mis manos, este dio un suspiro de exasperación.

- Si no me sueltas en cinco segundos te voy a matar-dije con mas firmeza de la que tenia. Este no se movió ni medio centímetro me gire rápidamente esperando tenerlo frente a frente pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenia tras de mi nuevamente y tocando mi hombro aun.- ok, eres rápido… ¿Qué quieres?

- Bueno, soy civilizado…podríamos hablar en ese lugar que acabamos de pasar hace algunos minutos-dijo como si fuera lo mas casual del mundo

- ¿Por qué razón habría de seguirte? ¿tienes acaso algo que me interese?

- Creo que Reneesme seria una buena razón ¿verdad?-mi corazón se detuvo por un milisegundo para latir como loco al siguiente- no me equivoco-dijo como si hubiese escuchado lo que sucedía dentro de mi.

- ¿Quién es Reneesme?-dije haciéndome la tonta, no sirvió de nada este me apretó un poco con su mano.

- ¿de verdad vas hacer esto? O ¿prefieres planear todo para que puedan salir del país cuanto antes?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Sígueme-dijo soltándome y caminando hacia la salida del callejón, me debatí por un momento entre seguirlo y descubrir lo que había tras toda esta persecución, o escaparme aprovechando que me había dado la espalda. Este se detuvo unos pasos mas halla, un segundo después bufo- creo que te interesa…Teniente Swan -siguió caminando con gran estilo sin mirar atrás.

- Engreído-susurre comenzando a caminar tras el.

Tome asiento junto al hombre del callejón, realmente es un egocéntrico engreído. Sentados en una mesa para dos en un restaurante bastante fino y refinado. Me alegra que lo esté poniendo en ridículo entrando con mis vaqueros cortos y mis botas de militar. Sonreí con gran placer al ver el ceño fruncido del camarero cuando se retiro al tomar nuestra orden. - Ahora al grano-dije quitando mi sonrisa y mirándole fijamente

- Muy bien señorita Swan-dijo, saco unas fotos de un sobre de manila y me las enseño. Mire con horror a mi querida Nessie en ellas. Tan inocente de lo que la rodea.

- ¿de donde las sacaste?-casi gruñí-¡¿Para quién trabajas?!

- Las tomo un gran amigo mio, él fue el que me pidió que viniera para llevarte hasta su ciudad y conversar contigo-sonrió y ladeo la cabeza

- ¿Quién es?

- Oh, es un hombre enamorado-dijo

- No te escabullas ¿como es su nombre?

- Su nombre es Jacob

- ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? ¿Por qué sabe de Reneesme?

- Quiere protegerlos, al igual que yo-dijo y miro por la ventana entrecerrando los ojos-supongo que te has sentido perseguida los últimos días ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- He investigado, soy un rastreador por profesión

- Trabajas para tu hermano

- De hecho, trabajamos juntos para alguien mas

- ¿Quién?

- Eso no lo se, simplemente conozco lo suficiente, no me quiero meter mas profundo en esta misión

- Tienes miedo gallina

- No, esta misión ya ha puesto a mi hermanito involucrarse sentimentalmente. Créame yo no seria bueno para eso-alce una ceja ¿a este que le pasa?

- ¿Cómo cree que se puede involucrar de ese modo?-interrogue curiosa

- Por usted, señorita Swan -dijo mirando directamente mis ojos. Por un momento me sentí alagada. Rápidamente paso a ser asco cuando recordé a Jasper.

- En fin, responda mí otra pregunta ¿Por qué Reneesme?

- Sabemos mas de ella de lo que usted o sus guardianes saben-sonrió- de verdad es adorable y muy interesante

- ¿Qué quieren de ella?-me empecé a estresar. El mesero llego con nuestras bebidas

- ¿algo mas?-pregunto

- No, gracias-dije mordazmente, quería sacarle respuestas a patadas a este egocéntrico. El camarero se retiro asustado por mi mirada.

- Eso fue descortés-me regaño

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? Soy como soy…ahora respondes la maldita pregunta o te pateo el trasero aquí y ahora-dije empuñando mi mano lista para la acción. El dio un suspiro de exasperación.

- Reneesme es importante para la persona que trabajamos, esta consiente de que los debe proteger a todos y no solo a la niña-dijo-Los Domers han adquirido un nuevo líder que es mil veces peor que Paul-dijo mirándome, si no fuera por que sus ojos se veían de un verde oscuro y malicioso serian bonitos.

- ¿Quién eres?-pregunte un tanto horrorizada por sus confesiones

- Yo, mi querida señorita Swan- sonrió con gran maldad- Soy Sam el rastreador.


	26. CAPITULO 26: SECRETOS

SABELLA SWAN

El monstruo rugió al encontrar a su presa acorralada en un callejón sin salida. Todo mi cuerpo le pertenecía al monstruo, ya casi podía ver como mataba a Jacob, tanto tiempo juntos y ahora por culpa de monstruo ya no iba estar conmigo. Tendría una vez más que cargar con otra muerte. El monstruo lo tenia acorralado en aquel callejon sucio y sin salida, contra un muro se encontraba el peor de mis temores...Jacob siendo presa del horrible ser que llevaba por dentro, bajo custodia que habia intentado con todas mis fuerzas contener para que no lo matara como lo hacia con otros. Cuando tenia sed de sangre no le importaba llevarse por delante a nadie y obtener lo que tanto le gustaba miedo y enojo sus dos favoritos platillos.

-Isabella reacciona esa no eres tu...-el rugido amenazante que salio de mi garganta no lo dejo terminar su oracion. le habia adevertido una y otra vez que no insitara al enojo que dejara de acosarme pero jamas me escucho y ahora una vez mas tendria que ser testigo de una muerte de una persona inocente. Una vez mas no podria recuperar el control de mi cuerpo y el montruo dominaria para llevarse lo que queria.

^PAPA^el grito de una infantil voz detuvo absolutamente todo a mi alrededor, todo quedo en segundo plano cuando mi corazon comenzo a oprimirse a punto de estallar un chillido del monstruo regresando al agujero donde pertenecia sono en aquel silencio penetrante de la muerte rondando, debolviendome el control de mi cuerpo.

La insesante tos de Jacob sono cuando mis manos se alejaron de su cuello y cai al suelo retorciendome de dolor, pero era diferente a todas las otras veces que el Montruo habia obtenido el control. No era ese dolor de una muerte mas. Era el dolor de ella...queria tenerla...queria saber que le pasaba, ella estaba aterrada y no podia hacer mas que absorber su temor su terrible temor.

-Bella ¿estas bien?-pregunto Felipe recuperandose, y absorbiendo todo el aire que podia, una y otra vez

- Necesito que me lleves con ella...llevame con ella-dije en una agonia incontrolable...queria que parara este terrible dolor que me golpeaba -¿que tienes? ¿que pasa?-pregunto preocupado

-LLEVAME CON MI HIJA!-Grite en un agudo pitido lleno de agonia mis lagrimas de sangre rodaron por mis mejillas mientras exigia una peticion de vida o muerte

-vamos, te llevare...solo...solo calmate-trato de controlar su miedo me tomo entre sus brazos ayudandome a ponerme de pie, lentamente avanzamos hacia la salida del callejon, mi corazon sufriendo y una intensa y horrible sensacion de que ella se encontraba en peligro.

ALICE SWAN

La perqueña niña se aferro a mi pierna en cuanto logre llegar, todo era confuso Jasper estaba con una arma apuntando su craneo de un desconocido encapuchado el cual no se le veia el rostro. Anthony le apunto tambien pero algo indicaba que no debio haber hecho tal cosa. Alce a Nessie y la puse segura entre mis brazos tendria que pasar sobre mi cadaver antes de tomarla.

Ella me observo con sus grandes ojos que por un segundo crei eran los de mi hermana. Luego dio rienda suelta a su miedo enrollando sus bracitos elrededor de mi cuello.

- ¿quien eres?-la furioza voz de Anthony sono alrededor devolviendome a la realidad. Algo en ella estaba mal y muy raro.

- Eso puede esperar, denme a la niña y les dire lo que quieran-dijo una voz femenina terriblemente familiar-creo que es una buena negociacion

-pudrete maldita, Anthony llevatela no se preocupen por mi-dijo Jasper sorprendiendome al tratar a una mujer asi, pero supuse que el cariño que le tenia a Nessie era tan grande como el mio y que estaba tan dispuesto como yo a morir por ella.

- no, no, no, no, no Teniente Hale-su voz cantarina me hizo estremecer- ¿como puede darle malos ejemplos a la niña? ¿como es que reciben a sus invitados?

-si fueras invitada seguramente no haria esto-dijo de repente la voz de fernando dandole un golpe en la nuca sorprendiendonos a todos, si que era rapido ¿en que momento habia llegado alli?

El cuerpo de la chica callo y todos nos dimos prisa en salir de la casa, empece a correr con ella en mis brazos pero me dificultaba correr asi que se la di a Anthony, Nessie se acomodo de inmediato en su espalda.

No podiamos permitirnos que se la llevaran, si lo hacian era muy probable que todos nos volvieramos locos.

Agitados y cansados seguiamos corriendo pero ellos estaban bastante cerca ¿cuantos eran? ¿como se enteraron los Domers de la existencia de Nessie?

Mientras corriamos senti una presion en mi vientre, me sentia extraña...casi como si fuera un presentimiento. No se equivoco. Uno de los Domers que nos perseguia me golpeo lanzandome hacia el sucio lago que se encontraba cerca De inmediato trate de salir en busca de aire, ya que el golpe que me habia lanzado fue directo a mi abdomen dejando sin aire mis pulmones. Pero habia una cosa con la que no contaba, mi pie se engancho en una de las algas que se encontraban en el fondo...trate de soltarme pero mi cuerpo pedia oxigeno a gritos. Abri la boca como impulso subconciente pero en vez de llegar agua como abria esperado, llego aire. No me habia percatado que cerre los ojos, por eso mismo cuando los abri me sorprendio tener alfente a Sam dandome aire, aun en el agua. Una vez comprendi todo me ayudo a salir del agua. Mis pulmones agradecieron el hermoso regalo de aire, mientras mi cerebro lo criticaba por que se sentia mareado. Anthony se encontraba en la orilla junto con Nessie, esperandomen.

- Tia, ¿estas bien?-pregunto mi dulce princesa al ver que la tos se detenia de a poco.

-si, claro-la tos interrumpio una vez mas pero logre esta vez controlarme mejor, no queria que se preocupara. Observe a Anthony quien aun estaba en alerta, ¿donde estaba Jasper?

-Esta bien, vio un vehiculo asi que estara en unos segundos con nosotros-contesto el, al ver mi rostro. Divague con la mirada y me percate de que Sam aun me sostenia de la cintura. Me aparte de el de inmediato de forma brusca.

-Gracias, eso seria bueno escuchar-dijo cuando le dirigi una mirada envenenada

-sientate y espera-murmure con voz malhumorada Este rio estrepitosamente, justo a tiempo cuando llegaba Jasper con una Camioneta vieja. Todos subimos rapidamente mietras escapabamos de lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo.

-Hola-contesto una llamada Sam minutos despues de que estuvieramos en carretera- las cosas van bien...-espero mirando hacia la nada- creo entonces que alli es el lugar indicado para llevarlos...-otro silencio-ella esta bien-dijo observando a Nessie, le mire con desconfianza. Colgo dandome muy poca informacion.

-A donde nos dirigimos?-pregunto Anthony exigiendo respuesta mientras cubria con su cuerpo mas a la niña, tambien desconfiado

-a un lugar seguro, supongo que pensara que ya no estaran seguros en Argentina-dijo Sam guardando el celular en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿sabes que te puedo matar si nos llegas a llevar a una trampa?-dije en un susurro para que Nessie no escuchara.

ISABELLA SWAN

-Te sientes mejor?-pregunto Jacob aun rondando en sus ojos la preocupacion. Bufe

-ya te he dicho mas de una vez que si...no me presiones-pedi mientras me agachaba para tomar una de las fotos de la niña... Aun se me hacia extraño lo que habia sucedido, jamas en esta nueva vida hubo algo que pudiera parar al monstruo que llevo por dentro de una caceria. Jamas.

Estaba un poco asustada por ese hecho, la conexion breve que habia tenido con ella fue demaciado real, demaciado fuerte como para confundirla con otra cosa. Me tenia confundida el hecho de escucharla, estando ella a miles de kilometros de mi. Levanto el equipaje esperando que le siguiera. Suspire.

Cerre los ojos una vez mas, decidiendo ignorar todo. Entramos al auto, el conduciendo por supuesto; sabia que no me iba a dejar hacer mucho hasta que por lo menos dejara de tener la cara de una medio muerta. Aunque me gustaba saber que por fin los veria, por fin la veria...a ella...a ese ser tan extraño y tan conocido. Rodeamos la mayoria de la civilizacion, no queria poner en juego la vida de ninguna persona, si fuera por mi hubiera dejado atras a felipe pero era mas terco que una mula. Y por otro lado no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para correr...aunque lo dicimulara muy bien el sabia que yo estaba debil.

La mayoria de mis encuentros subconcientes con el monstruo a pesar de ser breves momentos, son muy intensos. Me dejan a la mala suerte de quedar debil si me llegace a encontrar con un Domer por ejemplo. O con uno de los mios. Jacob se estaciono en frente del sucio callejon, mientras me conceguia lo que necesitaba. Queria estar bajo control cuando la viera, queria tener los instintos del mounstro dormidos. No solo estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de los seres que amo...si no la de ella; aun no sabia si esa conexion era mas que eso.

-aqui tienes-me tendio un tarro con un pitillo, rodee los ojos ¿que pensaba que era? ¿gaseosa? Lo tome sin chistar una palabra, lo ultimo que queria era una nueva vision de la vida por parte de Jacob, este chico a veces podia controlarme y otras sacarme de mis casillas. Tome de un sorbo todo el contenido, ganandome una mirada de asombro por parte de mi acompañante.

-nunca te acostumbras-murmuro entre dientes mientras encendia el auto.

-comunicate con Sam, dale instrucciones de a donde nos dirigimos-le ordene mientras arrojaba el tarro por la ventana. Asintio, sacando de inmediato el celular.

- Sam, ¿como va todo?-pregunto, espero su respuesta- esta bien, ahora nos veremos en la vieja cazona, si la que tenemos en Brazil. Nos dirigimos alli con la jefe y no queremos sorpresitas con los Domers nuevamente...-penso un segundo- ¿como esta la niña?-mi atencion se concentro por completo en su respuesta

-ella esta bien-dijo la voz a pesar de la interferencia, agradeci a estos nuevos sentidos poder oirla.

-ok, nos vemos alli mañana-Jacob colgo de inmediato. Con una sonrisa de lado cuando me vio. Gruñi, odiaba que hiciera eso. Lo unico que logre fue una carcajada por su parte.

El viaje duro poco, pense que tardariamos en llegar al punto de encuentro pero me equivoque o tal vez era la ansiedad que se incremento durante el trayecto. Las cosas comenzaron bien, Sam se encontra con ellos segun el acuerdo...queria que se alejara lo mas pronto de toda esta situcacion. No me agradaba la idea de que supiera de mi por mas minimo que sea. Comence a preocuparme...¿la conexion seria mas fuerte si estaba cerca? era preocupante, esa cantidad de energia para mantener al monstruo alejado era mucha...y esa conexion fue por segundos y lo quito de inmediato del camino.

-¿quieres verla?-pregunto Jacob

-¿crees que soy estupida?-respondi con agresividad. El no podia comprenderlo.

- estare al pendiente de la situacion...

-esta bien, creo que podre solo-dijo bajando del auto. Le segui, observando la cazona a la que se referia. Era vieja y parecia que con un soplido se fuera a caer.

-La niña...-comence- ella tambien puede sentirlo, no dejes que se acerque mucho a la zona de los arboles.

-Deberias de alejarte, yo te informare de todo lo que ocurra...-

-NO-le corte de inmediato- ¿puedes solo mantenerte callado y escuchar?-dije irritada, este asintio cerrando la boca de manera teatral. Continue- La niña aun esta en peligro y no me importa si piensas que este lugar es seguro-dije señalando alrededor- Los Domers deben estar cerca, solo diles que descancen, en una semana nos iremos para Alaska ¿entendiste?

-Alaska? pero crei que iriamos a Colombia, de regreso a tu pais...

-cambio de planes, tengo que ir alli es posible que Emment este en ese lugar...-me calle al oir pasos, esperamos en silencio.

- Hermano-saludo cuando estuvo a la vista, Sam hermano de Jacob me dirigio una murada furtiva antes de concentrarse nuevamente en mi acompañante.

- sam-saludo de forma informal el aludido- pense que nunca llegarias, ¿hay problemas?

- Ninguno que no se pueda controlar, en realidad en lugar de problema parece una molestia en el zapato...

-¿a que te refieres?-inquiri, este me observo con impresion y sorpresa, se quedo callado a pesar de mi exigencia

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto

- la razon por la que aun estas vivo pedazo de idiota-dije aburrida, siempre era lo mismo con los humanos; impresion, confusion y...terror.

-Disculpeme, pense...-tartamudeo cuando comprendio la situacion-debi haberlo sabido por la similitud con ella...

-si, ya estuvo...-le corte- ahora ¿a que te referias?

-a la chica, Alice-aclaro

-¿que sucede con ella?-pregunto Jacob, mientras que a mi cuerpo le recorria una oleada de ansiedad, algo que no sabia que era... a parte de que necesitaba girar mi rostro hacia una direccion presisa...

ella se encontraba cerca, la sentia...y se acercaba...

-Mama-un susurro llego a mis oidos.

ALICE SWAN

-¡Nessie!, ¡Nessie!, ¡Nessie! ¿a donde vas?-corri tras ella para alcanzarla, ella veia un punto fijamente- ¿que viste? ¿hay algo tras los arboles?-pregunte observando con detenimiento alrededor

-Es ella, tia es ella-dijo señalando con su dedito algo entre los arbustos. La casa podria ser tetrica lo admito pero estaba segura que los fantasmas no existian.

-¿quien?-pregunte con un poco de temor, ¿seria la mujer que trato de atrapar a Jasper?

-Nessie, cariño- anthony la cogio entre sus brazos para calmarla- alli no hay nadie, solo es Sam...y viene con otra persona al parecer-dijo apretandola aun mas. Tambien tome posicion a su lado junto Jasper.

- Sam, vas a dejar tanto misterio y decirnos de una maldita vez que es lo que sucede?-inquiri observando al desconocido con desconfianza. Si resultaba igual de talentoso a Sam habia pocas probabilidades de salir de este horrendo lugar. Este le dirigio una mirada a su compañero de estres, mientras que se acercaban.

-Hasta ahy-dijo Jazz, los aludidos se detuvieron.

-permitanme presentarme, mi nombre es Jacob soy el encargado de mantenerlos con vida a todos ustedes...en especial a la niña-dijo observandola y sonriendole dulcemente, la tape con mi cuerpo. No me agradaba como la estaba viendo.

- ¿por que tu? ¿por que ahora? ¿que es lo que ganas con cuidarnos?-pregunte, Sam suspiro- los dos, no creo que ustedes esten haciendo todo esto gratis...

-mira niña...-comenzo Sam, su hermano dio un paso adelante y todos retrocedimos.

-yo me encargo de dar explicaciones, hermano-dijo tranquilo el tal Jacob, podia distinguir que era humano...no tenia ninguna caracteristica del gen o de un Domer, era igual que su...¿hermano?, ¿dijo hermano?...ahora su estabamos perdidos, tendrian que tener secuencias similares en su ADN. Esta gente no eran completamente humanos. ¿Que eran?

-no te acerques mas-advirtio Anthony tomando un arma entre su mano derecha mientras sostenia con la otra a Nessie- No dejare que te la lleves o trates de hacer cualquier otra cosa con mi hija-ante la ultima palabra se crispo un poco la cara del nuevo desconocido.

- No es nuestra intencion quitartela, de hecho es hacer lo posible para que se mantenga con ustedes-dijo, Un brillo en sus ojos me hizo creerle...¿seria un truco? ¿en cualquier momento estariamos en medio de un ataque de Domers?

-¿quien patrocina todo este circo?-dijo Anthony con un nuevo interes, el desconocido sonrio...

-Alguien que conoce su historia y la verdad de todo lo que sucedio en la Isla-se rasco la cabeza e hizo una mueca- estaran aqui por un tiempo, mientras identificamos los posibles riesgos para llegar a Alaska

-¿Alaska?-preguntamos todos, incluso Sam parecia sorprendido

-si, alli ustedes se encontraran con gente de nuestro lado, estamos tratando de contactarnos con...¿Emment?-retuve un gemido, este sujeto tenia mas informacion de la necesaria. -¿para que necesitamos a emment?-pregunto Jasper

- El ahora esta encargado de un escuadron que va atacar a los Domers, parece que ARO no era el unico lider de esas criaturas-le prestamos mas atencion, esta informacion era nueva.

-¿como sabes eso?-susurre asombrada -todo este tiempo que se han estado ocultando, he estado investigando para la persona que trabajo-dijo

-¿quien es?-volvi a preguntar

-no estoy autorizado para decirlo-dijo, nos tendio un paquete, estaba mas cerca asi que lo tome rapidamente- tienen la informacion que necesitan. Descansen estare haciendo guardia con Sam, no queremos sorpresas

-Por favor, sigan a la cazona...todo esta listo para que descansen y coman algo si desean-dijo Sam mientras daba media vuelta. Observe donde se encontraba la cazona y como todo se emezaba a tornar oscuro. Jasper me tomo de la mano y me dirigio a la casa casi a la fuerza. Creo que preferiria dormir a la intemperie. Pero tenia que saber la informacion brindada demaciado amistosamente por parte de los Hermanos raritos.

ISABELLA SWAN

Un suspiro de alivio salio de mis labios, un acto demaciado humano a mi parecer. La niña era tomada por Alice, podia ver y sentir que su promesa seguia intacta. Retrocedi en el acto...cuando sentia cosas de esa manera era mas que seguro que vendrian oleadas de dolor con los recuerdos. Mareada, baje del arbol donde me encontraba...arrastrandome hasta unos arbustos para que iniciara lo que sabia perfectamente estaba por suceder.

FLASH BLACK- Lo sentia junto a mi, podia ver que todo encajaba por fin...moriria en paz. Ese pensamiento se alejo de mi cuando oi pasos acercase, ¿que sucedia? trate de abrir los ojos pero los sentia muy pesados. Mi energia se desvanecia...

-¿EDWARD?-una voz femenina llamo desde algun punto cercano, inmediatamente los pasos incrementaron y se acercaron lo mas pronto.- OH, por Dios...dijiste que lo ibas a matar a el, no pense que ella iba a llegar tan pronto-una delicada voz de angel, si tal vez ya estaba muerta.

-Rose, vamos date prisa que hay una bomba-susurro de regreso la voz aterciopelada de Edward.

-ce gamin, un jour je vais avoir à payer pour tous ces efforts*-contesto la voz del angel llamado Rose, ¿por que un angel nos sacaria del infierno?

-Si, te pagare con intereses...solo sacala a ella primero-contesto el aludido, ¿en que idioma estaria hablando? ¿italiano? ¿Frances? ¿conoceria a Anthony para ayudarle?

-puedo con los dos-dijo ofendida, por supuesto el angel los sacaria de su sufrimiento a ambos, no queria que Edward se quedara en el infierno, a persar de todo habia logrado perdonarlo...por la pequeña, por ella. Solo queria que todo terminara. Senti que un brazo me tomaba, ¿que parte de mi cuerpo? no tenia idea, la conciencia corria cada vez mas lejos de mi para estar segura que sucedia o que pasaba con el angel. Una briza inexplicable fue todo lo que pude persivir.

Minutos, Horas, Dias, Semanas, Años...la idea del tiempo que estuve fuera de mi no existia en mi cerebro. Solo fui nuevamente conciente cuando desperte en medio de una playa, ¿donde estaba? Una lancha se acerco, mire a mi alrededor...era la isla, ¿no tendria que explotar?, un chico moreno y fornido se acerco...le mire expectante y un poco desesperada por no saber que ocurria. -Vamonos, aqui no es seguro...suceden cosas extrañas-dijo tendiendome la mano, Le mire como una retrasada sin saber que era lo que queria que hiciera.- vamos, ¿estas herida?- pregunto mirando fijamente una mancha bastante grande en mi abdomen, entonces me confundi mas, ¿no podria vestir mejor en el cielo?

-¿tu eres el angel?-pregunte confusa, pensaba que era una mujer

-si, si, vamos vamos-dijo tomandome de la mano llevandome hacia la lancha. En cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos...todo exploto. Mire aterrada, ¿Y edward? ¿donde estaba? FIN FLASH BLACK-

La crisis termino poco despues que Jacob me encontrara donde inicio. Era agotador tener una tan fuerte como hace unos minutos pero no tenia opcion mas que aguantar y utilizar todas mis fuerzas para controlar al mounstro. Jacob estaba irritandome con sus comentarios luego de que llegaramos al lugar donde acampariamos. - estas debil, no te puedes volver a acercar tanto o de lo contrario vas a lastimarlos-refuto al final, no conteste estaba arta de el queria que me dejara en paz. Me dedique a cerrar los ojos, pensando en como haria para darles la cara y quedarme junto a ellos protegiendoles. Entonces fue cuando tome encuenta una de las cosas que sucedio desde que me converti en un mounstro: mi fisico. Quedaban pocos rasgos humanos de Isabella, podrian reconocerme si tuvieran el tiempo necesareo. Solo debia cubrirlo sabiamente. Luego de una hora entre cavilaciones mentales sin prestar la mas minima atencion a las palabras de mi acompañante me puse de pie, este noto mi reaccion y me observo. Y yo a el. Camine lentamente hacia el acorralandolo contra un arbol, este me observaba como si no estuviera seguro si era yo o el mounstro.

-Bells? ¿tengo que correr nuevamente?-pregunto estupidamente, en un movimiento rapido y suave lo despoje de su ancha bufanda y con ella rodee mi cuello, busque entre sus cosas unas tijeras, el brillo de la luna tenue apenas alcanzo a tocarlas. Realice un fleco perfecto sobre mi rostro, conservando la parte trasera largo.

-¿pero que diablos estas hiciste?- pregunto menos cobarde

- Dime Jacob, ¿sufres de algun transtorno de deduccion?- le pregunte arreglando mi gaban negro de cuero de manera que estuviera siempre cubierta, tambien cubri mis manos con guantes...eran tan blancas que solo me recordaban que ya no era normal.

-Si te pasa por la mente que vas a estar cerca de ellos, no lo permitire...¿ya se te olvido como quedaste? ¿que tal que esa niña te descubra?-pregunto

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, hago lo que se me pega la gana ¿entendiste?- observe alrededor, no queria sorpresas- Quiero que le digas a Sam que nos abra el camino hacia alaska, que este un paso siempre adelante, vijilando que todo salga como le diga...a la menor señal de domers cerca quiero que nos avise.

-¿por que no lo quieres cerca? sabes que es mi hermano-dijo - por esa misma razon, tu debes estar conmigo...te necesito por si se da cualquier eventualidad con mi lado menos amistoso-dije tomandole del hombro- tu hermano y mi hermana al parecer se llevan como perros en misa...no lo quiero cerca de ella, ni mucho menos de la niña ya que me vio.

- el no dira nada-respondio, rode los ojos y suspire. Le sonrei de medio lado ejerciendo presion en su hombro

- nuvamente Jacob, NO ME ACERQUES A LA ORILLA DEL MOUNSTRO-dije viendo en sus ojos una chispa de resistencia. Acerque mis labios a sus oidos rosando mi mejilla aproposito con la sulla y susurre:- solo haslo, te necesito a mi lado. De repente parecia gelatina, asintiendo freneticamente. Bese su mejilla para volver a mi postura seria a Diez pasos de distancia sentada en un tronco.

- Muy bien lo quiero lejos para mañana en la noche-dije observando la informacion que les habia mandado con Alice a Anthony y Jasper sobre lo que averigue.


End file.
